I LOVE YOU, STUPID!
by randomSweetness
Summary: Love Hurts especially for Miura Haru. What will happen if the things she had known for long seems to be not quite it? And then things keep on entering her life non-stop. Love and Life seems not going her way or will it? SUCKING at SUMMARIES. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1: Brand New Year

I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn :)

A Haru X Goku? Fanfic. :))

Please enjoy. :)

* * *

**Target 01: "Brand New Year"**

After all that happened before, going to the future and coming back, facing different battles to secure the family, the gang has finally had their days of peace. After they all graduated from middle school they all decided to attend the same high school.

"_**Hahi! We're already in high school, Kyoko-chan!**_" blurted Haru.

"_**Yeah, we're freshmen again! But the most exciting and joyous part is that we're all together! I hope we all are in the same class this year**_."

As the girls cried out for joy the boys at the back are also happy to see each other again.

"_**Welcome to Namimori High School guys! Let's hang out to the EXTREME!**_" exclaimed Ryohei.

"_**Hey lawn head, it's still early to be that ecstatic...Juudaime I'm honoured to be with you again! I'll follow you till the end.**_"

Bowed the ever blushing Gokudera Hayato while glaring at Yamamoto Takeshi who seems to enjoy the sudden change in Gokudera who suddenly shut Ryohei up then turned to the oh so loving right hand man persona while talking to Tsuna.

Looking from afar the group, Hibari Kyoya crooked a smile and uttered "_**What a bunch of fools**_" then gracefully entered the high school department building.

As for the lovely and shy Chrome Dokuro, she also joined Kyoko and the others to study at Namimori.

"_**You look too beautiful in your uniform my Chrome-chan**_" whispered Mukuro in her mind.

"_**Mukuro-sama**_" said the bashful girl in her mind.

"_**Tsuna-san! Chrome-chan! Come on let's see what class are we all in!**_" exclaimed Haru as she bounced towards the board to see what class is she in.

As every one of them looked at the list, they were all shock to see the class distribution.

"_**WHAAAAAT THE HEEELLL! I'm not with Juudaime? And I'm stuck with the stupid woman and the baseball idiot? Who the hell made this list! I'm going to blow him to pieces!**_" he shouted as he took out few of he's mini dynamites.

Tsuna quickly made Gokudera to drop all of he's dynamites and told him to be calm about it since it's the school's rules.

"_**Gokudera-san, it's okay, we can all still see each other during lunch and such, right Yamamoto**_?" cheerfully said Tsuna.

"_**Tsuna's right, classmate!**_" teased Yamamoto.

Gokudera just glared at the Japanese. On the other hand Tsuna was very joyful to see that Kyoko is in the same class with him together with Chrome Dokuro.

As the gang did their funny antics, Haru stayed quiet as she looked again at the list.

"_**Tsuna and Kyoko are in the same class, huh...why did it happen like this? I totally prayed for me and Tsuna to be together, but why did it happen this way?**_"

She muttered under her breath, looking down so that her disappointment won't be shown.

Yamamoto saw her dismay, and quickly walks behind her and pats her shoulder as he cheerfully said "_**Let's have a wonderful year together ei!**_"

Haru was surprised and smiled happily. "_**Yes-desu, Haru will have tons of fun with you guys!**_"

As the gang went in their respective classrooms they bid their 'goodbyes' and went directly inside.

Their first period was their homeroom, so at that time they were given their school's rules and regulations and their seating arrangement.

Yamamoto was seated beside Haru while Gokudera behind her near the window, as Haru smiled at the young man and glared at the other; she quickly set her gaze outside the window unto the green scenery.

"_**Ssshhh how's Tsuna-san? Will he be seated with Kyoko-chan? I hope no-...for the, best I guess...I can't think badly of my best friend and my crush even though there's a huge possibility they'll end up together**_."

She already knew that she has no more hope with Tsuna loving her, yet she still wants to hope for it since nothing is official yet.

As she pondered on her thoughts a sudden tugged from behind broke her reveries, while she heard the teacher said "_**Do you want to ask anything regarding the school's rules and regulations?**_"

"_**None sir!**_" she blurted, red as she stood up.

"_**Oh, I see Miss Miura, nice enthusiasm! Let's follow her guys!**_"

The class laughed as she slowly took her seat.

"_**Oh...he wasn't asking me, he was asking generally. And here I 'am suddenly answering him that...I should really pay attention geez! And hey what's that tug for?**_" she thought.

She heard giggles from behind.

"_**Hey Gokudera-san! What's that tug for? I thought I was called by the teacher**_." Whispered the flustered brunette.

"_**Huh, welcome back stupid woman, you were off to space with your thoughts so I gave you a little tug... I didn't know that you'll embarrass yourself like that, baka!**_" he smirked at the flustered young woman in front of her.

"_**You idiot!**_" the annoyed brunette quickly returned to face the teacher.

"_**Damn**_ _**that Gokudera, Such a pain! Bakadera!**_" she thought.

Yamamoto just looked at the two who just silently bickered awhile ago and then looked again at the teacher.

The morning period finally finished as their lunch started.

The brunette stretched as she stood in front of her desk. Yamamoto quickly asked the two to meet with Tsuna and the others to eat together at the rooftop.

"_**Hahi! The rooftop is so nice! What a wonderful view!**_" said the blissful brunette.

Although Yamamoto was the one who asked them, Haru came to the rooftop first. Since Gokudera persisted to go get Tsuna himself, and Yamamoto volunteered to accompany Gokudera and also to see Tsuna too; they promised to go to the rooftop with the others shortly after that.

Haru decided to go first since she needed a breather. She was so stiff since morning, because of the thoughts of Tsuna and Kyoko together and of course the embarrassment she got because of Gokudera.

"_**Geez. I managed to remember that BAKA again**_." She uttered.

"_**YOU STUPID IDIOT!**_" she shouted.

"_**Who's the one responsible for waking me up? I'll bite you to death**_."

He stood up from slumber, eyes ready to bite someone to death with his tonfas on each side of his hand.

"_**Hahi! Hibari-san! I-ah...I didn't knew you were sleeping here...Sorry-desu!**_" she bowed, flustered.

"_**Che. It's you eh**_." He's eyes narrowed towards the awkward girl. Slowly he walk towards her and said while holding one of his tonfas directly at her chin.

"_**Miura-san don't you do that again, or else I'll really bite you to death**_."

He said coolly yet he's eyes were burning, meaning he was really pissed.

"_**Hai-desu**_" said the shivering girl.

Haru tried to back a little from the guy whose tonfas are pointing at her chin, the moment she did she caught off her balance making her slid back ways.

Luckily Hibari Kyoya was fast enough to catch her before falling onto the ground. As he caught her back with he's left hand making her draped over his left arm facing him.

"_**Hahi! Thank you...Hibari-san**_"

As Hibari just stared at her remark, suddenly the door to the rooftop swung open with a loud voice.

"_**Juudaime the rooftop seems grea-...t**_" Gokudera stop his ecstatic sentence midway as he saw those two who seemed to froze in their current position.

"_**Ne, Gokudera-san why did you suddenly became quie...t**_" Yamamoto just stared after seeing Gokudera's eyes on them.

"_**I really didn't know that you guys were related like that to the EXTREME!**_" cheered Ryohei.

Haru blushed deep red. "_**No! You're mistake...n**_"  
she was dropped mercilessly by the young man.

"_**...OUCH! That hurt...Hahi!**_" was all she can say as Kyoya glared at her to shut her up.

"_**Hmp. I'll bite you all to death**_." He said as he walked away from the group.

Kyoko and Chrome quickly rushed towards Haru's side to help her stand up.

"_**Che, what was that? Such cockiness saying he'll bite us to death yet still walked away**_." Grunt the silver-haired guy.

"_**That's fine Gokudera-kun, I'm happy he really didn't bit us to death. He-he-he**_" flustered Tsuna laughed nervously, since he always experienced Hibari's infamous 'Bite to Death' in middle school.

"_**Maa, maa, let's just eat everyone**_" appeased Yamamoto.

He's gaze still set on the blushing brunette whose brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"_**Ryohei-senpai, I said you were wrong. He just helped me since I lost my balance-desu**_." Explained the still flustered brunette.

"_**OH! I see! It's was a misunderstanding to the EXTREME!**_"

"_**Onii-chan stop making Haru-chan uncomfortable okay?**_" aided Kyoko as she was pointing at the still red Haru.

Chrome nodded in unison at Kyoko's statement.

"_**Che, who cares anyway, stupid woman...let's eat Juudaime**_"

"_**Ahhh...yeah I guess so, Gokudera-kun, well, I mean let's just eat and forget that misunderstanding**_" replied Tsuna.

As Tsuna and the others started eating, Haru also talked with the other girls feigning a laugh since her thoughts were filled with disappointments making her laughter's half hearted.

"_**Ohhh...Tsuna-kun didn't even manage to get a little jealous from the scene earlier...not that he should be, but still**_" sighed the disappointed Haru.

While eating Gokudera glanced at the laughing Haru while talking to Kyoko and Chrome, he seemed to notice that for some reason her chuckles were half true. Since her eyes are a dead giveaway that something's wrong.

"_**Heads up stupid woman catch this!**_"

"_**Hahi?**_"

Stunned, Gokudera threw her favourite sandwich at her which she ruggedly manages to catch.

"_**Ei...I'm not stupid, you idiot! But thanks anyway**_" snorted the brunette.

"_**Not stupid ei? Yet you look either ways whenever I address you as 'Stupid Woman' stupid woman!**_" teased Gokudera.

Haru glared, at loss for a comeback. He's true enough though because she always tends to react toward that statement as if someone's calling her.

Gokudera let out a chuckle when he noticed her thinking rather than giving him a piece of her comeback remark.

Haru just looked away, pissed and took a big bite from the sandwich that Gokudera threw at her a while ago.

"_**Damn him**_!" she thought as she suddenly crooked a smile.

Yamamoto saw her crooked smile as he watched her from under the bottle of soda that was placed on his forehead.

"_**Cold, eh**_." He muttered under his breath as he drank a little from his bottle of soda.

Afternoon period came and they return to their respective classes. Haru learned that Kyoko and Tsuna were seated beside each other to her dismay.

"_**I really should wish the other way around, since it always happens on reverse, Geez**_."

She thought as she looked again at the scenery outside then back at the teacher.

As the bell for the last period rang, the students stood up and bowed at the teacher as they were about to leave.

Other students were excited as they went on their own way with their friends to either the new shop by the station or do some karaoke or whatever plans they have in mind.

Everyone was excited but not those two who were 'Luckily' chosen for this week's cleaner duo like what the teacher stated.

"_**Darn, what a put down. This day won't just get any better, ei?**_" sighed Haru.

"_**Naaah, its fine since were together...I mean we can work faster so that we can go home earlier, right?**_" cheered Yamamoto with his usual grin.

"_**Ne, Gokudera kindly tell Tsuna that I can't walk with you guys to go home today...well this week anyway since I'm with cleaning duty**_."

"_**Yeah, yeah, baseball idiot; I'm off to see Juudaime**_." Before he went along he gave Haru a smirk and Yamamoto a glare then set off in his way to see Tsuna.

"_**Ha-ha! What's wrong with him glaring at me like that?**_" he chuckled.

Haru was stunned to see the idiot smirked at her. Yamamoto just observed her in silence before breaking into her reveries.

"_**Here**_" he said with a smile while handing her the broom.

"_**Hahi, right, let's work hard in cleaning this room-desu**_"

While the two cleaned, Yamamoto excused himself so that he can take the garbage can outside.

As Haru was alone wiping the windows, Kyoko and the others went to her class and bid her farewell. Asking for Yamamoto too, she replied.

"_**Oh, he just left a while ago to take the garbage can out**_."

The group told her to tell Yamamoto behalf of them their goodbyes.

As Haru gently looked at them exiting the gate from the window, she noticed the giggling Kyoko and the bashful Tsuna.

She quickly turned her attention to the chairs to align them.

Then she suddenly stops as her grip tightens on the back of the chair, face down so her bangs cover her eyes now.

"_**Ei? You okay? Haru-san?**_" asked the worried Yamamoto.

As she look up, he can see the tears that were about to fall in Haru's eyes as she struggle to hold it in.

"_**Oh Yamamoto-san, yeah I'm fine, dust suddenly just went in my eyes, that's all**_" Haru feign with a smile.

Yamamoto knew there was something wrong, he even knew, well felt that it was because of Tsuna and Kyoko who were now in the same class again. He knew it since this morning when he watched her when she was staring at the list, disappointed.

"_**Since were already finish...could you wait for me here for a little bit**_?"

"_**Oh okay, Yamamoto-san**_" smiled Haru.

As she waited for the young man, she took a seat at the teacher's desk, as she swung her feet the young man came back panting at the door.

"_**Hahi! Yamamoto-san are you okay? That was fast-desu**_" she said kind of worried yet chose to smile at the young man.

He regained his breathe as he gave her a drink.

"_**Here...drink this...It's your reward...good job for today**_" he said with a sympathetic smile.

Stunned by his smile, she reached for the drink while she blinked some tears away.

"_**Oh sorry, dust again. Geez we should really clean this classroom everyday, since it's so dusty**_" she laughed while rubbing her tears away.

Yamamoto just laughed alongside her as he gave his last remark before getting his bag and urging her to leave the classroom.

"_**Hey...if ever you have things that's bothering you...you can just tell me... it will become lighter than facing it alone you know**_" then smiled.

"_**Let's go Haru-san**_"

Haru blushed at his remark as she silently following him as they walk down the hallways towards the exit of the school.

From afar Kyoya Hibari silently gazed at the two as they exited the school.

"_**Shish, I'll really bite you to death**_" before he step back and roamed the other classrooms in the third floor of the building.

"_**See you again tomorrow, Haru-chan, bye**_" he said as he walked the other direction going home.

She just waved goodbye and smiled at the grinning boy.

"_**-chan?**_"

She thought at the sudden change of honorific and smiled then she remembered his sudden remarks a while ago and blushed again, making her deep red.

* * *

To be continued. :)

Its my first time writing a fanfic. :) Hope You enjoy. :) please do comment. :) so that i'll know what to change or what :)

thanks! :)

Godbless Everyone :D


	2. Chapter 2: A Sudden Change

Disclaimers: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, cause if so then this couple is really a sealed deal. :)

enjoy~desu :)

* * *

**Target 02: "A Sudden Change"**

A week has passed since the first day of school begun. The gang are still at their everyday antics minus the mafia drama.

Although it's only been a week, changes are seen among them.

Yamamoto and Haru became closer friends because of their one week being paired with each other for cleaning duties.

Gokudera seemed a little grumpier than ever.

Tsuna seemed a little down for some reason.

And the most shocking change was Kyoko was deliberately avoiding Haru. And it's making Haru to worry a lot.

It started two days back.

"_**Kyoko-chan! Let's go to Tsuna-san's place after school!**_" exclaimed the brunette.

"_**Oh...Haru-chan...I-ah, I have important things to do...bye**_" her response after running towards her next class, as if she'd be late since she has a lot more time left before the next period.

"_**Hahi**_?"

Haru knew something's wrong since Kyoko was awfully cold to her these past few days. And it's making her sad. Even at lunch, she can barely see Kyoko around the rooftop with the gang.

She even manages to ask Tsuna about Kyoko's sudden change, and as an unexpected response, he'll just feign a smile and say "_**Kyoko-chan...Is kind of...busy right now**_" then looked down shortly after that statement.

Ryohei didn't seem to notice the strange atmosphere and cheered for her sister as if she was really busy.

"_**Geez, what's happening with her now? Chrome also said that she doesn't know as well...I feel kind of sad since my best friend is not talking to me lately anymore-desu**_" sighed Haru.

Five days has passed since the last conversation she had with her best friend. She too doesn't want to avoid the brunette or miss out the lunch break she'll have with everyone.

But she needed space; she knew that she needed time to think especially what she was dealing with now involves Haru and she doesn't want things to turn out for the worst.

"_**Haru-chan, I'm sorry...this should be simple for me, yet surprisingly it's not**_" thought Kyoko, who seemed lifeless in a corner.

A few days back, as the bell rang and students quickly went home, Tsuna stopped Kyoko for a while to tell her something, letting themselves be alone in their now empty classroom.

"_**Kyoko-chan...W-well, it's be-been a lo-long time since we be-became fr-friends, right?**_" stuttered the flustering Tsuna.

"_**Yes, that's right, Tsuna-kun**_" said the confused girl.

"_**W-well, I-ah, I-ah...I LIKE YOU KYOKO-CHAN, MORE THAN AS A FRIEND, SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL I'VE REALLY LIKED YOU!**_" blurted out Tsuna who is now red as a tomato.

Kyoko too became red; she doesn't know that he had these feelings for her. All she knew that she became in love with him the moment he rescued her during the future battle with Byakuran, and how he managed to become courageous for his friends. She totally admired that side of Tsuna, until little by little; she loved Tsuna for everything he is. But she chose to ignore these feelings since she also knew that her best friend was also in loved with him from the very beginning.

"_**Tsuna-kun, I'm glad that you liked me, but I-I-I can't return them. I'm sorry**_" her voice broke as she bowed in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed that Kyoko broke her sentence midway, he placed a hand over her shoulder and smiled "_**I'll wait for your answer, please think about this again**_"

Ever since then she started to avoid Tsuna and Haru. She doesn't know what to do. Her feelings are all mashed up. She wants Tsuna, and she was totally happy that he confessed to her, yet she doesn't want to hurt Haru, worse to lose her, that's the least thing she wanted to happen.

The bell finally rang, and before Haru can go to Kyoko and Tsuna's classroom to finally talk to her after giving her enough time to cool down, Haru was called by the teacher to deliver some materials to the faculty room.

"_**Oh well, I'll stop by Kyoko's classroom after delivering this to the teachers, I hope she's still there-desu**_"

After delivering the materials, Haru swiftly went to see if Kyoko's still at her classroom.

Much to her surprised, she hastily hides behind the door as she saw Kyoko and Tsuna were talking.

"_**Kyoko-chan, are you ready to give me a reply, now?**_" blushed Tsuna yet worry was clearly seen on his eyes.

"_**Tsuna-kun...I...**_" Kyoko was cut half way when she heard a familiar voice and a thud.

It was Haru, after hearing Tsuna said those words, she finally realized as it dawned on her the reasons why Kyoko was avoiding her, why Tsuna was down all the time. It was because...

"_**Tsuna-san already confessed...leaving Kyoko for her answer...what will she say? I'm sure she'll say yes, since I already noticed her growing affection towards Tsuna-san, I'm such an idiot for running away, but I can't help it!**_"

"_**Haru-chan! Wait!**_" Kyoko ran after Haru whom she lost sight off when she dashed faster after hearing her calling after her.

Haru ran endlessly as she thought and ended up at the rooftop.

"_**Baka, why did I run away from her? I'm such an idiot!**_"

She stayed there as she broke into tears, not knowing someone was watching her from a corner.

"_**She doesn't seem to notice that I'm here**_" observed Hibari.

Hibari wanted to comfort Haru as he saw her broke into tears the moment she ran inside.

But because of his personality he doesn't know how to comfort since it seems all mushy for him. So he stayed quiet as he watched the young girl crying while hearing her lament.

"_**Haru knows this will happen sooner or later...yet Haru still stubbornly hope for a different outcome...I'm such an idiot being so selfish against my best friend...I can't help it...since it hurts...a lot**_" she shouted, hoping to ease her pain by shouting since no ones there.

After letting her puffy eyes calms down a little she started moving since she also noticed that it's already dark. She stood up and brushed off her skirt, and gently smacked her face to bring life into her dull, puffy face.

Hibari set he's gaze upon the disappearing maiden saying "_**Cry again, and I'll bite you to death**_" then laze around, now with Hibird who just flew beside him.

As she went into her classroom to get her things, she noticed a note beside her bag.

It was from Kyoko.

_**Haru-chan,  
I'm sorry for avoiding you this past few days. I just want some space after hearing Tsuna-san confess to me that day. I'm sorry that I needed time to think…I love you so much that I don't want to hurt you, you're like a sister to me and I don't want Tsuna to be the reason to end this wonderful friendship. I… I rejected him, because I knew from the very beginning that you like him…Please don't be this way, please stay as our friend. Sorry for hurting you.**_

_** Kyoko S**__._

Haru started crying again, she feels awful and responsible for Kyoko rejecting Tsuna. She knew that she was so selfish to forcibly not notice Kyoko's feelings as she pursued Tsuna.

"_**Kyoko-chan…I'm sorry…I don't want to lose you either…and I don't want to lose Tsuna-san but I knew from the very beginning that I was not part of the picture since the picture compose you and him… Although it hurts so much. I'll make you two to reconsider not for my sake but yours…But before that I want to cry first so that my heart will lighten as Haru will talk to them tomorrow**_" uttered Haru as tears kept on falling down her porcelain skin.

"_**Fu~Fu~Fu, hey man there's still a girl here, I thought that all students should go home after 6 right, since all club practice finished just a while ago**_" smiled the dangerous looking guy with two other men by his side.

Haru just stared at them frighten; she seems to remember that those guys were deliquent seniors.

"_**Hahi! Haru will leave soon-desu" she rapidly arranged her things and hurried towards**_ the exit. The moment she step out the guy grabbed her arm.

"_**Hahi! Let me go**_!" shouted Haru.

"_**Oh-hoh, she's crying man…Cute girls should not cry**_" he said as he lifted her chin.

The guys laughed as the guy holding haru was diving for a kiss aiming at Haru's lips.

"_**NO!**_" shouted the horrified Haru.

That very moment she saw the guy in front of her was hit by an unidentified flying super fast object. As the guy was hit and tumbled to the ground, mini bombs followed hitting the trio making a very loud noise.

It was all too sudden, she didn't knew what happened anymore, first that she was nearly molested by a deliquent pervert then the next thing they're fried to the crisp at the floor.

All thing Haru knew was that she felt someone protecting her from the blast earlier.

The warmth of the embrace and how it was tightened around her made her secure and let out a quivering cry because she was emotionally tired and scared. It was like a roller coaster of emotions.

Haru whiff a very sweet scent from the person protecting her; yet strangely enough the smell also hinted scent of cigar. It was contradicting yet it smelled quite nice.

As she took in the scent and felt how secure she was, she slowly drifted into slumber before overhearing someone's argument.

"_**Che. You didn't need to help, Baseball idiot!**_" glared Gokudera.

"_**Maa, maa Gokurdera-kun, if you just threw those bombs at them, you'll surely hurt Haru too**_" grinned Yamamoto as he looked unto Haru who was still at Gokudera's tight embrace.

"_**Ne, Gokudera-kun?**_"

"_**What?**_!"

"_**How long are you planning to hold her like that?**_" Yamamoto's stare pointing at how tight Gokudera embraced the motionless girl.

Gokudera blushed and released the girl. Yamamoto laughed as he observed how red Gokudera became.

"_**Oh, look she's sleeping. She must be tired. Really, were lucky to stay after school since I have club practice and did some errands for the club so I stayed behind. Haru to be able here so late, why is that?**_" query Yamamoto.

"_**Che. I didn't have to stay here up late you know. It's just that I heard from tenth that this stupid woman overheard he's conversation with Sasagawa and ran away, crying. The tenth was worried so I said I'll find her. Geez, I can't find her anywhere, only this time when I ran into you while roaming the classrooms again, since I thought she'll return to get her bag, and I was right**_"

Suddenly Hibari dawned upon them, pissed.

"_**Who the hell, destroyed the hallway?**_" as he hold his tonfas on each side up, ready to attack to whoever destroyed his most beloved school.

"_**Che. What the hell!**_" Gokudera shouted glaring at the guy with the tonfas.

"_**Now, now you guys should stop the glaring competition...Hibari-kun we didn't destroy it on purpose...we just taught those perverts a lesson never to touch our family**_" he said as his grin turned into a deadly smirk.

Hibari noticed the three beaten guys on the floor; Hibari seemed to understand the situation as he gazes upon the sleeping girl. He abruptly withdraws his tonfas and drags the three unconscious guys away from them before saying "_**I'll clean this up, since no one should hurt Namimori High's students. I'll make sure to bite them to death**_" with a devious crooked smile he took them away.

"_**Che. What a weirdo**_" annoyed Gokudera.

"_**I wonder what he'll do...**_" Yamamoto laughed at the thought "_**...serves them right! Ne, Gokudera-kun I'll just carry Haru home since my way is nearer to her house than yours**_" offered Yamamoto.

"_**Che. No need, I'll take this stupid woman home by myself..**_." brushed Gokudera as he stood up and went on his way after picking up their things "_**...It's a right hand man's job after all, baka**_" smirked Gokudera.

"_**Who's the baka here? Denial freak**_" Yamamoto laughed.

As the silver haired man carried her, he heard her utter "_**Tsuna-kun**_" as hot tears melted down on her cheeks unto his back.

"_**Ei! Stupid woman, you awake**_?" he asked as he gave her a tug.

"_**Eh? Where am I...?**_" As Haru finally regained her consciousness, she tried to focus her eyes onto the back of the one carrying her "_**...Hahi? Gokudera-san? L-Let me down this instant!**_" exclaimed the flustered brunette.

"_**Che. Stop struggling stupid woman or you'll fall, you ungrateful idiot!**_"

Haru stopped struggling, afraid that she'll fall.

"_**Ei, wait...how can I be ungrateful? Aho-dera?**_" questioned the irritated teen.

"_**You don't remember? Gosh that's why I tell you you're stupid as ever.**_"

Haru tried to remember what happened a while ago, as it dawned on her as she gaped at him.

"_**...Oh now I remember. I stayed at school till it became dark, and some perverted seniors saw me...gosh I really thought that was the end of me. You saved me don't you? But I vaguely remember that part though since I lost consciousness, but it seems you weren't alone, right, you were with Yamamoto, right?**_"

"_**Sheesh, do you really need to remember that? Why won't you just shut up and thank me? Baka**_" said Gokudera as he continued to carry her down to her street.

Gokudera was kind of shock when he heard nothing from Haru, no return of insults or anything.

Then suddenly a low voice broke the silence between them and made Gokudera skip a beat.

"_**...thank you...Gokudera-san**_" said the sheepish girl.

Gokudera just replied "_**Che**_" as he blushed deep red.

Thankfully Haru can't see the blushing Gokudera, as he hid his grin behind his bangs as he look forward.

"_**Gokudera-san? You can bring me down now, you know. I can walk from here**_"

"_**Che. You can stay there for now, stupid woman, since you really had a rough day and you're tired, just for now anyway, this will never happen again. Got that?**_" snapped Gokudera.

That's what he says but the real reason why Gokudera won't bring Haru down was because of the fact he still cant calm down from the earlier remark made by the maiden. He can't still calm the redness on his face, and he can't let Haru see that so he just keep on carrying her until his blush calms down.

* * *

Haru just smiled as she rested her head on Gokudera's comfortable back.

hope you like it. :)

God Bless :)

Please review. thanks. :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Heartfelt Exchange

Disclaimers: I do not owe the anime or the manga, cause if it so, I totally Rock :))

enjoy~desu!

* * *

**Target 03: "A Heartfelt Exchange"**

It was already morning when Haru noticed the time. She remembered all the mishaps that happened yesterday as she stared off too space. She blushed when she realized that after her short talk with Gokudera, she fell asleep again.

"_**It's not Haru's fault. That idiot's back was so comfortable after all**_" she reasoned as she was seriously fighting her embarrassment out of her system.

Haru got kind of scolded by her father as when he was the one who took her from Gokudera's back as he gave a sleeping teary-eyed Haru backed to her father who was utterly surprised with her appearance, situation and the time.

"_**Miss Haru Miura! I didn't raise you to go home late, sleeping at that matter, at a boy's back!**_"

Her father was in a pitched voice, obvious, thinking tons of things regarding what happened that night.

Much to her surprise, her mother just gave her a teaser look that made her to blush a bit.

She cleared the matter, when she said he just rescued her from some perverted seniors and lost consciousness during the process, totally not lingering at the subject why she was still at school at that time.

As Haru went out from her house, she saw a familiar stature waiting for her at the gate.

"_**Hahi? Yamamoto-san, why are you here?**_"

"_**Oh! Haru-chan! Good morning!**_" greeted the overly smiling boy.

"_**Well, since the incident yesterday, I just wanna check up on you, and since my house is near yours I just decided to walk to school with you**_" beamed Yamamoto.

"_**Oh he was really worried, eh. Wait I was right. Yamamoto-san was there, and Gokudera-san just avoided the subject, that idiot**_" as she hissed at her thoughts.

"_**Oh thanks Yamamoto-san, I'm fine, now. Thanks for also saving me yesterday. Sorry to trouble you with walking with to school**_" she said politely.

"_**Maa, maa it's fine Haru-chan, if it's YOU, then it's fine**_" Yamamoto said as he emphasized the 'you' part.

Haru blushed as she caught on the emphasized word as she smiled "_**thanks**_" to Yamamoto again.

As they reached the street where naturally reuniting them with Tsuna and the others, Haru fidgeted closely Yamamoto's back, head down towards the floor.

Gokudera kind of grumbled "_**what the hell**_" under his breath the instant he saw them together especially when Haru went closer towards Yamamoto's back.

Yamamoto knew why or rather felt why Gokudera's mood turned as sour as ever, and at that he also knew why the object of Gokudera's frustration moved a little closer to him that earned him a scratch at the back of his head as a light shade of pink found its way to his cheeks.

Tsuna was there, together with a sober looking Kyoko. They knew that now full well, why Kyoko avoided the gang for the past few days.

They also knew well, why how awkward it had been while seeing the two girls fidgeting and sober looking.

Tsuna on the other hand looked guilt-ridden as he saw Haru entered the scene with Yamamoto.

The gang silently, walked towards school; well, not that silent if you considered a Ryohei throwing his fists in the air as he shouted his usual "_**to the EXTREME**_" mark over and over again.

Earning Yamamoto to smile and a certain silver haired teen an even deeper scowl on his face, but it didn't changed the fact that the trio on the triangle were still silent.

"_**Geez, can't that stupid lawn head read the atmosphere?**_" Gokudera inwardly commented as he gazed upon the trio.

Then he locked his gaze towards Haru's direction, who's still closely following Yamamoto like a lost little girl.

Earning the young bomber an irritated expression that was plastered upon his face.

"_**I still can't understand women, that's why I don't want to get too close to them**_" Gokudera scoffed to himself as he walk towards the rooftop to get their usual lunch together with the Juudaime.

At the usual spot, where the gang always took their lunch, everyone was present except of the two figures, Haru and Kyoko.

Tsuna looked especially worried, after being told by Kyoko that she'll need to talk to Haru so that everything will be back to normal; and in that will set Kyoko's final answer to Tsuna.

On the other end,

Kyoko approached Haru, as Haru smiled warily at her.

"_**It's been...awhile...Haru-chan**_" Kyoko mustered to spoke as she felt hot tears starting to well up.

"_**Kyoko-chan...Haru's not...mad...at you**_" she croaked as tears also fell from her big brown eyes.

"_**I-I'm sorry...Haru-chan...I love you...that's why I avoided you...when Tsuna confessed...I can't fake it when I turned him down, and he knew that...I felt so guilty so selfish when I can't even let go You nor Tsuna...I didn't realize it that fell for him too despite you already fell for him...I'm very sorry Haru-chan**_" Kyoko dropped towards the floor as her tears endlessly flow up to her cheeks down to the floor. She kept on wiping them yet it can't stop flowing.

The sight of her friend made her feel terrible. She knew Kyoko doesn't deserve to feel that way. She knew how selfless Kyoko is. She knew that this was the first time she felt the urge to not let go of someone for her own sake.

"_**Sake**_" she thought, as she was clearly speechless with tears flowing down just as much Kyoko's are.

"_**I-I...Up till now, I still didn't give Tsuna an honest answer...I-If you would not want...me to get involved with h-him...then I'll tell him 'no'...I-I just can't risk our friendship H-Haru-chan**_" she said between her sobs.

Haru's eyes widened in horror, when she heard Kyoko say that, she felt so terrible now more than ever seeing her friend say that.

She was selfish alright but she just can't let Kyoko give up the only thing she wanted to fight for, only for her stupid dream of being with Tsuna which was obvious since the very beginning that it will never happen.

It was Kyoko that he loved, and it was also Kyoko who accepted her whole as a friend.

She couldn't care less Tsuna than her friend now, although it hurts a lot, but she needed to admit it that it was the end for her and the start of her friend with Tsuna.

Haru kneeled down in front of Kyoko and held her into her arms.

"_**Kyoko-chan, you don't need to throw your feelings towards Tsuna-kun. I do love him but I also love you more. You're my friend, no, my sister and I can't let you throwing your feelings just because of a selfish Haru. I will...support you so please tell him you're genuine answer and don't be bothered by me...**_" she let go of her as she faced her and said with a genuine smile _**"...I'll recover.**_"

Kyoko hugged Haru as if there was no tomorrow.

Haru on the other side felt surprisingly happy for Kyoko. They both laughed as their tears slowly dried with their smiles.

As lunch finally ended with Kyoko and Haru being friends again, they both managed to return to their class with a smile on their face, yet their eyes were still sore from the early crying events.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the red-eyed girl whose vastly approaching them with a smile.

"_**What the hell, happened to you Stupid woman?**_" Gokudera blurted, worry clearly seen on his face, the same face Yamamoto had who decided to stay quiet for a mean time.

Haru had let out a big smile as she replied "_**Everything's fine now**_"

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera knew that she wasn't lying this time, that she said those words from the bottom of her heart. Yet it also sounded that something's off.

They knew how contradicting Haru's emotions now are.

But decided to stay quiet, for it seemed the best way, for now.

Haru took her rightful seat when the teacher entered, now looking out across the park where she can see kids playing from her window positioned seat.

Yamamoto kept on glancing towards Haru's direction while looking at his book.

While Gokudera just locked his gaze upon Haru, who clearly let her mind wander off somewhere looking through the window.

"_**Class dismiss**_" finally called by the last period teacher.

Haru, Yamamoto and Gokudera straighten their things up as they quickly walked outside the classroom.

To Haru's surprise Tsuna was already standing at the corner waiting for them to go out... well in actuality waiting for 'her' with an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"_**Tsuna-kun?**_" Haru blinked

"_**Haru-chan...T-thank you, for everything...and I'm very...sorry**_" mixed emotions were felt at the Juudaime's words.

Haru was surprised yet again seeing Tsuna bowed in front of her.

"_**Juudaime**_"

"_**Tsuna**_" both guardians reacted, wide-eyed when Tsuna bowed before Haru.

Haru blinked again then finally spoke with a gentle smile on her lips, urging Tsuna to stand straight again.

"_**Tsuna-kun, don't be like that. It wasn't your fault that I fell in-loved with you. Tsuna is Tsuna and I'll never hate you for loving Kyoko-chan than me. Haru just can't let this stupid selfishness be in between you and Kyoko-chan...You and Kyoko-chan will always be in Haru's heart. Please take care of Kyoko-chan, ne Tsuna-san?**_"

Tsuna was almost at tears when he heard Haru say those mature, full of understanding and forgiving words towards him.

Kyoko suddenly appeared and hugged Haru as a thank you for again giving them her blessings.

Gokudera mused over how Haru matured and how the drama has now officially, peacefully ended.

Then all of a sudden Kyoya appeared out of nowhere and said

"_**Herbivores mustn't crowd like this, or else I'll bite you all to death**_" eying Tsuna then Haru then left.

"_**What the hell? He's really weird**_" Gokudera utter pissed.

Tsuna was thankful yet again for not being bitten to death especially when he knew his eyes were pointed to him yet strangely passed towards Haru.

Ryohei suddenly jumped at the scene with his fist held high as he shouted "_**Sorry for the wait guys, let's go home to the EXTREME!**_"

"_**Che, like hell were waiting**_" muttered the already pissed young bomber.

Yamamoto gave a big grin as he pacified the sun and storm guardians, leaving Tsuna 'now holding hands' with Kyoko laughing, while Haru just smiled.

Evening came and Haru just finished her home works as she glanced over the clock.

"_**Oh look at the time, it's still just 7pm**_" she mused on how time was so slow now.

She decided to go to the park for a breather.

"_**The night's wind felt so nice-desu**_" as gently sat on the swing making it moved frontwards and backwards at a slow manner.

Suddenly a hand from behind was placed on her shoulder.

"_**Hahi?**_" she stood up and made a defensive stance.

"_**It's only me, stupid woman**_" Gokudera smirk as he saw the girl in a defensive form.

"_**Oh! It was only you Gokudera-sa...n, wait Haru's not stupid! Stop calling me that Bakadera!**_"

Haru retorted as she quickly sat on the swing again, Gokudera sitting on the other swing as well.

"_**Why are you here? Stupid woman?**_" questioned Gokudera.

"_**Haru's not stupid, stupid! Haru just want to have a breather so Haru went here**_" she snapped but answered his question nonetheless.

"_**I see. The idiot just wants a breather, huh. So hey...you okay?**_" Gokudera teased but felt the need to know how she was doing.

"_**Ah, so Gokudera Hayato is worried for Haru, ei? I never knew, you had that side in you**_" she teased though the thought made her smile.

"_**Shut up! Stupid woman, it's not like...I-I'm worried for you**_" he snapped which failed because he stuttered.

"_**Oh crap, why the hell did I stutter in front of this stupid woman**_" he thought as he stared at Haru who was laughing now to her hearts content with a hint of amusement.

"_**Ha-ha-ha, yeah right Bakadera**_" then she laughed again but now with tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"_**Oi. What now stupid woman?**_" Gokudera was taken a back by Haru's tears.

"_**Oh, wait...ha-ha-ha why in the world my tears are flowing now?**_" Haru forced a laughed yet failing as her tears enveloped her.

Now she can't even force herself to laugh, all she can do was to finally let her tears flow freely once again.

But this time she was crying for herself, to cry for her own selfish love for the tenth.

Gokudera just sat beside her the whole time she was crying her eyes out, pouring all of her selfish wants that failed to come true; nodding at each of her laments she cried during the whole time.

Gokudera can't seem to admit it, but he really hate to see Haru cry, ever since middle school, especially when they were trapped in the future. Every time Gokudera sees Haru cry by herself, he'll get so pissed that he'll train even harder to just let his frustration wears off.

"_**It's funny...I can't stop complaining...and of all people who can see Haru at this state, it was you who saw me...you're right Gokudera-san, I'AM STUPID, for falling in love, for letting go, for being so damn selfish**_" Haru wailed.

It's true though, what she said, about of all people she can cry to, she did it to Gokudera, the Gokudera she always fought over Tsuna, the one who gets her nerves wracking, and meant it literally, the one who calls her 'stupid woman' in any chance he can get. And the Gokudera who never fail to show that he dislikes her the most. Yet the funny thing was he was also the one who is now sitting beside her, patiently listening to her as she annoyingly pours out all her laments away.

"_**Talk of so out of character for Gokudera Hayato**_" Haru thought.

After an hour and a half of wailing, complaining, and blaming, pure silence was now heard from Haru, only her sobs took over the silent night.

"_**Ne, you finished now?**_" Gokudera after a long period of nodding and utter silence have spoken.

Haru's tear streaked face looked up, her eyes glimmering in the moon's light, making her watery eyes sparkle against her porcelain skin; had Gokudera stiffen and turned to look away from her face as he tries to cover his now reddish face.

"_**...Gokudera-san...thank you...for listening to my selfish wails...I felt a little better now...I-I guess this really is the end...It's true that I gave them my blessings...but it still hurt...a lot...thank you for letting me cry all the hurt that I've been feeling...thank you for just staying by my side...starting tomorrow...I-I'll start to push forward, as I move on...so that I'll really be sincere in wishing them well**_" Haru said in between sobs.

"_**Just don't push yourself too hard, let time heals you, I guess**_" replied Gokudera whose now facing Haru again.

"_**Ha-ha-ha, you've really helped me today, Gokudera-kun! I never really knew that there's a chance that we'll get along, without us shouting our tops off**_" Haru teased as she wiped her tears, dry.

"_**Wait did he just refer me as 'Gokudera-kun'?**_" he thought as a smile made onto his lips.

"_**Well, this is an exception, stupid woman**_" Gokudera smiled.

Gokudera's smile took Haru speechless; it was one of his rare smiles, the smile that was not because he was teasing or anything, it was a pure and sincere smile.

"_**You okay? Stupid Woman?**_" queried Gokudera who's looking at Haru in confusion.

"_**Haru is not stupid, Bakadera!**_" Haru shouted as she tries to land a punch at the silver head bomber who is now running away from her, circling the park, laughing.

After talking or rather complaining to Gokudera, Haru slept so peacefully, none like the other days. It was like a huge burden was off her chest, and it was all thanks to a rather hot headed, stupid, but kind (recently discovered side) and gentle guy, in the persona of Hayato Gokudera.

* * *

Please Review I guess :)

thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4: PreMidterm Jealousy

Disclaimers: I do not own KHR. :)

enjoy~desu!

* * *

**Target 04: "Pre-Midterm Jealousy"**

Weeks have passed and it's already the time for midterms.

The whole class groaned when each of their subject teachers gave them hand outs as a reviewer for next week's examination.

"_**Oh man, it's exam time again**_" laughed Yamamoto.

"_**Che. It's maybe the hardest time of the year for you baseball idiot**_" smirk Gokudera.

"_**Well, it's not like that I sucked that much, Gokudera, its just that I cant get math right**_" shot Yamamoto.

"_**Well, Yamamoto-san if you want to, I'll help you with math**_" offered Haru.

"_**Che. Like you can teach this baka here**_" scoffed Gokudera.

"_**Of course I can, idiot. Yamamoto-san is not an idiot like you always say!**_" retorted Haru, making Yamamoto blush a little.

Yamamoto's big grin made Gokudera scowl even more as he shouted

"_**The hell, then if he's not that of an idiot, then maybe you two can come with us to Tsuna's place to review, stupid woman!**_"

"_**Oh so you're admitting that I'm right, being Yamamoto not stupid and I a great tutor**_" Haru smirk, victory shown in her eyes.

"_**Not admitting any, baka!**_" huffed Gokudera.

The bickering stops when Yamamoto finally said "_**Maa, Maa, Gokudera-san, Haru-chan, if it's not too much to ask, please stop fighting over about how stupid I' am, Ne?**_"

Haru bowed at Yamamoto for apologizing, not intentionally hurting his feelings by bickering with Gokudera.

"_**Well, if Gokudera's offer is true, I guess we still can't accept it, since Tsuna needs full attention on his studies...so if it's okay with you Haru-chan, can we study math at your place, since my place is always crowded**_" grinned Yamamoto.

"_**Sure Yamamoto-san!**_" accepted Haru.

Well, one of the reasons she accepted the idea is that she still can't naturally spend time with Tsuna for that long of a period especially knowing that the couple is present. And of course it will be better to tutor Yamamoto on an environment less noisy and less tense and less Gokudera drama.

Gokudera remembered that Haru was still not that fine being around the couple too much.

"_**Darn, I forgot...the stupid woman is still recovering**_" he thought.

The school ended and the gang headed their way.

Tsuna along side Gokudera and the others bid their good byes to Haru and Yamamoto as they set off; leaving Gokudera to only scowl at the duo.

Haru waved at the couple and made a face towards Gokudera, while Yamamoto had this big grin plastered on his face making Gokudera even more pissed.

Haru and Yamamoto reached the Miura's residence, as she escorted him towards her room. Mrs. Miura gave Haru a wink signalling that Yamamoto was cute and she made a good choice, making Haru blushed.

"_**It's not like that; I'm just going to tutor him, that mother of mine, hmp**_" Haru flinch at her thoughts.

"_**So, Yamamoto-san, x + y = the square root of x and y, do you understand?**_" taught Haru.

"_**Wow, I understand it now, Haru-chan. That's awesome**_" beamed Yamamoto.

The two discussed over one topic after another; Haru was delighted on how well Yamamoto's progress with his studies.

"_**That's super great, Yamamoto-san**_" Haru beamed.

Yamamoto made a huge grin, slight pink show its way on his cheeks.

On the other hand, back at Tsuna's place...

"_**So, Juudaime, x + y is equals the square root of x and y, do you understand Juudaime?**_" explained Gokudera as he pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"_**G-Gokudera-kun how is it again?**_" query the ever distracted Tsuna.

"_**Oi, dame-Tsuna, stop looking at Kyoko and start paying attention to what Gokudera is teaching you**_" ordered Reborn.

Both Tsuna and Kyoko blushed at Reborn's remark. Tsuna smiled apologetically towards Gokudera and Kyoko.

All of a sudden Bianci entered the room.

"_**Oh Reborn-kun what do you want for snacks, mama asked?**_" query Bianci.

Gokudera thanked the heavens to see her sister wearing her orange goggles or else he'll painfully faint.

"_**Whatever mama cooks, it's still yummy anyway**_" Reborn said nonchalantly.

"_**How about you Hayato, any food request from your loving sister?**_" Bianci beamed, smiling lovingly towards Gokudera.

"_**N-No, I-its okay, A-aniki**_" nervously replied Gokudera, who seemed to wince at the thought of her sister's food.

Kyoko decided to help mama and the others to prepare food so he stood up and followed Bianci down the stairs, joining Nana, Fuuta, Lambo, and I pin at the kitchen leaving the boys all to themselves.

"_**So back to the topic, do you now understand Juudaime?**_" asked Gokudera after relating the topic.

"_**Yes, I do understand it now, thanks Gokudera-kun**_" beamed Tsuna.

"_**Even dame-Tsuna can understand it after all if he concentrates**_" said Reborn rhetorically.

Tsuna blushed and nodded as he took out a question sheet prepared by Gokudera.

Reborn noticed Gokudera's lack of energy despite of being with Tsuna.

He doesn't say much when not needed to teach Tsuna about a certain topic.

"_**Hmmm...What happened to him?**_" contemplate Reborn.

"_**Che. Maybe that idiot's enjoying himself now**_" Gokudera hissed on his thoughts.

It's not like he was being jealous or anything about Yamamoto having Haru and her time and attention all to himself; no way in hell he'll ever admit that.

"_**...maybe he's jealous**_" Reborn's words caught Gokudera's ears.

"_**Like I'll be jealous of that idiot!**_" he said standing up in frustration.

Tsuna was shocked to see an all of a sudden flustered Gokudera.

"_**G-Gokudera-kun...Reborn was just talking about some TV drama with Ryohei-nii**_"

"_**Wait...what the hell did I just do that for? And wait when did lawn head appear?**_" he thought.

Gokudera just reflected upon his actions and bowed aggressively towards Tsuna.

"_**I'm sorry Juudaime...I...was just lost...on my own...thoughts**_" Gokudera flinched.

Ryohei laughed and said "_**Octopus Head was flustered to the EXTREME!**_"

Reborn scrutinized the silver haired boy with a sinister smile on his lips.

"_**Ryohei-nii, please stop that...Gokudera-kun is there something wrong?**_" Tsuna ask in concern.

"_**N-nothing's wrong, Juudaime**_" he said politely while glaring at the still laughing Ryohei.

"_**Never in a million years will I'll be ever jealous of the stupid duo**_" he uttered under his breath.

The girls entered alongside Fuuta and Lambo, they distributed the snacks to the group.

Bianci smiled when she gave Gokudera her food which by the way is enveloped by a dark violet aura.

Gokudera desperately ran away from his sister yet failed when she rapidly shoved its way down to his throat making him groan from the taste and the stomach pain.

The day ended when Gokudera finally recovered from the stomach pain, and hurriedly went home to avoid her sister's food again.

"_**Damn aniki, forcing her poisonous food to me again this time**_" Gokudera gruff while lying on his bed.

"_**Geez, why the hell did I act like that in front of the tenth? It was way too embarrassing...damn that stupid duo**_" he said while clenching his fists.

Then again he remembered Haru in tears; he grimaced at the image of Haru crying back then so it was kind of comforting to know that little by little, Haru's recovering from the heartache, since she can smile sincerely now.

But still the image of her and Yamamoto kinda pissed him off.

He knew Haru still can't be grouped in the same room with Tsuna and Kyoko in that long period of time as of now; she still can barely make it through lunch though.

But Gokudera can still see the sadness in Haru's eyes every time she was together with the couple at lunch.

"_**Why should I even care about that stupid woman?**_" he questioned himself.

"_**It's not like me at all, maybe I have totally gone nuts, ei**_" he resigned smiling as he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

Days passed and their set of each tutorial group continued.

Gokudera concentrated on Tsuna's progress with all of his subjects.

While for Haru, well, it's not the usual tutors anymore; it's more like an academic hang-out if you put it that way.

During tutorial times, Haru and Yamamoto will chat about how their day became while answering their home works together. Their usual topic was about how Gokudera was as sour as ever to them for the past few days.

And sometimes during their breaks whether on school or on their tutorial time they go out together to buy snacks.

Leading to how she brought Yamamoto to her favourite cake shop; Making Yamamoto share all his knowledge about baseball and Haru shares how tough it was to make costumes and stuff she learned in gymnastics while happily eating her own share of cake.

Upon Noticing this lingering 'closeness' between Yamamoto and Haru, Gokudera became uneasy.

"_**Che, weeks ago she was crying to me, but now look at that foolish grin she has with Yamamoto**_" he uttered not loud enough to let Haru or the baseball idiot or anyone for that matters, hear.

He was annoyed at how the baseball idiot casually puts his hand on her arm while biting into his sandwich, as if it was necessary.

"_**Is it really necessary for the baka to hold her on the arm like that?**_" he questioned himself as he silently watched the two giggle while having their lunch.

Tsuna looked especially concerned, when he gazed at the scowling Gokudera.

"_**Ne, Gokudera-kun?**_" Tsuna inaudibly motioned.

"_**What is it Juudaime?**_" Gokudera asked politely.

"_**Are you okay? Mmm... Do you like anything to eat? You haven't been eating since Lunch started**_" concern was clearly seen on the tenth's face.

Lunch time was almost finished yet even a bite of food, he still hasn't eaten, since he was so busy examining the two.

"_**Oh, sorry for worrying you, Juudaime, I'm just not that hungry, maybe I'll just grab a sandwich or water, later to class**_" Gokudera whispered politely.

Tsuna resigned as he went back on chatting with Kyoko and the others.

Ryohei was re-telling on how great boxing was over and over again not failing to add '_to the EXTREME_' on each of his comments.

Kyoko alongside Tsuna laughed at her brother's antics saying "_**nii-chan, we all knew that**_"

While Yamamoto, Haru, Chrome was also laughing at Ryohei's statements.

All of a sudden, Chrome blushed when he heard Mukuro Rokudo's laugh and said "_**He's so silly, right my lovely Chrome**_"

"_**I-I know, Mukuro-sama, but at least he's making us laugh**_" smiled Chrome to herself.

"_**Ku~Fu~Fu~Fu, you really are my sweet Chrome**_" Mukuro whispered.

Chrome blushed and said "_**Thank you Mukuro-sama...by the way, Chikusa and Ken said whenever you contacted me that I'll say hi to you**_"

"_**Ku~Fu~Fu~Fu, I see**_" as his voice disappeared from Chrome's mind.

"_**Oh, his already gone**_" Chrome thought disappointedly.

"_**Hahi? Chrome-chan, why were you suddenly quiet-desu?**_" query Haru.

"_**Yeah, that's right Chrome-chan, what's the matter?**_" Kyoko joined in.

"_**Oh...It's nothing...it's just Mukuro-sama, suddenly contacted me, then went away again**_" blushed Chrome in her small lovely voice.

"_**Mukuro-san? Is there something wrong Chrome-chan?**_" Tsuna asked wide eyed, thinking all the possible reasons why he contacted her.

"_**No, It's nothing Boss, he was just checking in on me**_" Chrome explained, her tinted cheeks still won't wear off.

"_**Oh...I see**_" Tsuna said laughing at the end of his statement, thinking on how '_paranoid_' he was.

Haru and Kyoko joined in the laughter as well as everyone else except Gokudera.

Haru noticed Gokudera sulking beside Tsuna, obviously not in the mood for some laughter.

But decided to stay vigilant for the time being, for it was practically for the best.

Lunch ended and the gang was separated once again.

Ryohei went to his class while Tsuna, Kyoko, and Chrome went to theirs, same with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru.

Yamamoto was still beaming about the laugh trip they had earlier to Haru; she laughed as a reply but still can't keep off her concerned gaze upon the silver head boy.

The teacher started discussing their last topic before midterm starts.

Everyone paid attention since it was also part of the test; well, everyone except Haru who was musing over something.

"_**So why did Bakadera, was oh so silent all of a sudden? I kind of missed him teasing me or joining in the group with his usual hot headed demeanour**_" she thought.

"_**I just hope, he'll get over whatever he's dealing with, soon**_" she sighed.

Thoughts of an angry, teasing, and flustered Gokudera in front of Tsuna made its way onto Haru's mind, making her inaudibly giggle to her thoughts.

But one memory lingered in her mind, and it was the memory wherein she poured out her heart to Gokudera, who surprisingly consoled her sincerely.

"_**Heh...It was like I was talking to a stranger that time, it wasn't like Gokudera-san to just hear me out and smile...that beautiful smile**_" she pondered at her thoughts as she reddens up.

The words '_class dismissed_' broke her reveries as they stood up and bowed.

"_**So Haru-chan, today is the last day for our tutoring lessons, right? Before going to your house wanna stop by the new cake shop just by the station, since...you like cakes, wanna buy?**_" Yamamoto said.

"_**Uhm...yeah, sure...let's do our best again today, Yamamoto-san**_" she beamed.

Haru casually looked towards Gokudera, who was now leaving for the door.

"_**Wait...Gokudera-san, are you leaving already? Why won't you wait for us?**_" queried Haru.

"_**I need to meet up with Tsuna and the others...and you guys don't need to walk with us since...your way is not in ours**_" he spoke gently, as he quickly glanced at Haru and Yamamoto.

"_**It's not like we can't walk with Tsuna and the others, Gokudera**_" Yamamoto pointed out.

"_**Che. Whatever**_" Gokudera flinched as he walked out the door.

"_**What's up with him, being so unenthusiastic all of a sudden**_" Yamamoto said with a serious face.

"_**Haru doesn't know, it's kinda weird seeing him like that. Well, Haru guess we should just let him be, since Haru knows he hate people messing with his stuff, right?**_" appeased Haru.

Yamamoto and Haru were able to catch up with Tsuna and the others with Gokudera silently standing at the back.

They both bid their good byes as they headed towards the station, for some cakes. Everybody reciprocated except Gokudera, who just continued walking down Tsuna's street.

Haru seemed affected by Gokudera's actions. It was not like him at all to be too quiet and be an ignorant little brat.

"_**Well he is a brat anyway, but not this kind of brat**_" she sighed in frustration.

"_**Ne, Haru-chan...**_"Yamamoto smiled bashfully "_**...if ever I get good grades this time, may you grant me one wish?**_"

"_**Hahi? What wish Yamamoto-san?**_" Haru blinked, confused at the sudden request.

"_**Well...It's a secret for now, if I do had a good result, then will I tell you...so Haru, is it okay with you...It's only just like a reward**_" he beamed hopeful that she'll accept.

Haru thought about it for a minute and replied with a comforting smile "_**Sure, Yamamoto-kun, it's not like I'll have to jump over a bridge or something right? So I guess I can, but be sure to get good grades Yamamoto-san –desu**_" she grinned.

Yamamoto laughed and said "_**Since you accepted it, I have now the energy to hit a good mark, Haru**_" he smiled.

Haru blushed on his remark.

On the other hand, Gokudera was as lifeless as ever, only forcing to smile whenever he taught Tsuna or talked with Reborn. Bianci noticed his brother's unusual attitude since the review for the midterms started.

"_**Kyoko-chan?**_" Bianci motioned Kyoko to move a little closer to her.

"_**What is it Bianci-san?**_" Kyoko asked.

"_**Well, is there anything bad or saddening happened at school**_" she queried while motioning towards Gokudera.

"_**Oh, there was nothing wrong I guess...well on the surface everything's fine, I'm just not so sure about Gokudera-san acting that way**_" Kyoko said with concern on her voice.

"_**Mmm...I see, well if anything happens please tell me, ne, Kyoko-chan? And oh, also please ask Haru too, since she's with the same class with the brat**_" Bianci appealed.

Tsuna tried everything he knew to make Gokudera a bit livelier, yet failed.

Reborn mused over on how Tsuna's charm was starting to wear off on Gokudera.

But he knew that it was not the reason why Gokudera is still the way he is now, he knew that it involved someone, since he is the best hit man in the world after all to not know that.

"_**It will sure be entertaining**_" Reborn uttered, with a sinister smile on his face.

"_**Huh? Reborn?**_" Tsuna wondered to Reborn's all of a sudden statement.

Gokudera, Kyoko, and Ryohei just gazed at Reborn who's just now drinking his cup of coffee.

"_**It's nothing, dame-Tsuna...**_"he said as he hits Tsuna with a hammer-like form of Leon "**.**_**..now, concentrate.**_"

"_**Ouch, that's cruel Reborn!**_" Tsuna grumbled while rubbing his sore head.

Bianci knew that Reborn knew something, since she can sense his remark directly pointed towards Gokudera.

"_**Hmmm...What is it Reborn-kun?**_" she pondered.

Then all of a sudden, an afro-cow like kid, Lambo, entered trying to distract Tsuna and the others when studying while I pin and Fuuta constantly tailing him and telling him to stop.

"_**Lambo-sama wants to play! I'm bored!**_" he shouted.

If this happened before, surely he was now blasted into the next neighbourhood by Gokudera's dynamites.

But oddly enough this '_part_' of him too was affected by his sudden change of mood.

Lambo was mad since Gokudera wasn't paying attention to him, so he set his pink bombs towards Gokudera and '_booooooooooom_' Gokudera was now covered with slight burn's and ashes.

Everyone was shocked when Lambo did that; especially when _he_ did it Gokudera.

As Lambo was laughing, and telling the whole gang that "_**Lambo-sama has now defeated the Aho-dera**_" a strange dark aura was growing from where Gokudera-kun was.

"_**YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! YOU'LL NEVER WISH THAT YOU'D BEEN BORN! IDIOT!**_" then he threw Lambo through the window and set off some of his dynamites towards him.

The noise created by the dynamites was loud, but innocent Nana, just mistook it for a Grocery sale and went on her way to find out where the sale has been held.

Kyoko, I pin and Fuuta, quickly went downstairs to go out and look for Lambo, who was now crying "_**gotta...be...calm**_" then he suddenly burst out to tears after that.

Gokudera, who has now calmed down, swiftly bowed towards Tsuna for an apology for the dynamites that he set off.

And bowed again to say that he'll go home first; leaving Tsuna, Ryohei, Bianci stare at him as his figure disappeared towards the door, while Reborn still has that menacing smile on his face.

As Gokudera, passed I pin, Fuuta, and Kyoko who's now holding a super crying Lambo, he gave Kyoko an apologetic look as he dismissed himself swiftly.

"_**I really can't understand him, these days**_" resigned Bianci.

"_**I think...he's facing a tough call right now, since it's unusual for Gokudera-san to be moping all the time**_" Kyoko chirped.

"_**Well...in all honesty, when he threw some dynamites towards Lambo, I might say, that was the very first time I felt he was back to normal after few days of always being so quiet**_" Tsuna said rhetorically.

"_**Right...that brat making us worries like this**_" Bianci added as they laughed at the sudden flashback.

"_**We should cheer Octopus head to the EXTREME!**_" shouted Ryohei making Tsuna and the others cringe at his volume.

"_**I know. Let's make a thank you party, for Gokudera-nii, since he taught Tsuna-nii and Kyoko-nee for the upcoming midterms**_" suggested Fuuta.

"_**I pin will help!**_" cheered I pin.

"_**Lambo too will help, since I can't make Aho-dera the only star here**_" the afro-cow beamed after he wiped his tears away.

"_**That's right! Let's make the party after the exams! I'll tell Haru-chan and Yamamoto-san to help too**_" Kyoko said blissfully.

Tsuna and Ryohei both agreed about the plan and were in high spirits about it.

"_**Oi, dame Tsuna, before the party, you should pass your midterm's first, baka**_" Reborn chirped casually.

Reborn's casual statement made Ryohei and Tsuna sighed in defeat making Fuuta and the girls laugh at their reactions.

"_**Hayato, you better be cheered by this, you're making not only Tsuna but all of us worried**_" Bianci thought as she was till pondering over her brother's sudden actions.

And just about that the midterms are now rapidly approaching.

* * *

phew. ;)

thanks again please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Company

**Target 05: "An Unexpected Company"**

"_**Whew! After this and at last exams are finally over!**_"  
Haru sighed in relief.

Over the past three days Namimori High had started their mid-term examinations, due to that the famiglia concentrated on their studies for one week before it started.

The gang was divided into two study groups; one is Gokudera's group who is teaching Tsuna and Kyoko, well it's mainly on Tsuna alone since Kyoko's just present because she was Tsuna's girlfriend and as far that it shows she can handle all of her subjects' very well.

And the other group only consists of Yamamoto and Haru.

Well everything work out fine, since even the stuttering Tsuna had ease on taking all of his exams stating the fact that Gokudera had improved in his ways of teaching the tenth.

Of course Haru can't lose as well in regards of her teaching capabilities since Yamamoto also had ease in taking his exams especially in math that was sure a pain to him before.

The bell rang, indicating that their last exam has finally come to an end.

"_**Yes!**_" Yamamoto beamed.

"_**Finally we can rest and enjoy the weekend**_" Haru exhaled while stretching her stiff arms.

Haru then leaned towards the laughing Yamamoto and whispered to his ears earning the young man a faint tint upon his cheeks.

"_**So, Yamamoto-kun, we need to meet up with Kyoko-chan and the others to finalize the upcoming party for...**_"

She then tilted her head a bit towards Gokudera's direction.

"_**...you know who-desu**_"

Actually during their study sessions last week the gang found something odd with Gokudera's attitude, he seemed kinda down, always lost on his thoughts, and awfully quiet, not that they preferred a loud-mouthed one but they just knew that he's not being himself.

So the gang decided to throw a party for Gokudera, a '_Thank-You-for-Teaching-Us_' and '_Let's-have-an-awesome-time-since-exams-are-over_' party is somehow like it, just to uplift the silver haired young man's spirit.

"_**So Haru-chan, will you be on it with us?**_" Kyoko inquired.

"_**Sure, Kyoko-chan, I'm in! I just hope that the Bakadera will be uplifted soon, it's scary to see him so quiet-desu!**_" she pouted.

"_**So pretty much something's up with him, huh; not only he's like that with us in class but he's also like that with Tsuna and the others. Now if I think about it, his really kind of weird, being quiet even though Tsuna's around**_" she thought.

But then memories of the usual Gokudera filled her mind. She laughed when she remembered how flustered Gokudera is whenever he is with his beloved Juudaime, and how he argues with her every time she'll be too close with Tsuna.

It kind of saddened her when their usual bickering is now on hiatus since he became down.

Gokudera can't help but to keep his gaze on Yamamoto and Haru who's now whispering words with each other.

"_**Tch. So now you two can't even let me in on your conversations, huh. Not like I care, idiot**_" he muttered under his breath as he pinned his gaze only on Haru now.

When she casually glanced over where Gokudera is, He swiftly averted his eyes towards the window.

"_**Crap! Why the hell did I stared at her? How long was I out staring at the stupid woman?**_" He mentally slammed himself on a wall as hot pink tinted his cheeks.

"_**Huh? Was Bakadera staring at us? Oh no! He might have heard of our plans-desu!**_" Haru also mentally banged her head onto a wall fearing that their plans were going to be spoiled 'cause of her recklessness.

"_**Wait...I guess, he hasn't heard a thing yet, whew safe. Wait... so why was he staring at this direction? And is he blushing? Was he sick with fever or something?**_" Haru pondered on her thoughts.

One thought crossed her mind as it crashed her making her blush hard.

"_**No...Way...there's no way he'll be looking at me**_"

She then peeked at Gokudera's direction again only to find herself looking back at he's bright emerald eyes.

It was like a moment was paused between them as he's emerald eyes engulfed Haru's deep brown chocolate eyes and vice versa.

That paused moment went back on instant play mode when Yamamoto broke it off by tugging Haru's arm pulling her back to existence.

"_**Hahi?**_" Haru blushed.

"_**Ne, Haru-chan, weren't you listening?**_" Yamamoto said in between laughs seeing how flushed Haru was when he tugged her.

"_**I said that we should better get on going, since Gokudera is already heading towards the door**_"

"_**Hahi? Gokudera-san is?**_" She then quickly looked at the now empty seat where he was awhile ago to the Gokudera who is now nearly approaching the exit.

"_**Hahi! Leaving already Gokudera-san?**_" Haru quickly called for the retrieving figure of Gokudera.

"_**Is not obvious stupid woman? That's why I call you stupid, stupid**_" he fumed not looking at her or the young guy beside her.

Haru was already going to return his insults with her very own when she was suddenly stopped by his next words.

"_**Oi, stupid woman, tell Juudaime that...I can't walk with you guys to home today. Because...I have something else to do**_" he said hesitantly as he glanced over his shoulders towards their direction.

"_**Hahi? You're not walking with us today? Why?**_" Haru inquired a bit shock since it was the first that he'll skip on walking with them, no, he's beloved tenth home.

"_**I just said it, stupid woman; I have some place I needed to go to, why the hell should I keep on repeating myself stupid woman**_" he exhaled a bit annoyed.

"_**Maa, Maa, if Gokudera has other appointments just let him be Haru-chan**_" Yamamoto joined.

Gokudera winced upon hearing how intimate Yamamoto's '_Haru-chan_' was.

"_**Che. I'll leave the tenth to you baseball baka, don't be an idiot and ensure tenth's safety, 'kay! I'm off!**_" Gokudera ordered a bit loudly this time.

Then he went on his way with a bang, literally slamming the door shut behind him.

Yamamoto laughed on how stern Gokudera's order for him was, Haru just smiled as a reply yet her gaze was still glued on the door. 

"_**Che. Some place I needed to go to my ass, as if there was really a place that I needed to be in right now!**_" Gokudera grumbled as he sat at the park's swing by himself.

Then the memory of the two being together re-surfaced and pissed him more.

"_**Darn that baseball baka! Now I can't even walk Juudaime home now**_" he said in both scorn and regret.

But he knew it was also the best _for now _since being with Haru and Yamamoto is giving him _crapped feelings_.

"_**Maybe their idiocy is overloading...and it's starting to suffocate me**_" he said out of the blue as he kept talking with himself, gently pushing the now slightly moving swing he was in.

"_**You're wrong mister**_" Reborn suddenly appeared dressing like a pre-schooler girl making Gokudera to stop on his movements.

"_**Huh?**_" he scowled.

"_**I said you're wrong mister**_" Reborn scoffed as he emphasized the word 'wrong' to Gokudera.

"_**Who the hell are you little brat? And if what you said about me suffocating because of their idiocy, wrong. Then why the hell I feel suffocated whenever I see those idiots?**_" He rumbled towards her clearly not knowing it was Reborn and the fact that he's kind of confessing what he felts towards a kid.

Reborn who was in a disguise smirk, because he just confirmed he's hunch onto why Gokudera's acting the way he was now.

But he also noticed that the boy was also oblivious to his feelings stating that he was still a child.

"_**Ne, mister, if that's the case then you're still wrong; know why? Other people's idiocy can't suffocate one person; it can just piss the hell out of you but not suffocate you. Do you know why you feel suffocated whenever you see them, Mister?**_" Reborn said rhetorically.

Gokudera was about to say something when Reborn suddenly cut him off by he's signature mischievous smile and maniacal aura as dropped his remark.

"_**You suffocate because of your OWN idiocy, know it, and learn how to deal with it**_"

Stunned, Gokudera only managed to shun her off by his "_**shut up**_" statement.

Reborn smirked knowing how he's words affected Gokudera good.

"_**Ooh, an ice cream truck just went by over there, maybe I'll get some, bye mister**_" she said rhetorically as if nothing Reborn said actually happened.

Gokudera just gawked at the little girl's disappearing form as she crossed the street.

"_**Hell? Who was that brat? And she's still, what, a pre-schooler? How the hell she popped out of nowhere and said those disturbing things?**_" he breathed still unmindful to the fact that the little girl was actually Reborn in disguise. 

On the other hand,

"_**So yeah, that'll be great! Right, Tsuna-san?**_" Haru beamed over the details of the said upcoming party tomorrow night.

Finalizing the details of the party is a bit tough since it was agreed on a very much earlier date. Although it seems that they have already handled the situation easily on hand.

Yamamoto and Bianci with the help of Mrs. Sawada were in charged with the food preparations for the party. Well, Bianci promised not to put poison and spoil the party for her dear brother so they also let her in the cooking committee.

Kyoko together with Tsuna, Ryohei, Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta were in charged over the party's decoration and other miscellaneous stuff.

Little Reborn volunteered to be the one who's going to be in charge of the whole event.

Not that Tsuna can't resist since once Reborn starts putting his leg onto something you can't tell him to just back off, explaining to why Tsuna was whacked in the head by him when he first opposed to the idea of Reborn being the one who'll be in charge of the party, afraid that anything may happen, and meant _anything_.

"_**Hahi! How about Haru? What does Haru be in charged with?**_" Haru asked.

"_**Of course, you also have Haru. In fact you held the most important assignment in this party**_" Reborn smirked.

"_**Hahi?**_"

Bianci looked intently on Reborn trying to pick up hints regarding the current situation on hand.

"_**And that's baking Gokudera's Cake**_" Reborn said nonchalantly as he took a sip on his cup of tea.

"_**That's great Haru-chan! That would be nice, right Tsu-kun?**_" Kyoko smiled.

"_**Right! That's a great assignment you have there Haru**_" Tsuna agreed making Haru blush a bit.

"_**Make the best cake Haru-chan to the EXTREME!**_" Ryohei cheered.

"_**Yey! Lambo-sama will eat all of Haru's baked cake!**_" Lambo shouted excitement clearly shown on his little face.

"_**No! Lambo must share. Don't be too greedy, that's not yours**_" I pin reprimanded Lambo who's now wailing because of I pin's discharge of him.

Yamamoto calmed Lambo down as he laughed at all he's comrade's antics.

"_**Ha-hi?**_" Haru was lost in her confusion.

To tell you the truth Haru doesn't know how to bake. Well yeah she can make one delicious meal but it's something to do with cooking and not baking. Since her middle school didn't offer any culinary classes only those basic cuisines are present since their school focuses more on the academics rather than those stuff.

Nevertheless she was determined to do it since even Reborn ask her to do it and it's for him as well, finally having to do something for him as repayment for the last time he comforted her. Hoping it will also ease him of his predicament as his words ease hers.

"_**Haru will do her best!**_" Haru beamed as she suddenly stood up.

"_**Ne, Tsuna-san is it okay for me to leave first since I need to find the best cake recipe everyone can enjoy with?**_" she asked.

"_**Oh, sure Haru, be careful on your way okay**_" Tsuna smiled as he and the others said their goodbyes to her.

Haru bowed and swiftly went towards the door, as she went passed Mrs. Sawada she quickly told her goodbye and went off the house.

Just as she went out, she paused for a moment and think.

"_**Mmm...Where would I search for good cake recipes?**_"

"_**To Namimori High**_" Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"_**Hahi Reborn-chan? Why were you here all of a sudden? Weren't you with Tsuna in his room just a while ago?**_"

"_**Just saying, well your school has one big library right? So why won't you try your luck there**_" he stated totally avoiding the question as of to why he was suddenly there.

"_**And oh if ever you see Hibari, tell him he's invited, okay? I'll be returning now bye**_" then a sudden secret hatch engulfed him down to the ground.

"_**Hahi! Is that one of Reborn-chan's hidden hatch pads? Cute! Mmm...Hibari-san? As if he'd accept right? I still don't want to be bitten to death yet**_" she shudders of the thought of her being bitten to death by Hibari.

"_**Hmmm...wow, this is the first time I'm working hard for something that is not for Tsuna-san, well can't help it since that baka help me a lot back then**_" she giggled at her thoughts as she went on her way towards Namimori High.

Luckily, the library was still open till five thirty that afternoon, so she decided to check out several recipe books about cake making since it's already passed five o' clock.

Instead of going home to study the books, she went to her now empty classroom and decided to do it there.

Ignoring the fact that it was almost night time and it can be dangerous there due to her past experience there.

"_**Mmm... so is this Cheese fondant is better than the Strawberry Short Cake here or this Dark Chocolate Tiramisu suits his taste better?**_" she inquired as she kept on flipping the pages of the book between these three recipes.

"_**You over there, don't you know that school ended a long time ago? You being still here is against the rules. I'll bite you to death**_"

All of a sudden Hibari appeared at the door, eyes glowing with blood thirst as he held his mighty tonfas with each hand.

"_**Hahi! H-Hibari-san! I-ah, I'm just looking over which c-cake recipe I should bake for t-tomorrow's party**_" she stammered as surprise filled her senses.

Hibari, who just now recognized who the person was actually lost its bloodthirsty eyes and was replaced with a stoic expression as he hastily returned his tonfas to where it was before.

"_**You of all people should know that this place does not suit to an idiot herbivore like you, especially when it's after school hours**_" Hibari said in a monotonic way.

"_**Hahi?**_" was all she can reply clearly ignorant of Hibari's warning implied on his words.

"_**You actually forgot how you were attacked here?**_" he bemused.

"_**Oh...so he knew?**_" she thought as she kept on staring on Hibari like some kind of rare animal she has never seen before.

Hibari with his stoic expression turned slowly walking away from her, which was suddenly halted on his tracks when he heard her call out for him.

"_**What?**_" he asked as he gave her a cold stare.

"_**Hahi! This person really is dangerous**_" she thought as she shuddered.

"_**A-ano...Hibari-san, what c-cake would you p-prefer?**_" she queried.

He just gave her a scoff as a reply.

"_**Well, I'm just asking you since Reborn-chan said you were also invited in tomorrow's party**_" she pouted.

"_**Party? The baby ordered that?**_" he inquired.

"_**Yes, tomorrow's party for Gokudera at Tsuna's house at 5pm sharp**_" she replied kind of annoyed.

"_**Ah. That Herbivore's party huh**_" he jeered.

"_**So what, you coming? 'Cause if you do, then help me with choosing which cake to bake**_" she snapped forgetting the fact that she was talking with Hibari of all people.

He gave her a piercing dagger look that reminded her it was Hibari she was talking too.

"_**Then which would you prefer?**_" she lowered her voice this time.

Abruptly he came towards her direction and sat at the nearest chair in front of her.

"_**Hahi?**_"

"_**You said that the baby ordered me to come right? So fine I'll come and you said that if I'd come I'll help you with choosing the right recipe right? Stupid herbivore**_" he said nonchalantly.

Haru obviously shocked by the sudden actions of Hibari, smiled and thanked him for helping her as she took her respective seat in front of him.

Haru lay in front of her, the three recipes she took hard to choose from.

"_**So what do you think is best Hibari-san?**_" she asked to the young man in front of her who's looking rather bored than cooperative.

Hibari who's now chin is resting on his hand peeked at the said recipes and gave his immediate reply.

"_**The Dark Chocolate Tiramisu**_"

"_**Hahi! That's perfect, not too sweet not too bitter**_" she agreed completely engulfed by the fact she was writing down the ingredients so she can buy later before she goes home.

"_**We finish here? Herbivore?**_" he asked.

"_**Uh-yeah, thank you Hibari-san, you had been such a big help-desu**_"__she smiled happily.

Without a word he stood up and walked towards the door, then paused for a while as he gave his final remark as he glanced over his shoulders.

"_**You better get going now too; it's already quite late herbivore**_"

"_**Hahi! Hai-desu**_" she chirped.

"_**And if you do this again, I'll really bite you to death without hesitation, Miura**_" then he set off.

Haru gaped at the disappearing form of Hibari's coat when she giggled to herself.

"_**He's not so dangerous after all; even after his last warning he still didn't bit me to death, I guess I should be careful now, what an unexpected company I've got there-desu**_"

As Haru went towards the gates of the school, Hibari watched her from his usual spot at the rooftop. Then a fluffy yellow bird suddenly flew to his left shoulder and chirped aloud stating that he was hungry.

As Hibari gave some bread crumbs to the bird he then crooked a smile.

"_**Dark Chocolate Tiramisu, huh, such an herbivore, that Miura Haru**_"


	6. Chapter 6: Cakes and Confusions

**Target 06: "Cakes and Confusions"**

Hi guys! So here's Chapter 6. I gotta warn you this is the SUPER LONGEST Chap I have ever made..woot :)) Lol. btw I'm not really sure if the characters here are a bit OOC, but still I did my best and I'm still a beginner. LOL thanks for the REVIEWS I SUPER LOVE YOU ALL. :) I hope you Like this new Chap..now I'm gonna wrack my brain for the next Chapter. ANy comments and suggestions or even questions are welcome. :) R&R please it helps a lot. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Cause if I did, hell yeah that's AWESOME. :))

Enjoy!. :)

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_**Mmm. Huh, Haru slept? Oh. Haru's phone is still ringing, who may it be-desu?**_"

Haru yawned as she stretched her stiffed arms and back as she tried to stand up from the chair she was seated a while ago.

In fact, Haru slept at the Kitchen where she stayed all night baking the cake, yet it kept on turning bad so she kept on repeating it until she fell asleep trying.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_**Mmm. Hello-desu? Haru speaking**_"

"_**Haru-chan!**_" the caller on the other end beamed.

"_**Yamamoto-san?**_" she replied still kind of sleepy.

"_**So how's the cake doing? As for us we're almost done cooking the food and Tsuna and the others too are almost done with the decoration**_" he reported eagerly.

"_**Hahi? Cake-desu?**_" Haru glanced over the mess she made at the counter.

"_**Hahi! Yamamoto-san! I-ah...I'm not finished yet**_" she resigned.

"_**But don't worry I'll finish the cake, promise! But Haru guessed she'll be a little late though. So don't wait for me, 'kay**_" Haru said in an optimistic voice.

"_**Ha-ha-ha! Its fine, it's fine. I'll tell the others, just don't be too late, 'kay?**_" Yamamoto assured her before hanging up.

Haru quickly gathered all the remaining ingredients and tried to bake again. After a couple of failures, she gave up and shouted.

"_**Why is it so hard to make the cake fluffy and delicious?**_"

While Haru was doing her usual tantrums every time she was frustrated, her mother suddenly materialized beside her from the back of the house.

"_**Hahi? Okaa-san? Haru is so sorry for disturbing you in your work**_" said the flustered Haru.

Actually her mother was doing some of her pottery works at the back of their house when she heard Haru screamed out of frustration.

She also knew that since yesterday evening Haru was practically messing their kitchen just to bake a cake.

Somehow a little bit tired of her prattles about not doing the cake properly she finally decided to help her baking it, so that she can finally have peace on her pottery works after that.

"_**Haru-dear, what cake are you doing again?**_" she asked ignoring Haru's apology.

"_**Hahi? Mmm. It's Dark Chocolate Tiramisu**_" she replied in a soft tenor.

"_**Oh, I see. Mmm so what's the problem Haru-chan?**_"

"_**Haru's problem is...Haru really doesn't know how to bake and the instructions are clearly not helping**_" she cried out of frustration.

"_**Hmmm. Well, it really can't be helped then, so I guess I'll help you, Haru-dear**_" Haru's mother smiled beautifully.

"_**Really? Okaa-san? Thank you very much!**_" Haru hugged her mom in delight.

"_**Ne, Okaa-san?**_" Haru suddenly asked as she looked up to see her mother's smiling face.

"_**Hmmm?**_"

"_**If you'll help me now, why not long ago, huh? You knew how hard I worked yesterday night even sleeping in the kitchen out of tiresome, so why only now?**_" Haru raised an exquisite brow towards her mother.

"_**Ha-ha-ha, oh Haru-chan, it's because I had some business with your father last night**_" she laughed menacingly.

Haru reddened as she broke the embrace off with her mother.

"_**Okaa-san!**_" she accused.

"_**Fine, Fine Haru-dear. I'm just joking, come on let's start shall we, if you ever want to finish soon**_" she appeased as she glanced towards the clock.

"_**Hahi! It's 4:50pm already? We need to hurry Okaa-san, please**_"

As the two started to bake, Haru's mother gave her instructions by first showing her how to do it then leaving Haru to finish what she started as a demo.

The two had fun as they step by step baked the cake. In the middle of their preparation Haru's mother asked an innocent question that made Haru blush hard.

"_**What again, Okaa-san?**_" she inquired pretending she hasn't heard the question first hand.

"_**I asked...to whom you are making this lovely cake for?**_" she said eyeing her daughter.

"_**Hahi? A-ano to everyone I guess**_" she shrugged trying to chase away the blush that's threatening to re-surface across her puffed cheeks.

"_**Ahhh, you sure? Haru-dear?**_" she asked as she enjoyed her daughter's reaction.

Tensed, Haru promptly told her mother that it was for Gokudera's party and that everyone is going to eat it, so practically she's making it for _everyone_.

"_**Oh-ho-ho, Haru-dear, so it's for that**_" She teased emphasizing on the word '_that_'.

Haru caught her mother's meaning behind the given statement as she blush an even deeper shade of red earning her mother a smirk.

Mrs. Miura, finally satisfied on how she teased her daughter, left the last preparation on her daughter's care, since the cake is almost halfway done; but not before leaving a short teasing advice to her daughter.

"_**Ne, Haru-dear, to make the cake even more delicious for the person eating... You should bake it with your HEART, bye**_" then she took off returning to her pottery haven.

"_**Whatever, Okaa-san**_" she scoffed, burning cheeks evident on both sides of her face.

"_**Bake with your heart, huh?**_" she thought as sudden images of Gokudera occupied her mind.

After realizing it was Gokudera that filled her mind she immediately shook it off as she referred to herself as baka because she should think of Tsuna and not the foul-mouthed and bad-tempered Bakadera.

"_**Tsuna. It should be Tsuna, darn it and not that idiot!**_" she said as if trying to convince herself that it was still Tsuna who's on her mind as she desperately tried to shrug off Gokudera's image out of her head.

Finally the cake was finally done. It was a complete success much to her distaste.

"_**Baka. Baka-Baka-Baka. Haru is such a Baka! How come Haru made such a wonderful cake, when all this time while Haru was baking it, Bakadera kept on popping on my mind?**_" She fumed.

"_**Whatever. At least Haru finally finished it**_" as she glanced towards the clock again, her eyes widened as she read 5:55pm on it.

Rapidly she placed the finished cake into a beautiful red box and secured it with an elegant yellow ribbon, and rushed to her room to take a quick shower and to fix herself up.

"_**Oh. No. I hope I can still reach the party in time of the program**_" she hoped as she opened the shower and indulge herself by the warm water flowing through her alabaster skin.

* * *

"_**Tch. Why the hell, did that baseball idiot asked me to go to Juudaime's house at 5pm? Why can't I visit Juudaime in a much earlier time? That Baka! Always giving me a hard time, but I can't complain since the tenth also said so. I'm just glad he wasn't angry because I failed to walk with them yesterday**_" Gokudera grumbled.

When he neared Tsuna's house, he felt an eerie aura from its direction.

Without thinking twice he dashed towards the Sawada Residence and swiftly opened the door only to find that the lights were completely out.

"_**Juudaime? Mrs. Sawada? Reborn-san? A-Aniki?**_" He frantically yelled for their names in hopes of a reply.

But nothing came in return.

Petrified, as sudden thoughts crossed his mind whether the family was attacked or whatever; had searched the room, when he caught sight of a faint light coming from behind the door to the living room.

"_**Juudai...me?**_" frantically opening the slide door only to dumbfounded by what he saw.

"_**Welcome! Gokudera-san!**_" the gang had popped poppers across the room as they greeted the flustered storm guardian.

"_**Eh?**_"

"_**It's a thank you party that we had set up, just for you Gokudera-kun**_" smiled Tsuna.

Still a bit flustered and dumbfounded, Gokudera bowed to Tsuna and the others as a sign of gratefulness for all their efforts for the said party.

"_**You're being too paranoid, Hayato, relax it's just a party for you my lovely brother**_" Bianci said as she eyed her dumbfounded brother.

"_**A-Aniki?**_" Gokudera once again thanked the heavens upon seeing her sister in her usual goggles.

"_**How lovely looking for your sister like that, Hayato**_" Bianci added as she attempt to hug Gokudera who with ease dodge her and quickly went towards Tsuna and the others.

"_**How selfish, not giving her beautiful sister a hug**_" she muttered.

"_**Sorry Gokudera-kun for making you worried like that**_" Tsuna apologized bashfully.

"_**It's okay tenth! Don't worry about it**_" Gokudera said Happiness clearly shown in his voice.

"_**So, since our guest of honour is here, let's get on to the show**_" Reborn declared.

Joyous music filled the Sawada residence as the first game was played.

It was bowling the Vongola style game. Tsuna was surprised to see his backyard suddenly opening as a small bowling arena surfaced.

"_**Re-Reborn?**_" he asked frenzied.

"**Nice, ei? It was thanks to Gianini's help**" Reborn smirked as a sudden flustered Gianini popped up and showed off his masterpiece to Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled nervously hoping that Gianini's said masterpiece won't backfire on them.

It was Lambo's turn to roll the ball when Hibari arrived.

Hibari's arrival went unnoticed to everyone except Reborn and Mrs. Nana Sawada.

Hibari with his stoic expression greeted Nana and sat at the back of a pillar in Tsuna's backyard under the shade.

"_**Oh, you showed up, Hibari-san**_" Reborn said in a plain tenor.

"_**Hmmm**_" he said coolly.

"_**So using Haru to invite him is a success, eh? It seems Haru's charms work out great even on a person like Hibari; like what I've predicted, she can be a great asset to our family in the future**_" he thought as a dark smirk filled his expression.

"_**Reborn-kun...**_" Bianci called "**...**_**It's time for dinner**_"

"_**Already?**_" Reborn asked casually upon returning to the gang who are now assembled again in the living room.

"_**Yes. Well since Lambo broke the arena with his pink grenades and all, we decided to eat first before starting another game**_" she said in an exasperated tone.

"_**It's not Lambo-sama's fault! Ha-ha-ha-ha! It's because those white thingy's didn't fall when I rolled the ball**_" Lambo yell, proud of what he had done.

"_**No. Lambo. You destroyed it**_" said I pin.

"_**Yeah, you destroyed it, say sorry to Gianini-san**_" Fuuta said as he pointed towards a crying Gianini, saddened by how broken his masterpiece was.

"_**I won't!**_" Lambo shouted only to be smacked in the head by Reborn using a mallet form of Leon.

"_**gotta...be...calm...waaaaaaaaaaaaah!, you'll pay for this Reborn!**_" he wailed as he accidentally set off his 10-year bazooka.

"_**My, My, young Vongola? So I'm in the past again huh, that snotty kid, can't believe it was me 10 years ago**_" Adult Lambo appeared who was in his usual cow print suit.

"_**Romeo!**_" Bianci, out of rage towards her ex-boyfriend who literally owned the same face as Adult Lambo, made her way to smack him in the face with her poison cooking.

"_**Serves you right**_!" Bianci with her maniacal aura laughed towards the whimpering Adult Lambo on the floor.

"_**A-Adult Lambo-san**_" Tsuna cried.

"_**He got it good to the EXTREME!**_" Ryohei joked not understanding that the poor guy just intake a heavily dose of poison into his system.

"_**Nii-san, it's not good to joke at a time like this**_" Kyoko corrected his brother.

"_**Yeah that's right senpai. Ei Tsuna you think he's still alive?**_" Yamamoto inquired in a casual tone.

"_**I th-think so**_" Tsuna said nervously fearing for Lambo's life.

"_**And Bianci-san, please don't waste food, okay? Stuffing food to someone can always lead to one's stomach pain**_" Kyoko added.

"_**Like your death, if it was Aniki's cooking that you ate**_" Gokudera mumbled.

"_**Oh. Sorry Kyoko-chan, Temper just overwhelmed me**_" Bianci said apologetically to Kyoko completely ignoring her brother's comment.

"_**Herbivores**_" Hibari sneered.

As they laid Adult Lambo's unconscious body at the side, they started eating.

Nana Sawada gave Hibari his share of food as she smiled to the young man in front of her and said "_**Just tell me, if you want more okay?**_" earning a sharp nod from Hibari himself.

"_**So you're telling me, that the baseball idiot and Aniki cooked this?**_" Gokudera said in disbelief fearing that it may be poisoned.

"_**Don't worry, it's not poisoned since mama was also there to help**_" appeased Reborn.

While Yamamoto laughed at how Gokudera suddenly took a bite from his food after mentioning Mrs. Sawada's name also earning Tsuna a smile.

"_**So does anyone know where Haru is now? She's kinda an hour and a half late**_" Tsuna asked kind of worried since the time for their other surprise for the storm guardian is vastly approaching.

Gokudera stiffened upon hearing Haru's name.

"_**Oh. I guess she's not yet finish on what she was doing. But don't worry since its Haru were talking about, she'll arrive here on time for that**_"

Yamamoto winked, since he doesn't want to ruin the upcoming surprise for Gokudera by telling them she's still finishing the cake.

Bianci eyed her brother whose hold is gradually tightening around his fork.

"_**Is something the matter, Hayato?**_" Bianci smirked.

"_**N-nothing, s-stupid Aniki**_" Gokudera stammered as he hastily stuffed himself with a large onigiri making him choke.

"_**That's why I always tell you to eat it bits by bits**_" Bianci simpered as she patted Gokudera's back and offered him water.

"_**Ha-ha-ha! Take it easy Gokudera**_" Yamamoto suggested as he laughed upon seeing Gokudera's sharp glare towards his direction.

"_**That Herbivore and she said to come at exactly 5 this afternoon, and yet she's the one who's late**_" Hibari scoffed as he took a bite of his fried sweet salmon.

"_**Hibari, Hibari**_" the fluffy yellow bird chirped.

"_**Oh, you like this?**_" Hibari pointed at the bread crumbs on his salad earning him another chirp from the bird.

Hibari then offered the bread crumbs to the bird as it happily ate the crumbs off Hibari's hand.

* * *

"_**Hmm. Hair? Check, Cologne? Check, Purse? Check, Cake? Check**_" Haru looked at her reflection one more time before leaving for the door.

"_**Bye Otou-san, Okaa-san and thanks for helping me bake the cake too**_." She said as she rushed towards the door.

Haru, who let her hair fell down from her shoulders with only a couple strands of hair were pulled up into a flowery like bun on the right side of her head, beautifully graced her way out of her house in a pink blouse paired with a sleek denim shorts and elegant pink doll shoes, had set off towards Tsuna's House.

As she ran passed bystanders, each person may it be a girl or a boy never failed to tilt their head at the stunning girl.

Oblivious on how people look at her, still kept on running towards the direction of Tsuna's place clinging the box onto her chest.

Haru calmed a bit upon seeing Tsuna's house in a corner, thus making her stop from running into walking.

"_**It's bad, if I get too sweaty before I even do anything at the party**_" she said to herself as she wiped a fraction of sweat on her forehead with a handkerchief.

Upon looking at the box she was handling so closely around her chest, afraid that it may fall anytime, made her smile subconsciously.

After a few more steps Haru exhaled deeply in front of Tsuna's house and opened the gate.

"_**Oh, Haru-chan, I'm happy you came. Tsuna and the others are inside the living room**_" Nana smiled brightly.

"_**Oh Thanks Mrs. Sawada-san-desu**_" she bowed then rushed towards the living room only to be stopped by Reborn.

"_**Good. You just came in time, Haru-chan**_" Reborn said approvingly.

"_**Thank goodness-desu; I'm sorry Haru-chan is a bit late because Haru found difficulty at baking the cake first**_" Haru smiled apologetically.

Reborn smirk under his black signature hat upon seeing Haru was beautifully dressed.

"_**This will be interesting, I wonder what would their reactions be?**_" Reborn uttered under his breath menacingly.

"_**Hahi? What did you say Reborn-chan?**_"

"_**Nothing, just wait here first, 'kay? Then come on in with the cake when I prompt you to come in, Ne, Haru-chan? And thanks for inviting Hibari for me**_" Reborn smirked.

"_**Hahi? Hibari actually came? I thought he was kidding, is he actually crowding with Tsuna-san and the others?**_" Haru asked in disbelief.

"_**Well, its Hibari were talking about, and the kid don't joke around, and as for your second question, he's by the pillar at the backyard**_" he said nonchalantly.

"_**Hahi!**_"

It was true Hibari doesn't know how to joke or even kid around. The thought of Hibari sitting by the pillar alone made her giggle; even though she knew he was reluctant on coming he still did come despite on knowing there'll be crowding evident on the place.

"_**Oh, Hibari-san**_" she muttered as she can't stop to giggle for a while.

Reborn on the other hand left Haru and entered the living room.

"_**Well, since you're all still stuffing yourselves happily, we may still proceed to surprise number two**_" Reborn said as he eyed Tsuna signalling that Haru's already arrived.

Seeing Tsuna's relieved face, Yamamoto also knew.

Gokudera just shrugged even though he knew that the surprise was initially for him.

"_**Okay, you can come in now**_" Reborn said a bit loudly so that whoever beyond the door can hear.

"_**Hahi, it's my turn now**_" Haru determined to deliver the cake to Gokudera inhaled deeply and opened the sliding door slowly revealing herself.

Gokudera's eyes widened in awe and surprise as slowly Haru revealed herself to everyone eyeing only at him, as bright shade of pink slowly crawled its way across his cheeks.

"_**Sorry Haru's late, here's your 'Thank-You-Gokudera-san' cake**_" she smiled brightly as she handed the cake to a standstill Gokudera.

"_**Hahi? Not saying anything? Bakadera?**_" she teased as she made a face in front of him, totally ruining her lady like look.

"_**Tch. Why should I say something stupid woman**_" he retorted as reality shook his senses.

"_**You should thank Haru for that, I basically do an all nighters just to bake that cake for you**_" Haru pouted.

"_**Shut Up, Idiot**_" he snapped then quickly bowed down a bit so that he's bangs covered his face and the box in front of him as well.

That made its last straw; Gokudera was now red as a tomato. Thankfully nobody saw how flushed he was since he quickly hid his face with his bangs and the box.

"_**Let him be, Haru-chan, that's just how Hayato shows his gratefulness**_" Bianci teased.

Gokudera's reaction made Bianci and Reborn smirked in delight; especially Reborn who hid his victorious smirk with his hat.

Haru who smiled upon hearing Bianci's comment said "_**Well, if that's the case, your welcome-desu**_" then quickly joined Bianci and the girls at the other side not waiting for the storm guardian's reply.

"_**So the herbivores finally here, huh**_" Hibari said as he heard the sudden commotions inside.

In a matter of fact it was not only Gokudera who blushed the moment Haru entered the room; there was also Yamamoto who turned deep red upon seeing Haru's sudden appearance only to hid it with his large hand.

"_**Haru-chan, you look so pretty today**_" Kyoko said approvingly on how beautifully dressed Haru was.

"_**Oh. Thank you Kyoko-chan**_" Haru said bashfully.

"_**It' true Haru-chan, you're so pretty today**_" Chrome joined in with her sweet and low tenor.

"_**Haru's always been pretty; it was just enhanced more when she dressed up today**_" Bianci added making Haru blushed more.

"_**Hahi, before I forgot, I'll help slice the cake for everyone, 'kay**_"

Haru gracefully walked towards Gokudera's direction, which seemed to calm down a bit as his colour seems to return to normal.

"_**Gokudera-san, I'll help slice the cake for you, ne? So better eat it**_" Haru taunt with a smile.

"_**Tch. Fine**_" was all he can say as he tried to act coolly just to hide the fact that the finally fading blush is threatening to re-surface once again.

"_**So Haru-chan, what cake did you make?**_" Tsuna asked casually as Haru started to slice the cake.

"_**Oh, it's Dark Chocolate Tiramisu-desu**_" she smiled kind of shock how she didn't wince nor blushed when Tsuna spoke to her.

"_**That's perfect, Haru-chan, not too sweet and not to bitter, just the perfect cake for today's occasion**_" Kyoko chirped.

Haru who was now handing everyone their share smiled when Ryohei pumped his fist onto the air as he shouted "_**It's delicious to the EXTREME!**_"

I pin, then excused herself from the group to help Mrs. Sawada get more refreshments when Haru with one more plate on hand walked towards the backyard's direction not before smiling at them and said

"_**Yeah, it was the perfect cake-desu; but, I didn't choose it alone though so I can't take all the credit since Hibari-san helped me upon choosing which cake I should bake as well**_"

"_**Nani? Hibari-san did?**_" Tsuna gaped.

"_**Yup. Hibari-san did too-desu, so, I'll deliver this to him in thanks of helping me in choosing which cake recipe is to bake, ha-ha-ha, well baking the cake is an entire different story though**_" she laughed.

"_**How? Hibari's not here?**_" Ryohei queried.

"_**Oh, he's here-desu, by the backyard, Reborn-chan told me so**_" Haru replied.

"_**NANI? HIBARI'S HERE?**_" Tsuna said out of surprise.

"_**You're too loud, Herbivore**_" Hibari suddenly appeared upon hearing his name, with his tonfas raised high in each hand.

"_**H-Hibari-san?**_" Tsuna questioned afraid that he'll be bitten to death by the young man in front of them.

"_**Yo, Hibari!**_" Ryohei greeted only to be glared by the respondent.

"Yo, Prefect" Yamamoto joined in earning the same treatment he gave to the sun guardian.

"_**Hahi? Hibari-san?**_" She asked a bit confused as to why he suddenly showed up and scaring the hell out of them, well mostly Tsuna anyways; but seeing him again with his usual demeanour made her giggle a bit since after that latest encounter she had with him, her entire view of him rather _changed._

Upon hearing his name uttered by Haru, he steadied his glare towards Haru, as he took a swift examine on her, he lowered his tonfas as slight tint of pink had evaded his cheeks only to be noticed by Reborn.

Out of frustration and confusion he headed towards Tsuna and gave him a quick smack in the head just to release the tension that was building into his system, and then afterwards he coolly walked towards Haru's direction as he grabbed his share of cake from her hands and hastily jumped outside through the backyard leaving them all astounded.

"_**So, Hibari, as well?**_" Reborn thought.

"_**Ju-Juudaime? Are you okay?**_" Gokudera who came back into his senses rushed towards Tsuna whose face now is facing the floor.

"_**Teme, that Hibari! I'll make sure he'll pay for what he did to the tenth**_" Gokudera cursed.

"_**Tsu-kun, does it hurt?**_" Kyoko aided as she caressed Tsuna's swollen head.

"_**Hahi! Fuuta-kun, please get some ice for Tsuna-san**_" Haru said.

"_**That's painful to the EXTREME!**_" said Ryohei in a sympathetic tone.

"_**Maa, Maa let's calm down and eat some of Haru's cake, okay**_" Yamamoto appeased.

"_**It-tai! Mng. I guess Yamamoto's right**_" Tsuna said as he struggled to ignore the pain that throbbing very hard on his head.

As Fuuta gave Tsuna his ice, Kyoko held it for him as she comforted the aching young Vongola.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked towards Haru to check if she was okay, to their surprise Haru was totally fine and was also smiling happily at the couple.

"_**Cake? Is Haru-chan's cake already here?**_" Lambo who was already a five year old then awaken from his older version slumber, because of a sudden intake of poison that also took effect on his younger self.

"_**Hahi? Lambo-chan, you're awake! Here's your slice-desu**_" Haru said as she gave the bouncing kid his share.

"_**Ha-ha-ha! Lambo-sama approved of Haru's cake!**_" Lambo shouted totally oblivious to what's happening beside him.

As the gang finally enjoyed their cake in peace, earning Haru a smug face since her efforts wasn't been put to waste, Reborn then suddenly held the floor again and spoke.

"_**Ciaossu, since you have finally enjoyed your meal and surprised number 2 has been successful...**_" eyeing Gokudera upon saying so "_**...we'll proceed to our next game on our program, and it's find the 'it' in the dark the Vongola style!**_" Reborn smirked.

"_**The mechanics are simple, were all going to play in the Vongola style tent...**_"

Upon saying this, a huge violet tent appeared at Tsuna's backyard making Tsuna yelped in surprise again

"_**...and in there, the 'catchers' will be trying to find the 'it' who will be the one to enter the tent first then after 1 minute the 'catchers' may now proceed inside as well and try to catch the 'it' in the dark, a time limit of 10 minutes will be given, and if no one can catch the 'it' then the 'it' has the privilege to accept the reward of 'wishing-anything-and-it-can-come-true-bracelet' and to have one 'catcher' of his or her choice be his or her slave for a week, but if anyone from the 'catcher' side can manage to find the 'it' before the time limit ends, which will be screened and proven by none other than me, then he or she may accept the reward and make the 'it' a slave for he or she for a week**_" Reborn stated nonchalantly.

The reward '_wishing-anything-and-it-can-come-true-bracelet_' made the gang excited in participating; each has their own reasons on to why they want to win it so badly.

"_**Just you wait Juudaime; I'll get that reward so that finally I can be your right hand man**_" Gokudera thought as his eyes started to gleam brightly on its own.

"_**Haru must get it, at all cost!**_" Haru thought determined to really win it to own it.

"_**Uwah, Lambo-sama will win!**_" Lambo shouted in excitement.

"_**Ne, so Kid, who's the 'it'?**_" inquired Yamamoto.

Then all of a sudden the room was now on zero gravity as the gang floated in the air.

"_**According to my ranking, Gokudera-niichan is the top one on my best to be it in a game ranking**_" ranked Fuuta who contacted the ranking star resulting on to why the gravity around him dropped zero.

"_**So, with the help of Fuuta's ranking, Gokudera will be our 'it'**_" Reborn said as the gang fell hard towards the floor as the gravity around them returned to normal.

"_**Darn you Lawn head! That hurt!**_" Gokudera hissed when Ryohei landed flat on his stomach.

"_**Shish, so I'm the 'it' huh. I won't any of you to catch me**_" He smirked upon regaining his balance as he stood up.

"_**So Gokudera, go on ahead our Vongola Style tent that was made by our very own Gianini**_" Reborn ushered.

The moment Gokudera went inside, Reborn started the stop-watch that he had on his hand, while Bianci and Gianini took their places on the control room so that they can see Gokudera's movements inside the dark tent.

"_**Tch. It's so dark here...Tch darn!**_" Gokudera blindingly slammed himself on a wall.

"_**Teme, how can there be a wall here? Is these like a maze or something in the dark?**_" he questioned out loud.

Well, there's one thing that Reborn had left out when he explained the mechanics of the game. Actually, He controls the field where they're playing. Gianini made it like Reborn ordered, so that they can control the sudden traps that will pester the 'catchers'.

"_**1 minute just ended so 'catchers' can now go on ahead of the tent, good luck on finding the 'it' minna-san**_" Reborn leered.

Upon entering, different situations occurred to our fellow teens.

Tsuna passed out the moment he entered the dark tent since Gianini pressed the 'ghost' trap making Tsuna scream in fright.

"_**Tsuna's out, he passed out; that dame-Tsuna**_" Reborn announced at the other player inside the tent.

"_**Ju-Juudaime, don't worry your suffering won't be in vain**_" Gokudera muttered as he was determined to win this for the sake of being Tsuna's right hand man.

After that Ryohei was out, blindingly throwing himself on a wall until he passed out.

Next was I pin who activated the pin time bomb upon seeing Hibari's hologram making a huge explosion.

"_**Hahi? What was that explosion just now?**_" Haru jumped upon hearing the loud explosion 'caused by I pin.

* * *

Back at the control room,

"_**You're too ghastly upon setting all of these traps for the family when it's supposed to be only a game, Reborn**_" Bianci commented upon seeing a flustered I pin exploded.

"_**Hmmm. When it comes to the Vongola, they always need to be trained, and well its fun, don't you think?**_" Reborn said darkly.

Bianci lovingly laughed as she hugged Reborn as they continue to watch the family playing in the dark with unexpected traps that was set against them.

* * *

"_**Ha-Ha-Ha! This is Fun**_" Yamamoto sniggered as he dodged all the traps that burst towards his direction as he swiftly advanced at the dark using his instincts as his only weapon earning him an approving smile from Reborn.

"_**Hahi...Hahi! That was way too dangerous**_" as Haru felt that she just luckily dodged some of the traps that were activated on her path.

As the seconds tick by Kyoko, Lambo, and Fuuta were out too; as for Chrome she was forced to quit, out of default because a sudden Ken and Chikusa appeared and started destroying one part of the set upon searching Chrome. As a result, Gianini had lost control over the machineries of the tent.

"_**Due to some technical breakdown, please stand on your guard and reach for the nearest exit you can stumble upon, 'cause the control for the traps is currently down, and so now the traps are all hay wired, we'll try our best to take over the control as soon as possible, but for now stay unhurt**_" Reborn ordered.

"_**Tch. Like hell I care, I'll just treat this as a training exercise for me**_" Gokudera sneered prepared to blast the traps he can feel coming his way.

"_**And oh, the only ones remaining in there is the it, Yamamoto and Haru**_"

Gokudera and Yamamoto widened their eyes upon hearing Haru's name. Since it's them, they know they can manage on their own and take it as another training experience but as for Haru, a girl and has no experience in dealing things like that especially in the dark, made them worried a lot.

"_**That Baka, hope she won't get blasted away**_" Gokudera uttered as he swiftly ran at the dark, blasting whatever he felt as a trap, in hopes of coming in contact with Haru.

"_**Haru**_" Yamamoto also ran towards whatever direction his instincts are telling him as he also sliced the traps that hindered his way towards Haru's direction.

"_**Hahi! There are a lot of explosions now, and Haru's worried; Haru can't see the exit or the incoming traps-desu**_"

Frustrated and scared Haru just stood as a rock in her position hoping that she won't encounter any traps and in hopes that the maintenance will be over soon, so it will be over now.

* * *

"_**Hiiee! What happened Reborn?**_" Tsuna, who finally woke up, was alarmed in the current situation of the remaining players inside.

"_**Boss-su, I'm sorry, Ken actually went in with Chikusa and Ken went wild, destroying a part of the set making it gone haywire like this now**_" Chrome apologize with Chikusa by her side.

"_**Byon~ I didn't knew it will turn out like this**_" Ken defended.

"_**Ken**_" Chrome pleaded.

"_**Ken, apologize as well**_" Chikusa chastised Ken.

"_**Fine, Fine, I apologize**_" resigned Ken.

Tsuna and others were agonized to the three who's still inside the tent; since a few minutes after the said haywire of the traps, all they can hear was explosions, and tons of it.

And the worst part is that they can't really see what was happening inside since the camera were all busted as well.

"_**Haru-chan**_" Kyoko uttered, fret and concern clearly seen across her face and the faces of their friends.

"_**Gianini-san, please fix the controls quickly so that this will all stop, and that the lights inside will be turned on too**_" Tsuna panicked as a new explosion was heard.

"_**Don't worry Juudaime, after this little click, everything will return to normal**_" Gianini assured Tsuna as he clicked the final button making them in control of the tent as the cameras started working and the lights were now turned on.

* * *

"_**Haru-chan?**_" Yamamoto called as he sliced another incoming trap that was set his way.

"_**Hahi! it seemed that the explosions are coming from that way, and in the sound of it, it's drawing in much closer to me**_" Haru comprehended and decided to ran blindingly to the opposite bearing from the nearing loud explosions.

"_**Where the hell, is that stupid woman, darn it if only I can see the way**_" Gokudera cursed as he kept on running blindingly towards a path that he felt was right since traps weren't messing his way in this direction now.

Then a huge thud was heard as two bodies collided to each other.

The moment they fell on the ground, the controls were fixed and the lights were suddenly turned on and cameras from the insides also started working.

Yamamoto, who finally caught up since there was now light that aided him through, stood still as his eyes pinned at the two bodies lying on top of each other upon the ground.

"_**Mmmm**_" mumbled Gokudera as he slowly regained his focus upon the sudden brightness of the light.

Haru, on the other hand stayed still as she blinked her eyes open adjusting to the sudden light, only to find herself locked in an awkward situation.

When the two finally realized their current stature, two loud screams filled the tent.

* * *

Everybody at the control room gaped at the sudden picture that welcomed them the moment the controls were fixed.

Haru was on top of Gokudera, and their lips were also placed perfectly on top of each other.

That awkward moment started when Haru decided to ran toward the opposite direction clearly not hearing Yamamoto's call looking for her, at the same time Gokudera also blindingly ran towards Haru's direction and thus bumping each other as a result.

Haru, who sat straight away from Gokudera, blushed hard as she covered her gashed lips.

While Gokudera, casually sat up ignoring the blush that's threatening to show, and wiped the drop of blood from his also gashed lips.

Tsuna and the others, rushed towards the tent only to find the tension between the three.

The girls quickly aided Haru as they placed a cloth over her shoulders.

Yamamoto, whose hold tightened around his katana, walked towards Haru and bent down towards her acquired height.

"_**Haru-chan, are you okay?**_" he asked as he deliberately wiped the small fraction of blood that lingered on her chapped lip.

"_**I-Haru's fine. I-ah, I should go home, now since it's a bit late, sorry Tsuna-san, I'll leave first...**_" she said as she slowly stood up and bowed to everyone as a sign of apology.

"_**...and I'm sorry Gokudera-san**_" Haru said calmly not facing the storm guardian who just looked at her.

"_**I'll send you home**_" Yamamoto offered ignoring the fact that Gokudera was about to reach for Haru.

"_**No, its okay. Haru-chan can manage, I'll be fine. Don't worry**_" Haru inhaled deeply as she set a big grin onto her face assuring everyone she's _okay_.

"_**Tch. What are you moping for, stupid woman? It's not like I wanted to kiss you, did I?**_" Gokudera carelessly commented to the standing brunette.

Haru went berserk upon hearing Gokudera's casual remark. She's been suppressing her emotions about that whole incident pretending like it was nothing not until Gokudera broke the final straw upon speaking casually.

"_**You idiot! Of course I'd mope you idiot! Don't you know how hard I tried to look as if I was fine! Then you just need to break it by saying that like you never wanted too kiss me! I don't like to be kissed too by someone like you! It was my first kiss! Don't you know how important to me that kiss was? Give it back you moron! I Hate YOU!**_"

Tears escaped her eyes and ran towards the exit only to be followed by Yamamoto before leaving a word or two towards Gokudera.

"_**Gokudera, you idiot**_"

All of a sudden Bianci went to Gokudera's side only to slap him hard on the face.

"_**Hayato. There's a limit to your shyness and jokes too you know. You should have never said that to poor Haru-chan**_"

Gokudera touched his swollen cheek and whispered as his gaze followed the retrieving figure of her sister "_**I know that...I guess I'm just being a real jerk**_"

Gokudera bowed to Tsuna and the others for an apology and went his way to find Haru.

The gang was still at loss for words upon just seeing the tension grew larger and just nod at Gokudera who was about to leave.

"_**I hope everything will be fine...this was supposed to be a cheer up day for Gokudera-kun, then this happen**_" Tsuna sighed.

"_**I'm sure it will be fine Tsu-kun...I'm sure it will**_" Kyoko appeased, determined to have faith upon the trio.

* * *

Well. So how was it? UUUHhh please don't be mad if I didn't gave justice to it. :( Please still do Suggest It will help me alot. R&R. So this is the beginning of something. Promise It's like a rain before a rainbow. :) The fluff will be next 'kay. thanks loves don't forget to review. ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Intertwined Minds

Yey! I just finished chapter 7 :)  
I just want to thank all who reviewed, add my story to alerts and favorite story and me as an author. Seriously because of you guys it gives me all the more inspiration to write. :)

I super love you all. :)

Well, I hope you'd like this chapter, :)

Enjoy! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR, only the story. :)

* * *

**Target 07: "Intertwined Minds"**

"_I'm sorry but Haru's not been feeling well since yesterday, so I let her skip school today, maybe by tomorrow she'll be up and about again_" Mrs. Miura explained in the phone.

"_Oh. I see. Well, please tell Haru to get better soon, and tell her also that I have all the notes for the lectures she missed today...Uhm thank you Mrs. Miura_" relayed by the person at the other end of the phone.

"_Oh, yes I'll tell her that, what a considerate boy you are...eh, what's your name again young man?_" She inquired.

"_Ahhh, thank you Mrs. Miura..._" while he unconsciously scratched the back of his head like he was embarrassed or something "...it's Takeshi, Yamamoto Takeshi ma'am"

"_Well thanks then Yamamoto-san...goodbye_"

"_Thank you too ma'am, goodbye_" and he shut his phone looking disheartened that he hadn't had the chance to talk to Haru.

It has been two days after the kissing accident happened, ever since then Haru had locked herself up in her bedroom, refusing to talk or see anyone claiming that she's sick.

Of course the gang didn't believe her, she wasn't sick, and they all knew that. They knew it was all because of that kiss. Yes that stupid _kiss_.

That scene kept on playing and playing on her mind for two straight days like a video on repeat, never letting her to fall asleep.

Well not actually since she still did sleet out of her tiresome heavy eyelids because of all the crying parade she had done for 48 hours straight.

But what made her cry most is not the humiliation she received from that accident, nor the fact that her first kiss was stolen.

No, although she never admits it, Gokudera's words made her cry the most.

'_Tch. What are you moping for, stupid woman? It's not like I wanted to kiss you, did I?'_

Those words that strung something deep inside her heart that made her hurt more.

"_That jerk...how can Haru find herself a husband now? Now that he did that...I-I can't get married anymore!_" and then she wailed again punching her pillow like a crazy woman would do.

Then as if she remembered something she slowly took the pillow and hugged it, burying her tear stricken face on the pillow and muttered something.

"_You even said that you don't even want to kiss Haru...Is Haru that ugly that he don't even dreamt of laying his lips on mine as in never in his entire life?_"

Then all of a sudden she shoots her head straight back up as hot red sprawled across her face.

"_Hahi! What on earth am I thinking? Haru's not a pervert!_"

Then she buried her face again at the pillow.

"_I just wish that everything will be back to normal...It's hard to see him now especially after what happened...and it was in front of everyone too..._" her words where muffled by the fact that her face was buried in the pillow and because of the silent tears that escaped her brown eyes.

A sudden realization hit her and made her smile.

"_Hahi? It was really in front of everyone, right? But it really didn't bother Haru about Tsuna-san seeing all of this...Haru was so consumed about Bakadera and me that Haru forgot about Tsuna-san...was I really over him? How odd Haru was in-love with him since middle school but it only took me about a couple of weeks to completely forget him_"

At least Haru was now fully recovered from her present broken heart, but still the thought of Bakadera kept her mood sour.

"_At least Yamamoto-san had the decency to ran up to Haru and escorted me home, at least he made Haru feel at peace a bit with his comforting smile...not like the source of the problem who never even bothered to follow me or apologized for being such a jerk...well I never expected him to do it anyway but still...he really is such a jerk! B-but Haru still don't understand why Yamamoto-san did that-desu_" she wondered as pink tint slightly graced her cheeks.

With that last confusing thought, Haru wailed like a mad person until she finally drifted to sleep as if her energy left her dead.

* * *

Yamamoto kept on glancing at Haru's now empty chair while his mind wandered at that night's events.

He grimaced at the sight of the two who shared a kiss. But what made him furious was how easily Gokudera made Haru cry after that.

He followed her that night not knowing what to do. Hurt and anger filled him that night but when he caught up on Haru he immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Haru back then was still crying but the moment she was pulled into his arms she became ultimately astonished by his sudden action.

Yamamoto sensed Haru's body stiffened into his embrace but he didn't care, he didn't care that what he was actually doing now made him seemed out of character. No he didn't. Because now, all that he can think of is Haru and nothing more. He wanted to cheer her up, seeing her cry like that makes his stomach twist in audible pain.

After a few minutes that felt like hours for the two, Yamamoto let go of Haru not before rubbing her lips with his hand.

"_There. Like nothing happened_" he grinned towards the puzzled girl.

"_Hahi?_"

"_The kiss, it's gone...I rubbed it off of you, so smile now Haru, 'cause its suits you much better than crying_" he smiled genuinely making Haru skip a beat.

Haru just smiled in return at loss for words and walked side by side Yamamoto until they reached the Miura's Residence.

He knows that she knew it will never be gone, that it really won't appease her that much, that whatever he did, the idiot silver haired man got it from her.

But there was one thing that he didn't know, that his words, his smiles even his hug made Haru at peace even for a little bit.

Gokudera casually walked inside their classroom as if nothing happened.

He gave a quick glare at Yamamoto as he passed him by and an offhand look upon seeing Haru's vacant chair.

"_Shish. She's absent huh, I thought the stupid woman's okay now?_" he thought as he again shot Yamamoto a death glare.

To his surprise Yamamoto was actually reciprocating his death glare with his own deadly version.

Gokudera raised an irked brow towards him and scoffed "What the hell baseball-freak? Glaring at me? What? So you finally decide to show your true colors?"

That made Yamamoto's patience break; he roughly stood up as he charged at Gokudera and took him by the collar of his shirt, a suspending fist not too far from the silver haired teen's face.

"_What? You'll hit me? Then go ahead freak and be my guest_" Gokudera smirked.

The way his scowl turned into a smirk, made Yamamoto to just really hit him good in the face, well, he really and I meant badly wanted to since his fist was already gonna give him what he deserved when their homeroom teacher suddenly crashed in and stop Yamamoto in time, making his fist stopped an inch away from Gokudera's face.

The students fell silent as they observed the two boys who still stood at the same position when the teacher suddenly barged in.

Gokudera smack his hand off his collar and after giving his final death glare at the young man he roughly took off even bumping the teacher on his way out the room earning him a remark from the Vongola Rain Guardian.

"_Idiot_"

"_I know_" Gokudera muttered.

Yamamoto smirks upon hearing this, knowing that for the first time of their lives he agreed to what he just said.

* * *

In actuality he really did follow Haru that night; he knew he was being a jerk and that he had gone over the board. But what made him halt dead on his tracks was when he saw Yamamoto lovingly hugged a crying Haru. The sight of the two made him sick and turned his mood as bitter as it did before.

"_Whatever, he can take care of her, I'll just go and leave the two love birds alone_" he muttered as he walked away unseen from the two.

"_Here I' am worrying about her, and there she was letting herself be hugged by that baseball freak_" he scowled as he kicked an empty can away from him that just bounced off the wall and hit him square on his knees that made him curse more.

Remembering that night's event had added more fire into his already burning mood due to Yamamoto's sudden actions towards him earlier that day.

Just to cool his head Gokudera decided to just skip school altogether and just walk aimlessly to hell's where his feet will take him.

"_I'll probably go and apologize to Juudaime later for not being with them at lunch and after school_" he thought and sighed when he finally stop to look at his surroundings.

"_Where the hell I am?_" he queried until the answer dawned on him.

"_Oh great...Just friggin great! Damn these stupid feet, why the hell did you even take me here? Oh crap now I'm scolding my freaking feet. What the hell am I even doing now?_" Gokudera cursed as he realized where he was even scolding his feet upon walking there, feeling like a total idiot for what he just did.

"_This is where she cried her heart out because of Juudaime and Sasagawa. How the hell did I even cope up with her that time with her frantic wails and all?_" he questioned his self.

It was already late in the afternoon when he stumbled across Namimori Park feeling a bit idiotic and sluggish, so he decided to just kill the time there as he reminisce the event he shared with a crying Haru Miura.

To his surprise he saw a lone girl who was sitting at the swing. He felt that he knew the person since her back was unmistakably familiar to him, even that sight was all to familiar, like that night when he saw Haru by the swing heartbroken.

He hesitated at first since his eyes were kinda bad and that the setting sun just made it worst for him to see the girl clearly.

But after hearing the lone girl shouted his name paired with words like pervert, ass, stupid and jerk, he immediately knew it was _her_ after all.

"_Shish, it is her...that stupid woman_" he said in gritted teeth.

He coolly went to where Haru was and before she knew it, she was smacked hard in the head by Gokudera.

"_What the! What did you do that for? You idi-..._" She stopped midway when she saw who it was who smacked her.

Gokudera smirked upon seeing her bewildered expression turned into a horrified one the moment she saw him.

"_Idi- what again? You haven't finished your sentence, stupid woman?" _He scoffed.

"_Hahi? Go-Gokudera-san? Why are you here?_" She blinked as if she had seen a ghost.

"_Why the hell is he here anyways? Here I' am moping and stuff because of what he did, then here he is picking a fight, not even minding a thing about what happened that night_" she thought.

"_What seen a ghost or something? Why do you even care if I'm here stupid? Do you even know the phrase 'Mind your own friggin business' woman?_"

"_Hahi! Haru soooo don't give a damn care about you, you know! And Haru does own her business not like others I know_" she barked.

"_Oh so you do give a damn care about me?_" he raised an exquisite brow towards the reddening girl.

"_I don't you Octopus Head! I just said I don't, didn't I? Are you deaf or something? Well, whatever, since you're here, I can't find peace! So I'll go ahead_" Haru stomped hard on the ground before she turned the other way to leave the annoying brat behind.

But Gokudera's next words made her stop.

"_I thought you were sick? Then why were you here?_"

"_Hahi? How did you know?_"

"_Well that was your reason for skipping school today, right?_" he mocked.

"_A-ano...yeah, I was...whatever_" she resigned unable to hide her embarrassment anymore by feigning her so called illness.

"_So you weren't sick_" he said as he crooked a smile.

Haru's heart skipped as she let it all out, lashing it all on Gokudera.

"_Fine! I wasn't sick, okay! I didn't come to school 'cause I knew you'd be there, you really thought what had happened that time came no meaning to me? Well you're wrong! I'm the type of girl who reserves her first kiss for the one whom I'll marry! You even made it worst when you just shrugged like nothing happened and that you don't even like it, and that I was just over reacting! You're such a jerk! You haven't even followed me to apologize, and then here you are feeling almighty by picking a fight with me? I hate you...so much_" then Haru broke into tears. Haru tried to suppress her tears but it got the best of her, she tried to wipe it with her sleeves but it kept on pouring.

Gokudera inched closer to Haru and took hold of her arm; she reddened by the sudden contact.

"_You know what...I'm actually surprised to know that you can talk properly_" he teased yet his smile was tender.

"_Huh?_" she blinked back her tears.

"_I mean, that was all that you ever need, is to be angry, so that you'll stop your third person speech and all of your 'Hahi' and 'desu'_" he laughed as she stared at him wide eyed.

"_You jerk!_" she tried to punch him on the chest but was effortlessly caught by Gokudera.

"_It's a joke, can't stupid women know that?_"

She just hissed, trying to take her hands away from his solid grip.

"_I did_" he said, suddenly turning serious.

"_Did what?_"

"_I did followed you...I mean that night, I did followed you to apologize_" he explained clearly when he took Haru's dumbfounded expression with his first set of words.

"_Hahi?_"

"_There you are again, with your stupid 'Hahi'_"

"_Whatever! Never mind that Bakadera, but...y-you did, seriously_?" she can't believe it, Gokudera followed her?

"_Yeah I did, don't you believe me stupid woman?_" irritation filled his voice making Haru jumped nervously.

"_Hahi! Haru does...but Haru didn't see you that time_"

There was a long pause before he suddenly muttered something that Haru failed to hear since she was too wrapped up about Gokudera's sudden change of attitude.

"_It's because you were too wrapped up by Yamamoto's hug_" he muttered.

"_What again?_"

"_Nothing stupid woman!_" he retorted he can't believe himself for saying that, he was all too thankful to the heavens above that the stupid girl hasn't had the chance to hear it.

"_Waaah? You're awful Gokudera-san! Just tell Haru why she didn't see you that time_"

"_This is bad, the stupid woman might actually know about it, she might even draw some weird conclusions out from it like being jealous or whatever, and hell, if she did know then I'm definitely screwed...Wait... Crap! Why the hell am I over thinking about it anyway?_" He grimaced at his thoughts. Why was he really worked up that much for that stupid woman? The Gokudera Hayato who never cared about saying stuff is now over thinking about this stuff?

"_Look, Stupid woman_" he started.

"_Haru's not stupid, Bakadera_" she interrupted.

"_Fine...Look Haru, I'm sorry...for being a jerk, for accidentally stealing what's precious to you, and for making you feel worse with my carefree comment_"

Haru widened his already big chocolate eyes at his sudden apology.

"_Crap, I actually did apologize to her, but it's much better I guess than having the stupid woman flatter herself by knowing I was jealous that time...Hell! I'm not friggin jealous! Why would I be! Crap think straight you stupid brain, Gokudera Hayato will never be jealous because of this stupid wo-...man here_" Gokudera thought but was cut near the end when Haru gave him a bright tender smile that made him skip a beat.

"_Apology accepted-desu...Hahi! Look at the time, it's already late, Haru needs to go home and prepare for tomorrow since we have school_" she smiled as she glanced at her imaginary watch on her bare wrist.

Gokudera was dumbfounded for a while because of her sudden smile, but quickly fixed his composure as he arched a brow at her for the second time around.

"_School? What about your sickness?_" he sneered while emphasizing at the word '_sickness_'.

She rolled her eyes and said "_Yeah, it was cured, so whatever...Well, bye for now Octopus Head! And just for a friendly advice, try staying as far away from the market, because they might mistook you for a giant octopus!_" with that last snide comment, she left Gokudera while laughing her heart out, making the smoking bomb froze right in the spot as pink tint invaded his pale cheeks.

"_Crap. I forgot to retort back, I'll let you slide this time stupid woman_" he uttered as he watched the retreating form of Haru.

She laughed wholeheartedly for the first time again, after two straight days of crying as she thought of how the day went for her and him.

On her way home she wondered, how each time she'd visit that park; her sullen mood would always be turned around by the most unexpected person, who always did show up at the most unexpected time, having the worst unexpected method of cheering her up.

At first making her extremely sad, then outermost angry, then ultimately embarrassed and then finally ecstatic. She paused for a while and declared...

"_Gokudera's bad for the heart, and Haru's 100% sure of it_"

And boy was she right.

* * *

So? How was it? Uh I really hope you like it. :)

Super Thank You for Reading and please Review. :")

And PLease do read my other fic "Bittersweet Ending" it's a 3-fic, Thanks. :)

I Love hearing from you so just Review or PM me. :)

Thanks! :)

Now I better start with chapter 8 :)


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Bite You to Death?

Aww...Super thanks guys for the review! I super love you all a lot. :)

So here's chapter eight...well I'm not too sure if you'll like it because I made this when I was feeling sick...I had fever while I'm writing this chapter. Lol. enough about that,,so I kinda add an OC but don't worry he's just a very minor character...as in you won't see him I mean read him again. :))

And thank you for correcting me with the "Bianci to Bianchi"...well I just now know that it was spelled that way, I was a victim of awful subtitles. Lol, still super thank you :)

And actually just to explain my view...I can actually see Haru wailing over a kiss because in my opinion she's the type that all of her first is set by the man that she loves like first boyfriend to husband..LOL...well still I so appreciate all of your reviews...please let them keep on coming and please if ever you have suggestions or anything you can just review or pm me.. :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR. :"

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Target 08: "I'll Bite You to Death?"**

"_Hibari...Hibari_" the fluffy yellow bird flew upon the prefects shoulder.

Hibari knew whenever the yellow bird calls he's name, it was because the bird is hungry, but today was different.

He already gave the little thing some bread crumbs to eat, yet he just ignored it and kept calling for his name.

"_Hibari...Hibari...Hibari_"

"_What is it?_" Hibari questioned the bird.

The yellow bird flew to the fence of the rooftop gazing over the wide baseball field urging Hibari to follow.

With a raised brow as if questioning the creature why he was urging him to stand up and go there, had stood up and followed the bird nonetheless.

"_Maybe the bird saw some delinquents I can bite to death_" he thought.

But much to he's dismay, he had not seen any delinquents to bite to death, instead there was a certain figure he would really want to bite to death not only the usual biting but rather he wanted to torture him to death without knowing why he felt that way to that certain someone.

* * *

Meanwhile at the baseball field...

"_I'm glad you're back, Haru-san!_" the tall guy beamed.

"_Yeah...yeah Haru too...Uhm...Natsuyoshi-san may you back up a little bit? You're crossing Haru's private space_" Haru flinched as the confident guy cornered her against the wall.

Natsuyoshi was actually in the same class as hers, Yamamoto and Gokudera. But even though they were in the same class, they never hang out together. So basically it surprises her that he was talking to her as if he was a close friend of hers.

"_The teacher said you were sick, I'm glad you're feeling better_" ignoring her uneasiness to the sudden distance he was giving her.

Actually he took the situation as he's chance to be near Haru whom he had a crush since middle school.

Back in the days he always sees an over energetic girl surrounding Tsuna and the others. Her cheeriness and bright aura made him fall for her at first sight.

For him she was like the sun that colored his surroundings every time he sees her. But back then he never had the courage to ask her name, all he knows that she's from Midori Middle because of her uniform.

When High school came, he was so ecstatic to see her in the same class as him, and to finally know her name. Now, he has the chance to be friends with her, but one thing hindered him from doing so.

And it was Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were always by her side and he can't advance because of their frightening aura, Gokudera was always a given but surprisingly Yamamoto's too.

So when he saw Haru alone, walking by the side of the field, he didn't hesitate to approach her, since both of the hindrances were away, it made him confident to approach her...too confident for that matter.

"_Yeah, I was...A-ano thank you for the concern, but Haru must leave now, bye_" Haru quickly squished her way out by Natsuyoshi quickly blocked her path of escape with his left hand.

"_Don't leave first Haru-san...I just wanted to talk to you..._" he said a bit disheartened.

"_Hey, kiddo...why won't you give her some space, Ne?_" Yamamoto suggested with a deadly smile plastered across his face.

"_Hahi! Yamamoto-san?_" Haru was relieved to see Yamamoto; she was kinda panicking on how Natsuyoshi was being.

"_Scram, douche bag_" Gokudera joined him, his eyes burning.

"_Y-Yamamoto-san? And G-Gokudera-san?_" stuttering, Natsuyoshi moved as far as he can away from Haru.

"_And Bakadera too?_" Haru's eyes were now plastered at Gokudera who was scowling at Natsuyoshi.

Upon hearing Haru say that he quickly complained to her and said

"_What gives stupid woman? You were like Yamamoto-san to Baseball freak here, then Bakadera to me?_" Gokudera scoffed.

"_Oops sorry-desu, Hahaha_" Haru apologized then laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"_Hahaha! Of course you are a baka Gokudera, remember? You even admitted it yourself!_" Yamamoto teased and joined in with Haru. He was somewhat appeased that Gokudera and Haru were now okay, the kiss was just an accident so why linger on that matter right?

"_What the hell, Baseball freak? And stop looking at me like that you, stupid woman!_" Gokudera hissed at Yamamoto's sudden blackmail and Haru's unbelief gaze laid on him.

"_Hahi! Gokudera did what? Really? Tell Haru when, where and how?_" Haru ask Yamamoto rather enthusiastically.

"_It was when Y-o..._"

"_Shut up or I swear you'll be blown to pieces, baseball freak!_" Gokudera interrupted, holding his dynamites on each hand, ready to be ignited with one more word uttered from the grinning air head.

"_A-ano, excuse me?_" the trio were shocked to find Natsuyoshi still being there.

"_What?_" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto snapped. Gokudera with his more furious glare and Yamamoto's deadly stare both pointed to Natsuyoshi.

"_Hahi? Natsuyoshi-san?_" Haru blinked before remembering the sudden extreme proximity he had given her.

"_A-ano, sorry Haru-san...I'll talk to you again later...I'm just happy you're feeling well...I'm sorry for what I've done earlier...bye_"

Natsuyoshi bowed towards Haru and dashed as far as away from them, for he was greatly frightened by both of the boys' attitude towards him, it was like an invitation to hell that he gladly declined when he ran away, securing his life.

"_Why in earth's name, my little sunshine is always surrounded by those two rowdy boys?_" Natsuyoshi panted as he stopped running, only to be met by hell itself, in the persona of Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

"_Haru guess that Natsuyoshi-san was still nice, since he did apologized_" Haru casually commented on their way to class.

"_You call that nice? He was this close to violating you, stupid woman_" Gokudera scoffed.

"_Hahi! Haru's not stupid! How many times must Haru tell you that?_"

"_And how many times should I remind you to stop acting stupid so that I won't call you stupid? And please stop with the third person speech, stupid woman!_"

"_Oh now, look who's talking! You're the stupid person here and not Haru...and you even violated Haru too, you know_" Haru scoffed and suddenly whispered her last comment.

"_I. Did. What? I, shish, it was an accident! I already apologized didn't I? Crap, whatever!_" Gokudera furiously resigned unable to hide his blush as he grumpily proceeded on his way leaving both Haru and Yamamoto.

"_What? That was a joke, can't Bakadera sees Haru was just only joking?_" Haru questioned herself.

"_Just leave him be, Haru, that subject was really a sensitive one to him I guess_" Yamamoto smiled.

Haru was about to follow Gokudera to their classroom when Yamamoto spoke again.

"_Ne, Haru?_"

"_What is it Yamamoto-san?_" she inquired.

"_Do you still remember the deal we had last week?_"

"_Deal?_" Haru searched her mind about the deal Yamamoto talked about.

Yamamoto smiled on how Haru seemed to be lost in her own thoughts; as he found it cute about her.

"_You know...that when I get a high grade you'll grant me one wish?_" he offered.

"_Hahi! Ah! Yeah that deal, Haru remembers now_"

"_So you know, our grades were given the day you were absent...and luckily...I passed_" Yamamoto beamed.

"_Hahi! That's great. Haru's happy-desu! Okay, okay to commemorate this, Haru will grant you one wish, what is it then Yamamoto-san?_" Haru smiled encouragingly.

"_Will you go on a date with me, Haru?_" Yamamoto smiled bashfully as he scratched his tinted cheek with his index finger.

"_Hahi?_" Haru reddened by the sudden invitation.

"_I mean...a friendly date...you know_" Yamamoto immediately cover it up, it was better this way than having no date at all.

"_Oh...Haru sees, well...This Saturday then, let's meet up at the station at three in the afternoon, okay-desu?_" she smiled.

"_Sure!_" Yamamoto grinned so wide that he's grin made Haru and his self laughed.

"_Move, Herbivores it's almost time for your next subject_" With a certain dislike in his voice, Hibari eyed Yamamoto and then Haru.

"_Hahi! Your right! Thanks Hibari-san, were off then_" Haru said before she set off.

"_Thanks Hibari!_" Yamamoto beamed before following Haru.

Hibari irked a brow while he gripped his tonfas wildly before the retreating duo. And then he set off gracefully, ready to bite anyone to death just to extinguish this certain foreign feeling that kept on bugging him whenever it involves her.

Haru and Yamamoto came in luck when they entered their classroom. Thankfully the teacher was absent and the class was just turned into study time.

Gokudera glared at the two who was just smiling at him which made him even more pissed.

"_You're late_" he bemused.

"_Yeah, yeah I know. We just met Hibari in the hallway_" Yamamoto appeased.

"_Yeah...and Haru's sorry-desu for making Bakadera uncomfortable_" Haru smiled apologetically.

Obviously ever since that day Gokudera said sorry, Haru was in her most energetic self again. Tsuna and the others were very happy and relieved that the trio were finally on good terms now, they mean on their usual selves.

"_Yeah, whatever._" Gokudera said while he looked away.

"_Oww, Don't be like Gokudera, she said she was sorry_" Yamamoto teased.

"_Hey...Haru's wondering where Natsuyoshi-san is?_" Haru asked as she scanned the room and saw he's vacant seat.

"_Che. The bastard is in the clinic_" Gokudera said in gritted teeth.

Haru's eyes widened "Don't tell Haru, you went in on ahead of us just to bully him?"

"_Don't get ahead of yourself, stupid woman. Why in the world would I do that to him?_" Gokudera retorted.

Yamamoto raised an exquisite brow towards him as to question whether he was really telling the truth or not.

"_What the? You both really don't believe me? Fine! Hibari sent him there, don't even ask me why, I don't even understand, hell, of Hibari's mind_" he snapped.

Both Haru and Yamamoto nodded and sighed in agreement.

"_Jeez, you two are really hopeless_" Gokudera sighed as well.

When both Haru and Yamamoto took their proper seats, instead of reading her book, Haru gazed outside the window. To her utter horror, she saw a little bird being threatened by a stray cat; she recognized it by its yellow fluffy feathers.

"_Hahi! That's Hibari-san's pet_" Haru muttered.

Abruptly she stood up and ran towards where the bird and the cat were, leaving the two boys astounded.

"_Where the hell is the stupid woman running off to?_" Gokudera asked a loud.

"_Who knows, maybe in the restroom perhaps?_" Yamamoto replied also a bit loudly.

"_I'm not talking to you, baseball freak_" Gokudera shot him a death glare.

"_Neither do I, Octopus head_" Yamamoto reciprocated.

At the drop of a heartbeat, both of them fell silent and ignored the subject as they just continued on what they were currently doing, Yamamoto on reading his book, more like staring actually and Gokudera on doodling some figures on his paper, maybe its the newest addition to his G-code.

Haru neared the two animals. It was like they were in a glaring competition. To her surprise, the bird was actually winning, seeing them at this proximity you can see that the cat was shivering a bit.

Haru laughed at her own thoughts when the bird reminded her of its owner.

Haru shooed off the stray cat and gently bowed down to reach for the little creature.

"_Your so cute-desu, here come to Haru so that Haru can give you back to your owner, Haru won't hurt you, here come_" Haru offered her hand towards the yellow bird, in a matter of seconds the bird jumped to her hand and tweeted "_Hibari_" as Haru smiled in utter astonishment.

"_I know that bird-chan, you really are so cute-desu_" she giggled.

Haru with the yellow bird comfortably seated in her tiny hands searched for Hibari. The first place that came to her mind was the rooftop, knowing Haru as she is; she followed her intuition and walked towards the rooftop.

"_Hahi? Maybe Hibari-san's not here, bird-chan_" Haru informed the bird as she looked at her surroundings to find no sign of Hibari, but just as when she turned her back towards the door, she was greeted rather spitefully by Hibari.

"_What are you doing here Herbivore? Do you know you're breaking the rules again, you still have class haven't you?_"

"_Hahi! You scared me Hibari-san! Haru's not breaking any rule, Haru just rescued bird-chan here and we don't have class, it's just study time-desu_" Haru said as she raised both of her hands to show the bird to Hibari.

Hibari raised an exquisite brow towards the bird and Haru.

"_He's yours right? If I'm not mistaken I always see this cute lovely bird on your shoulder...he was almost attacked by a stray cat so I rescued him..._" Haru explained.

With a snap of his fingers the bird flew to his shoulders, leaving Haru astounded.

"_Nevertheless, you broke the rules yet again, you should just have mind your own business, this bird here is not weak you know, unlike a herbivore like you_"

"_Why are these people always telling me to mind my own business? Haru was just helping you know_" Haru grimaced at her thoughts.

"_Haru didn't break the rules, okay? Fine, maybe the bird didn't need my help, but Haru just couldn't leave the little fellow could I?_" Haru said through gritted teeth.

"_The bird is fine, he didn't need any help. And if you didn't interfered you would have seen what I meant_" he said nonchalantly.

"_You kept on saying 'bird' don't you even refer him to he's name...not if you haven't given him one yet_" Haru eyed Hibari who was just looking away.

"_Oho! So Haru was right, what kind of pet owner are you for not giving your pet a name_" she scoffed clearly forgetting again it was Hibari she was talking with.

"_If I were the owner I probably name him, chii-san or, pree-san, oh wait, Haru will name him Hibird...that's right Hibird will fit this cute fluffy yellow bird_" she said proudly to herself aloud.

Haru didn't recognized Hibari walking towards her, when she did he recognized he was holding both of his tonfas to his sides.

"_Hahi! I'm sorry Hibari-san, Haru didn't mean to...it's okay if you won't name Hibird, Haru mean the bird_" Haru tried to appease the angry looking Hibari who was vastly approaching towards her as she kept on moving backwards away from the dreadful man, only to fail when her back reached the wall, she was cornered.

Hibari's left blocked Haru from moving away from him, while his other was holding the tonfa close to her chin.

"_What did I say about minding your own business, woman?_" he eyed her head on.

"_I-I'm sorry-desu_" she stuttered, well who isn't, right? She never intended harm when she looked for him to return the bird back to him, but instead of a thank you or just taking the bird and left, she was now pinned at the wall with a tonfa on her left and at her chin.

But what made her petrified was not the scary looking tonfas; it was Hibari's immediacy to her.

"_Hahi! Hibari-san's face is super close to Haru's-desu_" she thought making her blush a deep color of red.

"_You kept on breaking the rules, and yet you never learn. Now you even have the nerve to defy me? I should better teach you a lesson, Herbivore_"

The actual reason on Hibari's sudden aggression was not really because Haru broke the rules for coming at the rooftop in the middle of class. No, it was actually because he was getting gradually pissed about the fact that they were others that crowding over her all day.

First the two idiot guardians who'd kept on following her around never leaving her side and then on what he had just witnessed a while ago, the Natsuyoshi incident, which was he's well enough reason onto why he send the poor boy to the clinic.

He was also irritated at the fact that this herbivore here was capable of making him feel foreign emotions that never crossed him before, making him feel weak at the matter which he was supposed to be strong.

"_I'll bite you to death_" and with he's last infamous remark Haru closed her eyes upon readying herself for the upcoming beating she'll get from him.

To her surprise, she never received a blow or a smack in the head; instead she felt a painful jabbed on her neck.

Her senses told her that her neck was bleeding a bit and the reason behind it was Hibari biting her literally.

"_Hahi! H-Hibari-san! Stop that! It hurts!_" Haru tried to get away from Hibari's hold.

Hibari returned to his senses and before letting Haru go, he wiped the trickling blood on her neck with his lips as if he was _sorry_.

After being released Haru slapped Hibari and clutched onto her neck.

"_You jerk. You don't have any right to do that to Haru, you know! In the first place Haru didn't break a rule this time, and second, Haru was just suggesting on giving the bird a name, acting all high and mighty are we? When in totality you're just a jerk! And I hate jerks like you!_"

With that, Haru ran towards the exit in fear for a heavier punishment for what she just said.

Hibari was left astounded by her sudden outburst. He knew that what he did was wrong; he was just agitated on how that woman can make him feel various emotions all at once whereas he believed that having emotions will just make him weak, like the rest of the other Herbivores.

"_Hibird...sounds a good name_" he muttered.

"_Hibari...Hibari_" Hibird flew on his shoulder as a confirmation that he too liked that name.

* * *

Haru returned to her class, when she was greeted by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"_What took you so long, stupid woman?_" Gokudera asked first and then shot Yamamoto a smug look upon asking her before he did.

Yamamoto just rolled his eyes and grinned before Haru and asked "_Yeah, what took you so long, and we thought you just went in the bathroom...A-ano? Are you okay Haru?_"

"_Oi, what are you being mad for?_" Gokudera joined in the questioning again.

Haru was clearly still outraged by the sudden action Hibari did to her. Her anger was far much greater than her fear of him having a grudge towards her, even if he's grudge means death to her.

"_Nothing, don't mind Haru. Haru just met an ungrateful, out of this world, Namimori-freak jerk on her way_" Haru snapped and abruptly plumped herself towards her chair.

Gokudera was just dumbfounded upon seeing Haru's sudden outburst.

"_First she just went out in a hurry, and take hell long at it, then finally returning with this outburst? What the hell happened to her when she was away?_" Gokudera thought.

By this Yamamoto noticed the still raw bite mark she gained from Hibari.

Yamamoto's face turned serious as he stood up and went towards Haru's side.

"_Who did this to you?_" he asked.

"_Hahi? Yamamoto-san, what are you talking about?_" Haru who have seemed to calm down a bit asked in confusion.

"_This..._" he pointed "..._Who did this to you_" he demanded.

Upon seeing Yamamoto's point, Gokudera also stood up and asked "_Who's the Teme that had the courage to actually do this to you?_"

"_Hahi! Haru forgot to cover the raw bite mark...Oww, and it's starting to hurt again_" she frowned at her thoughts.

"_Hahi! It's nothing; Haru just scraped it somewhere, when Haru saved a bird a while ago_"

Haru tried her best to appease both of the agitated guardians, she deliberately explained the Hibird incident, adding the fact that her wound was from a so-called stray branch she bumped just to reach the bird, and totally avoiding the Hibari incident that was really the ultimate reason for her still aching wound.

"_Oh I see_" Yamamoto pretended that he bought the idea she was giving to them, since he's instinct told him otherwise, but he also felt that if he kept on pursuing the issue he'll just make Haru more uncomfortable.

Haru sighed upon thinking that Yamamoto believed her make-up story; well it was half the truth anyways, so it wasn't really a lie.

But her sudden relief was shattered by the ever smart-ass Gokudera.

"_If it was just a random scratch from a random stray branch, then why was it formed like a bite mark, unless the branch you were talking about has teeth, then I'll accept the idea, stupid woman_" Gokudera raised an inquisitive brow, clearly pushing the truth out from her.

"_Why at a time like this, he decided to be a smarty pants! Geez, how could Haru avoid the problem_" Haru was panicking, she just wouldn't let the two boys know about what Hibari did, since only heaven will know what will happen next, judging on their sudden tensed and agitated atmosphere it won't be any good.

"_Drop it Gokudera, if Haru says it was from a branch then it was practically from a darn branch_" Yamamoto said, sending Gokudera some signals that told him to leave her be and they'll deal with offender later.

Gokudera nod and said

"_Fine. It was the branch then, so stop spacing out stupid woman_"

Haru was quite surprised from the sudden surrender but yet it made her utterly relieved.

"_That crook will pay later_" Yamamoto muttered towards Gokudera.

"_Hell, he will_" he agreed.

Then their next teacher went in and lectured again each leaving the trio succumb to their thoughts.

After what seemed a century, class finished and Haru stood up ready to go home.

"_Today was especially a tiring day-desu; first Natsuyoshi-san then that jerk, Hibari-san. Shish, why it's all happening to me?_" Haru sighed inwardly.

Haru alongside Gokudera and Yamamoto joined Tsuna and the others on their way home, Haru pretended to be in high spirits as she chatted with Kyoko and Chrome.

Although her current fatigue was clearly shown in her brown chocolate eyes.

* * *

To avoid anymore unwanted questions, Haru excused herself earlier that afternoon and went to the clinic when the pain from her neck was a bit unbearable for her to handle and let herself be fixed by the nurse. Before she resumed to her class, she saw a glimpse of Natsuyoshi, who was badly injured but still alive and breathing.

"_Shish, poor boy, what did he exactly do to be beaten by that jerk? Maybe he was the same as me, being maltreated without even a reason that Jerk_" she muttered scornfully and left for class.

Haru shuddered at the thought of the injured boy and reflected upon her own actions towards him.

"_Wait, what if he'd get back at Haru and Haru will be like him? But Haru never saw Tsuna-san and the others who were bitten to death by Hibari extremely injured too, but still Haru never did saw Hibari actually biting Tsuna-san by the neck too. Hahi! This is different! Haru just made herself a dangerous target by that jerk!_"

"_Haru-chan, why do you have a big band aid on your neck?_" Kyoko suddenly asked breaking her from her chilling reverie.

"_Hahi! Oh, this, I was just scratched by a stray branch, that's all_" Haru hastily replied.

"_I see_" Kyoko resigned and quickly pick up the topic they were talking before asking her wound.

"_See... I should just have wrapped earlier, so that they'll not suspect anything...If only I did it first, then I won't be having a hard time dealing with both Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san a while ago_" Haru thought.

As they finally parted ways, Haru was relieved that she was now in the borders of her comfort, her home.

As she plumped herself on her bed, she let her tired eyes get the better of her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was already late when a knock was heard on her window that made her awake.

"_Hahi! W-who is that?_" she frantically sat up and raised her blanket closer to her body.

When another knock came through the window, she decided to just check what it was or who it was that caused the noise.

"_H-Haru I-is not a-afraid! B-but don't y-you dare scare H-Haru, I-I have a weapon y-you k-know!_" Haru staggered upon nearing the window, she cautiously got a wooden bat from under her bed in case she'll need it for protection or scares away some ghost.

But when Haru open the window, she jumped in surprise when she gained knowledge of the true perpetrator for the scary knocking is.

"_Haru...Haru..._" it tweeted.

"_Hahi! Hibird-chan! Ah...I mean yellow-bird-with-no-name-since-your-master-is-an-idiot-and-a-jerk-chan-desu_" Haru corrected herself when the image of Hibari came to her mind.

"_Haru...Haru..._"

"_Eh? Bird-chan knows Haru's name? You really are so cute and lovely-desu! Unlike your master who's a jerk...Haru thought he was okay when he helped Haru with the recipes...But Haru's wrong, he just like bullying people around...that jerk!_" Haru pouted.

"_Haru...Hibird...Hibari_" Hibird tweeted again but this time he flew to Haru's hand giving more access to Haru to notice the small pouch that was attached to the bird.

"_Hahi! You like the name? Oh...What's this? Did that jerk do this to you? Wait Haru will get this off you_"

When Haru took the small pouch that was securely attached on its leg, she was surprised with the things that were placed inside.

"_Hahi! Did Hibari-san...made you to deliver this?_"

Hibird nodded and it flapped it wings leaving Haru astounded again, when Haru recovered she quickly gazed outside the window looking for a certain someone.

To her luck, she saw Hibird landed on someone's shoulder. She laughed silently as the figure went away.

"_That idiot, maybe he was sorry after all...maybe he was really a socially awkward type of person...so starting today, Haru will be a good friend to Hibari-san and will understand him_" Haru smiled upon holding the things that Hibari gave.

It was a box of big band-aids with a yellow fluffy bird as a design and a small piece of paper.

"_**SORRY**__" _was all that was written on it.

"_Well, Haru forgives you then, Mr. Weird-idiot-who-likes-cute-stuff-san_"

And with that she placed the small pouched on her drawer and resumed to her interrupted sleep, but this time a smile was etched on her face.

* * *

That night was rather unusual for Gokudera, although it was a breezy and cool night; Gokudera can't seemed to sleep, he kept on tossing around the bed as he recalled the past conversation he had with Natsuyoshi earlier that day.

"_Why the hell, are you here perverted stalker? You look awfully beaten up, it suits you idiot_" Gokudera scoffed at Natsuyoshi who was heavily injured by a certain someone and currently recovering at the nurse's office.

"_Why do you even care, coming over here and visiting me?_"

"_Crap. I don't care, you idiot! But did this actually happen the moment you ran out from us earlier ago? Perverted stalker?_"

"_Stop saying I'm a perverted stalker! And yeah you're right_"

"_Oh so someone had the sense to smack you good huh. I should really thank him for doing to you what I should have done earlier...so who it was perverted stalker?_" Gokudera smirked.

"_Y-you! What have I done to you, that you're so pissed at me? I j-just talked with Haru-chan earlier! I haven't done a thing to her and yet you and Yamamoto-san dispatched me off like I did something wrong to her!_"

"_Eh? Actually you did something to the stupid woman, but I don't care about that anyway, it's not like the stupid woman meant anything to me_" Gokudera defended.

"_Yeah right_" Natsuyoshi muttered.

"_What? Said something?_" Gokudera by then flashed his dynamites towards the laying injured boy.

"_N-nothing_" he stuttered afraid for his already 50-50 life.

"_So why were you that aggressive to that woman huh? You sure don't have taste in women if you like that weird, stupid girl_"

That made Natsuyoshi's patience break.

"_Haru is not stupid and weird! She's smart, beautiful, vibrant, and she's like my sun! She adds color to my dull life ever since I saw her during middle school, so don't ever call her that_"

Gokudera was dumbfounded from all the praises that Natsuyoshi gave Haru; it was now a total obvious to him that the guy does not only have the hots for her but actually he really did like her very much, even from before.

Before he can totally loose from all the mushy stuff he had heard from the crazy guy, as he kept on babbling about something, one name broke his reverie.

"_Say that again, perverted stalker and gay?_" he raised a brow towards the stunned man.

"_What? That Haru is my sun? And the fact that I hate you two guys for crowding with her, and that I was very unfortunate to come across with that guy of all people, and yeah, he mentioned Haru's name that time too...Now that I don't understand_" Natsuyoshi was lost on his own thoughts when Gokudera left the clinic.

"_Hey wait I wasn't done yet, whatever_" Natsuyoshi resigned knowing he will never comeback.

"_Why the hell, did that weirdo suddenly popped up and purposely beat that pervert and even mentioning Haru's name?_" Gokudera muttered.

Tired of thinking and analyzing things, Gokudera stood up as he decided to go to the kitchen and drink a glass of milk while hoping it would let him sleep since that was what Tsuna always says to him since they were still in middle school.

Natsuyoshi's words seemed to popped in his mind again making him smirk a bit.

"_...she's like my sun! She adds color to my dull life..._"

"_Che. The pervert's wrong, she's not the sun because she's not adding color or such; how could an idiot be a freaking sun that adds color? If I may say so, she's like the...spring...signifying new life and brings new color not just adds one...since she's always super annoying, barging into our life like that and brought irritating color to our dull life_" he smiled unconsciously as he took a sip on his milk, but he's rather next thought made he's smile turned upside down.

"_What the hell is Hibari thinking? Was he concerned of the stupid woman too? And who's the actual bastard that did that to the stupid woman? He'll better not show up or I'll blow him to pieces_" he scowled and returned to his bed and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

mmm so how was it? :)

Thank You for Reading :"

Please kindly Review.. :"

And oh for the next chapter it will be the start of the second part of my plot and I'll be adding to OC.. so please watch out and please support it.:)

I'll try my very best for you guys. :"

Thanks a lot :"

love lots everyone :"


	9. Chapter 9: A Sudden Visit from the Past

**Hello to All~desu! :"**

**I'm very sorry for the long time that i wasn't been able to update, LIFE kind of get in a way :)**

**Anyway here's the latest Chapter :" Gosh. Well I kinda ended it a bit hanging, i'm not so sure if you'd like this one, anyway this Chapter is dedicated to those 8086 fans out there :) And a new is introduced.**

** I SUPER LOVE YOU ALL FOR KEEPING ON READING THIS FIC AND REVIEWING IT :D Please still do :D**

**All hearts to you 3**

**Hope you like it. Read and Review :) Thanks a Bunch :D**

**Here goes nothing... Enjoy! :**

* * *

**Target 09: "A Sudden Visit from the Past "**

"_Haru!_"

A brunette haired girl in a blue summer dress smiled when she saw who called her name.

It was Saturday, the day that she reserved for Yamamoto and her alone. For her part she just agreed to celebrate his passing grade on when she tutored him.

And for his part, well it was like a chocolate coated date. Even though he knew she just agreed to it on a friendly term and not on the term he wanted it to be...but who cares anyway romantically involved with each other or not, the important is she's here, period.

He smiled when he spotted Haru from the crowd. It was three in the afternoon yet it was still full of buzzing people who came in and out of Namimori Central Station. He marvelled on how Haru was dressed beautifully in a blue summer dress akin to his flame. Her hair was completely down, new to his sight really. She never completely puts her hair down, the nearest style she let it down was in Gokudera's party and it still had a bun on it, but now her long lavish brown locks hung freely on her back being tossed elegantly by the wind.

"_Yamamoto-san!_" she called back and waved earning the boy a grin.

Haru studied the overly hyped boy in front of her. Yamamoto was wearing a casual yellow T-shirt with printed design that heightened his already beaming features, and was paired with a slick pair of jeans and rubber shoes.

_"Hahi? Am I late? Haru was planning to arrive early too_" Haru fake sulked upon saying this that made Yamamoto blush, yet in a span of seconds was turned into a hearty laugh with the two.

_"Hahaha! No you're not late look it's still 2:30, I just can't wait to see you that's why I'm here so early, never knew you plan the same thing"_ Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek with his index finger, still with a big grin plastered across his face.

This time it was Haru's turn to blush.

_"What did he meant about wanting to see Haru that he couldn't even wait anymore and decided to go on ahead, early?_" she thought.

_"Well...we're early but its okay. Since it's your day, how would you like to spend it? Genie Haru will surely make it happen, that is your reward for passing the test, my student"_

Haru grinned as she presented herself as a genie. She was proud of Yamamoto for passing, so she would want him to enjoy his reward.

_"Really? You will make anything surely to happen?_" he cocked an eyebrow towards her.

_"Of course! Genie Haru will do her very best_!" Haru assured him with a smile so bright that never failed to warm his heart.

_"I don't need anything, really, the only thing I wished for is..._" he said then cut off in the middle, he gave her a meaningful look before he resigned.

_"Hahi? What is it Yamamoto-san_?" She asked.

"_The only thing I wished for is that you would know my feelings and return them_" he thought but he knew he can't possibly tell her that outright it'll just make things awkward.

He also knew she was clearly in love with Tsuna from the very first day he had met her, and that just a few weeks ago she learned the truth and was heart broken.

He can't just possibly make a move on her right now, not especially after years of loving someone, then being utterly broken that she can love him in return, truthfully.

_"Is to eat ice cream, cake, and maybe watch a movie_" he grinned.

_"Ne? You sure? Isn't that what Haru would want and not you-desu?_" she asked yet she hoped what he said was true, it was clearly shown on her sparkling chocolate-brown eyes.

Yamamoto laughed and said "_Yeah. It's alright, I like doing those stuff with someone too_"

Haru clasped her hands in delight on his statement; she could already plan the whole day, starting with the obvious...cake.

The wind played and tossed her luscious hair freely in the air, she kept her hair away from her face with one hand, revealing a still healing wound on her ivory neck.

Yamamoto caught sight of the object of his frustration. He was still silent about what happened that day. Neither he nor Gokudera knew the assailant of that mark. They really wanted to know and beat the life out of him, but the girl was good in keeping secrets, not that it mattered anyway, it's just that no one really knew, no clues or anything, so they just rested their case, although it was still a puzzle to them...to him.

_"So...since you are terribly familiar with the things I wished, where are we first heading to Ms. Genie-san?_" he smiled.

_"Do not be afraid, my student. We shall get to eat cake first, it will brighten our day with a start_" she said adapting the accent of a genie she watched on cartoons when she was little.

"_Speaking like a true genie...I like it, well lead the way Genie-san_" he bent and stretched his arm to the right, just like a butler would be in the presence of their mistress.

_"Hahi! You're such a gentleman, Yamamoto-san-desu_" she blushed at the sudden action Yamamoto made.

She really liked the company of Yamamoto even when they we're still in middle school. His light and easy going attitude yet a pure gentleman made her feel safe, secure, happy and like a true princess, the same feeling she had when she was around Tsuna. The only difference back then was that she chose Tsuna over this overhyped boy beside her, only if she had chosen him instead of Tsuna, will the outcome be different? Will she be happier?

She brushed the sudden thoughts and realized she never regretted loving Tsuna even though he had chosen another, but to her surprise, yet again, she can clearly admit that her long time love or was it only just a crush for Tsuna disappeared the moment she had that breakdown in front of Gokudera.

She smiled out of the blue with that memory.

_"Haru? Hey, so where are we headed to?_"

Yamamoto's jolly voice broke her reverie.

_"Hahi! Oh yeah, this way_" she smiled and lead the way.

The two entered a sweet looking cake shop and ordered a sumptuous looking cake as they exchanged stories on a rather random topic, just enjoying the cool afternoon with their company and good cake up till they decided to head to their next destination.

* * *

_"So how was it, that I still can't find the newest issue to Henry Davis "The Paranormal outside the Norm" magazine. All the issues here are old, I already stacked all of this issues in my bedroom. Shish, what kind of crap is this bookstore anyway?_" he sneered as he took quite a handful of magazines yet sulking to see he can't find what he was looking for.

_"What the hell, never mind, If only the tenth would let me blow this useless bookstore to pieces I would have already done so...Anyhow, I'll just look on the other sections of this damned bookstore, might as well see if there is anything interesting in this nominal store_"

As Gokudera walked through the shelves of books, he studied each section and the books within it with amusement. Even though he was just cursing the bookstore awhile ago, he was now finding himself smiling as he walked through the ray of books.

Gokudera wasn't the type who liked romantic novels, yet he is very fond of the novels that contain the paranormal stuff that he loved. In one of the paranormal section, he had found a novel that he thought that would ease his boredom until the next issue to his most awaited magazine will be published, or so to speak when they already have grabbed the copy so he can buy it already.

He clutched the book with one hand as he kept on strolling every section until he stopped in front of a shelf of books in the back far corner to the right.

He cautiously looked sideways to see if there was anyone around him, he smiled ruefully when there was no one in sight, so he decided to take a look upon the shelf's contents.

He took hold of what seemed a thin paper, when it was really a score sheet; the composer of the score sheet he was holding was Mozart.

He gave a sad smile when he remembered his lovely mother taught him one of Mozart's compositions. What kind of song is it? He don't want to know, although he knew that once he touch the ivory keys of a piano, the skills and the memories of each notes and his joyful and hurtful times he spent with his mother all comes rushing back to him.

He hated the fact that even though he forgave his father, after learning the truth being told by Bianci in the future, he still resent his father, and now his mother, and everything, everyone that was included in his past.

He knew he shouldn't resent them, but he loved them too much that it blossomed to resentment when he learned the truth.

The truth was more aching than what he was led to believe when he was little.

At least with the false accusation, he could pin point his finger to his father, for deliberately brushing his real mother aside and hiding her from him.

But now, he knew that his father never left her, that he never tried to hide her, but instead he was the one who suffered when she rejected his proposal to marry, it was all because she knew she'll die, and that she don't want to be a burden to his father and to him as well...it was all for the sake of love, love for him and his father.

He felt partly responsible for his mother's actions. He knew how grave it was for her to act as his teacher instead of his mother. It was all because she wanted him to have a bright future with complete parents, and yet her wish has bitterly turned the tides around.

He was frustrated with himself because he didn't know who to point his accusations to. He's tired but it seems too hard to let go of the past...it continued to haunt him.

_"Gokudera-kun? Is that you?_" a female voice broke his reverie, in a drop of a beat he hastily placed the score sheet back to the shelf and turned around to see who called less startled him, with his prominent scowl in his handsome face.

"_It is you! Oh my...have you seen a ghost Gokudera-kun? It's just me Stella!_" the beautiful girl with long blonde locks with green eyes waved at him ecstatically.

He gaped at the girl in front of him but quickly returned to his prominent scowl as he gained composure.

"_Stella...what are you doing here?"_ he said still shocked really but he hid it from her.

_"Oh so you do remember me! That's great I was so afraid you'll forget me since the last time we saw each other was in your eighth birthday back in Italy, exactly a month before you left your home for yourself"_ she smiled brightly, her emerald eyes glimmering with delight.

"_Wait, is she speaking to me in Japanese? Was she Italian? Wait...what the hell, of course she would learn it, how stupid of me...what was I thinking anyway_" he thought as he studied the girl in front of her.

She was his cheerful friend back in Italy, when he was still so innocent and naive. They became friends because her family and his were close not only in the trivial matters but also because of the mafia.

Her father was the leader of one of the richest man in Italy and in the underground scene, well only second to his father's mafia of course which was only third to the Vongola.

Not to mention, Stella Gutcelli is Dino's cousin from his father's side. The short boyish girl who grew up to be such a beautiful young lady and still kept the vibrant and cheerful demeanour was that clumsy mafia boss's cousin.

_"Oh I'm here on official business...why are you here anyway?_" she said broking into his reveries yet again.

She looked closely on what he was holding...it was the same paranormal novel he was planning to buy before he stopped at the music section.

_"Oh that novel is great, the paranormal genre their really took its toll on the character's and all, good choice...Anyway, are you looking at those?_" she pointed at the musical scores at his back.

_"No. I was just passing by. Oh so you're in an official business, did Dino-san accompany you here? Any way I need to go, I have important things to do_" he said in a stoic manner.

He just can't comprehend why the hell when he was reminiscing his painful past, a person from it suddenly pops in front of you unaanounced.

"_Well, okay, I'm happy to see you, really. I missed you, you know that, brat_" she said as she ruffled his greyish hair, that annoyed the hell out of him.

"_What the hell, get your hands off me, woman_" he spat as he shoved her hand away from his dishevelled hair.

_"Now, now, being a little feisty are we? Well, see you later then, and I meant later_" she left without even letting him react to her words.

"_What did she meant by later? I don't want to see her here again, that idiot, always the vibrant and annoying one"_ he said as he went to the counter to pay for his new found book.

* * *

Yamamoto and Haru took advantage of the late afternoon breeze as they stroll down the park.

After sharing some random thoughts over sweet cake, they went to the Movie house afterwards.

Haru wanted to see a Horror Movie to Yamamoto's surprise. He really thought that Haru would choose the Romantic Movie rather than her standing choice.

_""Are you sure? I thought you would choose the "Love in Time" rather than the "Scream" _" movie he asked, he just needed to double take on her decision. He wouldn't mind if she chose the Romantic one, as long as it is with her he was okay with everything.

_"Eh? Haru's sure Yamamoto-san...why, do you like the Romantic one?_" she asked.

_"No, I meant everything's fine, so you really do like this movie then? Let's go and I'll buy the tickets_" he grinned.

_"Hahi! No! Haru must buy the tickets, it's already unfair for you to pay for the cakes, this is supposed to be a celebration for you, and so Haru must pay_" She whined as she was reaching for her wallet only to be stopped when Yamamoto already went for the counter and bought the said tickets.

"_Here_" he said with a sly grin as he handed her, her ticket.

_"Unfair-desu...Haru promises to pay for the next treat or else..._" she complained but stop in the middle of her sentence.

"_Or else?_" Yamamoto cocked an eyebrow as he broke into a hearty laugh when Haru just pouted and marched inside the cinema doors.

Before catching up, Yamamoto bought popcorn and drinks for both of them.

Haru smiled widely at the sight of popcorn, she even squealed in delight when the popcorn was in her favourite variant, barbeque.

"_Hahi thank you Yamamoto-san"_

As they sat comfortably on their plush seats, they munched in their popcorns with delight, as the movie was about to start.

Haru was trying her hardest not to scream but even though it horrified her, she really loves watching Horror films.

Yamamoto just smiled every time Haru tried to hide in the back of her popcorn container.

But in a span of seconds, when the part of the movie has really scared Haru to death, she eventually and unconsciously clutch to Yamamoto's arm for comfort.

Yamamoto was a bit shocked but then he took his free hand to comfort the shivering Haru, in return Haru blushed and whispered a _'thank you_' as she slowly returned to her sitting position which epically failed only to clutch to Yamamoto's arm again.

To her embarrassment, she still clutched to Yamamoto for comfort.

The odd thing was that she is currently focusing on how loud her heart beat was, and how hot her cheeks felt than the scary movie she was just focusing a few minutes ago.

_"Hahi! It's just because of the movie...next time I'll never choose a Horror film with Yamamoto-san...it's just so embarrassing-desu_" Haru desperately thought as she faced palm herself on her thoughts.

On the other end, Haru never did notice but even in the dark Yamamoto kept on stealing side-glances towards her direction.

Haru allowed herself to look towards Yamamoto's direction for one last time, as she did so; she again had her cheeks reddened as she felt Yamamoto's hand placed a top of hers. Even in the dark, she can clearly sees Yamamoto's flushed cheeks as well, and for that, she had her thoughts swirled all over Yamamoto for the whole time the movie went.

* * *

_"Whaaaaaaat?_" Tsuna asked as he gaped at Reborn and the girl beside him.

As a result Reborn jumped across the room and landed squarely at the poor boss's head.

_"Hiee! That hurt reborn!_" Tsuna winced as he rubbed the sore part on the back of his head.

_"Here's your afternoon snacks, I hope you'll like the cookies too Reborn-chan's friend_" Nana Sawada smiled lovingly at the girl seated across Tsuna and Lambo and was beside Bianci who was hugging Reborn.

"_Of course she would love it maman_" Reborn assured her.

_"Okay then, I'll be just downstairs if you need anything_" Nana said before she took her leave.

_"So..._" Reborn started only to be stopped by Lambo's mischief of taking the whole basket of cookies.

"_This is all Lambo-sama's cookies, nyahahahaha_" he bragged only to be hit by a Leon-framed gun as the basket of cookies flew back to the table in front of them.

As usual Lambo wailed loudly, but he stopped as the girl bent down and gave him a cookie with a smile.

Tsuna smiled at her action, she was also good with handling kids especially the kind Lambo was in, not to be expected from the daughter of a big mafia boss in Italy.

"_So back to the main point, you, Tsuna and your family will leave for Italy tomorrow afternoon; the Gutcelli current boss wants to meet the future boss and your family members of the Vongola to ensure that the Vongola is still strong as it has always been. And of course, it also depends on your meeting with them, if they would want to consider having an alliance with the Vongola which will strengthen your family even more...but the main priority here is to bring Gokudera back to Italy to meet his father_" reborn explained the sudden situation.

_"Don't worry Tsuna-san, my father is not that strict, he's kind hearted, really, and I'm 100% sure he'll side with the Vongola since he's best friend, the head of the Gokudera family is now an ally to the Vongola, he just wanted a meet and greet...and as for Gokudera-kun, it's was because of Uncle's request, he badly wants to see his son and daughter come home again even for a little while...so please Tsuna-san, come with us tomorrow to Italy, please?_" she said hoping that they'll accept their invitation to the future Vongola family.

"_So wait...are you meaning to tell me that the top priority here is to bring both Bianci-san and Gokudera-san to Italy for their father to see, and all about the meeting with your family and the fate of being established as an allied family comes in second importance?_" Tsuna asked as he eyed both the girl and Bianci.

Bianci noticed Tsuna's wary gaze upon her and understood immediately what he was worried about.

"_Tsuna, I guess it's time for him to see our father, and doing it this way, as coating it as an obligation for being your right hand man to meet the Gutcelli family, then it will force him to reconsider, I know he already forgave father but his stubbornness of not letting go of the past will only bring him down more, so I agree with her on this_" Bianci smiled so that she can assure Tsuna that it was for the best that with what they are about to do will hit two birds with one stone; a win-win kind of situation.

"_Okay...I understand, I'll call the family in an hour to meet us here, and I'll let you take the stage onwards_" Tsuna said.

_"Speaking like a true boss_" Reborn commented.

_"Thank you, Tsuna-san_" she smiled as she happily munched on her cookie.

_"Its fine, it's for Gokudera-san and the alliance of our families, that I agreed to this, by the way nice meeting you, Ms. Stella Gutcelli-san_"

* * *

After the movie, Yamamoto and Haru went at the park to take a stroll when both of their cell phones beeped, indicating they both have a text.

It was from Tsuna and it read:

_**To: Yamamoto Takeshi  
From: Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

_**Message:**_

_**Please come to my house now, I have something to tell you, famiglia matters. Thanks and take care on your way here**_

_**-end-**_

"_What kind of family matters is it? Do you think it's a bad one?_" Haru inquired as worry was clearly shown in her face.

"_Nah, I don't think it's something awful, anyways there's only one thing to find out, let's go to Tsuna's place_" Yamamoto said.

As they we're nearing the street where the Sawada Residence was located, they bumped into Gokudera who looked a bit worried.

_"Yow, Gokudera_" Yamamoto greeted.

"_Tsk. It's just you baseball idiot. Have you received Juudaime's text message?_" Gokudera inquired as he had a bad feeling about the message.

Haru on the other hand kept silent as she was also worried about the sudden text and the urgency it sounded.

"_Yeah, I did, but don't worry I guess it's nothing serious_" Yamamoto appeased Gokudera who seemed to grimace at his easy going attitude.

Gokudera finally noticed the girl standing quietly behind Yamamoto, he was surprised to see them together, but what surprised him more was that Haru was wearing her hair completely down and in a summer dress too. For him it was too lady like, he never knew Haru could pull such an elegant, serene look with her rowdy behaviour. At one moment he thought she was another person.

_"Oh you're also here, stupid woman_" Gokudera sneered.

_"Hahi! Haru's not stupid Bakadera!"_ Haru retorted.

_"Oh so she's still Haru, I see...wait why am I being relieved for? Crap I'm totally losing my head._" Gokudera thought bemused by the sudden wave of relief that hit him.

"_Well whatever, let's just head towards the Juudaime's place_" he said as he walked towards Tsuna's direction, the two in his tail.

It kind of annoyed him to see them together; we're they really together when they got the text or merely a coincident on bumping in each other on their way here. Whatever it was he just pushed it at the corner of his mind, because Juudaime's text was his top priority not the stupid duo.

When they finally arrived at Tsuna's place, they were greeted by a noisy group of people all crowding Tsuna's living room.

There was Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoko, Ryohei, Hana (oh she knows it now), Lambo, Ipin, Bianci, Fuuta, and Surprisingly Chrome alongside Ken and Chikusa were there as well, even the great Hibari was there standing near the edge of the door looking irritated as usual.

_"Since the family is complete, I guess its time for all of you to meet our guest of honour_" Reborn started as he motioned for someone to walk in.

_"Good afternoon, guys_" the person smiled vibrantly.

_"What the? Stella? Is this what you meant on being in an official business?_" Gokudera scoffed, as his eyes grew wide.

"_This is Stella Gutcelli, the daughter of the Gutcelli Famiglia, one of the most powerful leading mafia in Italy, and one of our potential allies, that is why I let Tsuna texted you all to come_" Reborn continued as he deliberately ignored Gokudera's stunned comment.

_"I'm sorry for the fuss, guys, Uhm...I called you here to listen to what Stella-san has prepared for us"_ Tsuna said rather apologetically, as to everyone's reaction thinking there was something wrong to be called in an urgent meeting.

"_Well, as what Reborn and Tsuna-san had said, I' am Stella Gutcelli from the Gutcelli Famiglia, not all of you know that my famiglia and Hayato's are allies. Upon Hayato's bestowed position as Vongola's Storm Guardian and Tsuna-san's right hand man, and along with the Gokudera Famiglia being an alliance to the Vongola, my father considered of being an allied party to the Vongola as well. But he wanted to see if the future Vongola is worth being allied with, as a proper invitation to meet your famiglia, I in behalf of my famiglia, will like to invite you to our mansion in Italy for a party. In there we will meet you and give our decision whether or not we'll be an ally to the Vongola_" she said with a smile.

"_This is ridiculous, you meant to say, we'll all come to that stupid party of yours just to see if we're worthy of being an ally?_" Gokudera spat, a little bit insulted of being measured by that famiglia of being a worthy ally or not in the future.

_"It's not that, Gokudera-kun, it's just that Father wanted to see the family that's all, there's nothing insulting motive to it_" Stella appeased the sudden commotion Gokudera had stirred by calming him first.

"_So what are you planning Tsuna?_" Yamamoto asked eyeing him and Reborn.

"_As for me, there's nothing wrong in sending all of us there, since Gokudera-san and Bianci knew them there's no danger of being betrayed there. And plus she's Dino-san's cousin, so I trust their family not to harm us_" Tsuna said.

_"What you're Dino's cousin to the EXTREME?_" Ryohei suddenly asked, bored by the usual meeting.

_"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention, yes, we're cousins, Dino-san and I_"

"_So Arcobaleno, when do we leave?_" all of a sudden the group stayed silent as they all look at Hibari's direction.

It was plain as day, that his temper is at its limits, he just wanted to know the details so he can fled the room as quick as he can, since he hate, crowding people very much.

_"Tomorrow afternoon_" Reborn answered nonchalantly.

_"Wait...what about school? And our parents_" Hana jolted up and asked.

"_Don't worry about that, everything's covered, we already called your parents and the school, the excuse was a week's exchange student program_" Bianci answered as she placed a hand on her pink locks.

_"Hahi! A week? That's too long-desu_" Haru interrupted, a bit shocked that they were going abroad for a span of a week, Chrome nodded at this realization.

_"It's okay Haru-chan, I heard that Italy's got a lot of vacation spots and treats to look forward too, we could shop there with Ipin-chan, Bianci-chan, and Chrome-chan"_ Kyoko said her smile bright.

_"Ipin love to shop with you all_" Ipin chided.

_"Nyahahahaha. Of course Lambo-sama will eat a lot of great food there! It's been a while since I last went there_" Lambo said proudly.

The eight year old Bovino never really changed in the course of years; well at least he had behaved more properly than when he was still five.

"_This is Boring. Come on let's go Chrome_" Ken tugged Chrome who just look at him with her signature sullen eyes that made him stop and wait for the meeting to finish making Chikusa sneer at his friend's reaction.

_"So everyone, let's meet at the Namimori Airport at four in the afternoon, okay?"_ Tsuna said, glad that the famiglia was okay with it.

As soon as he said it, both the illusionists group and Hibari went off their way, even though they were like that, Tsuna was sure they'll come tomorrow, over the past few years; he had learnt to trust his famiglia truthfully.

While the group of girls went to Stella and converse about random stuff, it seemed that Stella was comfortable to her new set of friends.

Gokudera shot an irritated look towards Stella and stormed off not before bidding goodbye to Tsuna first.

Yamamoto also went off when his father called him about helping him since the restaurant was jammed-pack.

Although it was Tsuna's house, the girls seemed to take over, they occupied the living room with only Tsuna, Ryohei and Lambo was sent to the kitchen since the living room was now practically off-limits to guys.

Making the boys grumbled about how girls are always taking whatever they want. And as for the situation, they really do, they need some "_girl time_" and thus they get one.

Stella was overwhelmed by the warm hospitality the girls gave her.

Kyoko asked about the latest fashion trends in Italy, while Haru asked about the delicacies Italy has to offer them in their stay there.

But Hana's question took the outright curiosity of the girls.

"_So do you have a crush back there? Or do you found anyone in the Vongola cute?_" she asked.

Stella was taken aback by the sudden question and blushed heavily.

_"So?_" the three girls chorused eyeing her with delight while Ipin and Bianci just sat in silence waiting for her to speak.

_"In fact, there is this someone...he was my childhood playmate...but he left a long time ago, but I guess I still liked him, and as for the Vongola men, it's a secret, and oh don't worry Kyoko it's not Tsuna either nor your brother_" she smiled as Kyoko suddenly blushed and surprisingly Hana did too.

"_Don't tell me you like...Ryohei?_" Bianci raised an exquisite brow towards Hana, well Ryohei was an obvious but outrageous choice for Hana since Tsuna was already with Kyoko.

"_Hahahahaha! What are you talking about? Pft. I like mature men, didn't I? I mean come on"_ Hana tried to hide the uneasiness she felt at the sudden subject.

"_Oh come on-desu, you really do like him, Haru meant look at you being like that all of a sudden_" Haru chided.

_"Oh Hana, I'm happy if ever you really did like my brother, my support goes fully to you"_ Kyoko encouraged.

Hana blushed.

_"Alright...Fine...I do kinda like him, okay. But please stay down or else he might know_" she resigned.

_"Hahi! I'm glad Stella-san's here, if it wasn't for her comment we'll never know of Hana-chan's little crush_" Haru said clasping her hand in delight.

_"What about you, how's your date with Yamamoto-san?_" Hana asked Haru, eyeing her carefully.

_"Hahi! It's not a date-desu, it's just pure celebration_" Haru defended.

_"Oh, fine...how was your celebration with Yamamoto earlier this afternoon?"_ Hana shot back, stressing over the 'celebration' part.

_"It's fun-desu! We had cakes, we talked a lot about some random stuff, like his baseball stuff enthusiasm and Haru's gymnastic likings, and we went to watch a horror movie and..._" she paused midway, blushing heavily on the sudden thoughts of her whole Yamamoto-centred movie time.

Bianci raised an exquisite brow upon the realization of the girl's sudden blush. She can't help thinking how Gokudera would react if he'd find out that Haru's been out with another guy and that someone from the past has still preserved her feelings for him, not that he'll ever show it to her nonetheless.

"_Oh Gokudera"_ Bianci sighed as she just kept on listening to the giggles of the girls in front of her.

* * *

Aww.. I'm so sorry if you think the Characters here are a bit OOC :(

Anyway in here starts the awaited plot :)) Lol. It's changing it's course-desu. :)

Please review It gives me more Inspiration and Determination to continue this Story :D

Any Suggestions? please PM me :D

Thanks A lot :) LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 3


	10. Chapter 10: Stormy Night

**Ciaossu! :3 Okay, I finally finished chapter 10 XD sorry for the late update, my college life just keep on torturing me right now. OTL. Never mind that.**

**As for this chapter, I totally love writing this, it's just so...whatever, I just enjoyed writing this, hoping you'll enjoy reading it is as well :3**

**Please keep on the Reviews, I highly appreciate it, you know :3**

**You'll always be in Aiya's heart-desu :3**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, hope you love me too. LOL XD 3**

**disclaimer: No, I don't own KHR, only this fic but not them sadly, LOL. XD**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**Target 10: "Stormy Night"**

_"Hahi! Haru forgot…Haru still need to buy dinner-desu_" she exclaimed making the other's jump at the loudness of her voice.

"_Dinner? Oh it's that late already?_" Kyoko asked peering at the clock that read 7:35pm.

"_I guess we can continue this tomorrow, since all of us are going to Italy, right?_" Hana said as she stood up.

The girls nodded in unison.

"_Onii-chan, we got to go_" Kyoko called to her brother who was currently at Tsuna's bedroom alongside Lambo, Reborn and Tsuna himself.

"_Already To the EXTREME?_" Ryohei called back, as the girls can hear Ryohei's loud footsteps down the stairs followed by more footsteps, but much toned down this time.

Haru shot Hana a teasing gaze and whispered.

"_There's your prince-desu…to the extreme_"

"_Shut up_" Hana retorted, blushing heavily.

Once the boys gathered in the now free for all living room–except Reborn, they bid farewell.

"_Bye, Girls. And see you tomorrow, take care…_" Bianci waved then set out to the kitchen and then upstairs, looking for her beloved Reborn.

While Ipin took off with Lambo who rushed to the kitchen to see Fuuta and Nana.

Tsuna then gave Kyoko a quick peck in the chick that earned Kyoko a blush; luckily no one saw them except for Haru.

"_See you tomorrow too, Tsu-kun_"

"_Yeah. Take Care_" Tsuna said, blushing madly for his actions.

"_Are you okay to the EXTREME Kyoko's friend?_" Ryohei suddenly yelled as he placed a hand on Hana's forehead, since she looked flushed.

Upon the contact, her face grew redder 10 folds than before.

"_I-I'm okay dumb head, and I have a name…Kurokawa Hana_" she snapped, still flushed from Haru's tease earlier and the sudden contact from the boxer.

Ryohei tapped his chin and smiled "_That's a nice name, Kyoko's friend…to the Extreme!_"

Earning Hana to blush even more if that's ever possible.

Haru smirked as she went in between Ryohei and Hana.

"_Ne, Ryohei-senpai, its Hana, Hana Kurokawa, not Kyoko-chan's friend, got it? And since Hana-chan's a lady why don't you escort her home?_"

"_Haru!_" Hana yelled, oh this so obvious.

Luckily Ryohei is as oblivious as a rock so he just shrugged and asked

"_But who's gonna, escort Kyoko home?_"

"_I'm okay Onii-chan, you can escort Hana-chan, it's dangerous at night and she's a lady_" Kyoko called out to her brother with a smile on her face.

"_Not you too_" Hana said under her breath looking at Kyoko who just displayed a thumbs up towards her.

"_Don't worry about, Kyoko-chan, there's Tsuna-san to walk her home…_" Haru said pointing towards Tsuna.

"_Right, Stella-san? Tsuna's dependable, so we can leave Kyoko-chan, to Tsuna-san_" she smiled at the blond who nodded I her direction.

"_Well, that's settled then! So I'll walk Hana home, and Tsuna better take good care of my sister TO THE EXTREME_" Ryohei said as he pumped his fist to the air with his conclusion earning Hana, Tsuna and Kyoko a blush.

"_Hai, Ryohei-senpai, I'll take good care of Kyoko-chan_" Tsuna nervously smiled at the boxer and then to the girl beside him, this time his smile turned sweet.

"_It's not like you're marrying her Tsuna-san, why be so nervous?_" Stella commented, as she laughed at the couple who blushed furiously, and to Ryohei who was still oblivious.

Haru laughed alongside Stella, making them blush more.

"_Kids_" Reborn mocked as he saw the whole scenario by the bottom of the stairs with Bianci at his tail.

* * *

Haru silently walked at the street as she remembered the day's events.

She was happy to have friends by her side, whether through thick or thin, she promised to herself, she'll stay by their side.

"_Haru's happy that both Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan, has found someone they lik_e" she smiled then frown at the sudden realization that hits her.

"_Hahi! Even Bianci-san and Stella-san has someone they like, Haru's not too sure bout Chrome-chan though, and Ipin-chan is still small so Haru guess those two don't count, but still Haru has no one that she liked at the moment…_"

She stopped midway as an image of Gokudera filled her mind; she blushed at the sudden thought. But to her surprise not only Gokudera's image popped up, there's Hibari's and Yamamoto's as well.

"_Hahi!..._"she shriek in embarrassment as the other passer bys glance at her direction weirdly earning the brunette to place a hand on her mouth and whispered  
"_That can't be true…Haru's brain is going to explode-desu…Haru can't believe herself…Haru's confused…_" she sighed.

Just when she was nearing the grocery store, she tapped her head vigorously as she realized that she forgot to bring the list of the items she was supposed to buy.

Letting all the confusion rest aside, Haru heaved a sigh on her silliness and quickly set out for home to retrieve what she needed, so she can do her shopping already.

* * *

"_Tch. What the hell, she came all the way here just for that?_" Gokudera snapped as he walked towards the direction of his apartment.

_"Darn that woman, if I may say so Father is just using her to get to me…Or they are just some dumb famiglia doubting our capabilities. Tch, as if we're weak, hell, we're the strongest…_" he stopped his blabbering midway when he himself heard his stomach grumbled vehemently – needing food.

"_…What the! What time is it already for me to feel this hungry?_" he glanced at his wrist watch and sighed, it was already 7:55pm.

"_Crap. I guess I need to go buy dinner, huh_" he sighed again and changed his course from his house to the grocery store.

* * *

Back at the Miura Residence…

"_Hahi! So Mom and Dad are on a vacation? Too sudden, not even bothering telling Haru about it_" she sighed as she read their letter to her that was pinned on their refrigerator.

_Haru Honey,_

_Since your school called us that you'll be in a urgent school overseas program, papa and mama decided that we too will have are own vacation. Since mama has missed your papa very much. Anyway, Good luck at the trip and before I forgot, you still need to do shopping, since mama is too lazy to buy, Sorry! Take care and we love you._

_Signed Mama and Papa_

"_Sweet, they do all their vacation, and Haru does the shopping_" she sighed for the nth time yet again because of her parents.

"_With or without them, Haru still need dinner, and Haru will leave the country tomorrow too so whatever_" she said as she went upstairs to get a change of clothes before storming off out of her house towards the grocery store.

* * *

"_Tch. What should I buy? Spicy Beef Ramen or Chicken or Pork? Shish, what the hell…I'll just buy them all_"

Gokudera grabbed about two pieces of each variant and trashed it into the cart. After looking satisfied with his decision he hastily went to the counter, but was stopped upon passing through the pastries corner.

He took a small box of chocolate cake and studied it.

Then a sudden image of a smiling Haru filled his mind, but then frowned at the second image that popped out – Haru with Yamamoto.

"_Crap. My mind maybe is delirious upon thinking of that stupid woman…Who was pretty cute earlier this afternoon by the way…Wait The hell, my mind is thinking of its own…But why is baseball idiot with her?_" he shook his head in disapproval and then realized he was again thinking of her, worse, of them.

"_Crap I should really stop doing tha-…_"

"_Mom, why is that boy shouting at the cake?_" a little boy tugged at her mother and pointed at Gokudera who was turning red all of a sudden.

"_Don't mind him, son, let's go_" His mother hastily grabbed her son's arm and yanked him away from the scene.

Gokudera, embarrassed by his actions, rushed towards the cashier and paid all of the items; unconsciously he also paid for the cake he was holding onto.

"_Here's your grocery sir, thanks for shopping with us_" the woman at the cashier said, quite blushing. Who would not, if a beautiful silverette came there to buy right?

Gokudera glared at the woman yet said thanks anyway as he took his grocery bag.

"_Wait, sir…you forgot the cake_"

"_What Cake?_" he glared at her…what cake, he didn't even buy one.

_Oh. The Stupid ~Effing Caking I must have bought without notice. Crap. Total Crap. _

He thought as he sighed and just grabbed the cake before the woman can say anything more.

* * *

As Haru was nearing the curve towards the grocery store, a loud thunder suddenly trashed the dead silence of that night.

"_H-Hahi! Thunder? Will it rai-…_"

Small droplets that turned into a heavy pour interrupted Haru midway as the brunette stared in the sky, wet.

"_Rain! Haru must find cover_" she said as she ran faster toward the direction of the grocery store.

But the heavy rain kept her from focusing on the road, just as she was panicking because of all the loud thunder that occasionally boomed at the silence and the fact that she's having a hard time seeing in this rain, she clashed heavily into someone.

"_Hahi!_" she yelled as she was thudded against the floor, while hearing the other person who clashed at the opposite direction from her, cursed.

"_Crap. Are you blind? Running into me like that? Now not only I'm soak but I'm also dirty, Darn_" the voice cussed at her, which seemed all too familiar.

"_Hahi?_" she yelped in surprise.

_It's Gokudera-san, right? _She thought.

"_Hell, it's the Stupid Woman? Crap if this day can't even get better._ He thought sarcastically.

"_Ah, it's just you stupid woman, that actually hurt you know_" he scoffed as he picked himself up.

"_Hahi! It is you! And Haru's not stupid, Ahodera!_" she made a face to him, and then tried to stand up.

"_Hahi!_" she fell back, standing up – failed.

"_What's your problem? Loved the wet floor or what?_" he raised an exquisite brow to her as if mocking.

Oh how he loved to piss Haru.

"_Baka! Haru can't stand up; Haru thinks her leg is pretty cramped up_"

"_Oh. Poor you, okay then, see you around; I just can't stand being dosed in this rain, good luck with your cramped foot stupid woman_"

He scoffed and began to turn away leaving Haru pissed, wet, and still sitting at the ground in pain.

But before Haru could retort back, or asked for help, or just cry from total anger. He stopped in front of her and bent.

Haru blinks at the sudden action Gokudera displayed.

"_Shish, not climbing or what?_" he asked, annoyed.

"_Hahi! Haru thought you'll be leaving her?_" she asked, puzzled.

"_Is your brain not functioning right, woman? I just bent down, can't you see? Or does the pain in your foot took the toll on your head and made it even more dysfunctional?_"

"_Hahi! Is that how you properly ask a lady such as Haru, to give her a piggy back ride?_" she retorted, pouting, a bit offended by the sharpness of his words.

"_What? Hell! And I was kind enough to lend you my back in this crappy rain…okay fine…I'll ask you properly_" he said as he inhaled before speaking again, making Haru a bit stunned 'cause she thought he'll be gentle enough in offering her a lift.

"_Do you like a lift…Pig?_" he asked, smirking with his choice of words.

Smirking way even more at Haru's reaction – totally gasping and punching him at the back, which he caught effortlessly and slung it on his shoulders – astonishingly gentle,

"_H-Hahi! Let Haru go! You just called Haru a pig! Haru's not fat, you stupid old man!_" Haru violently punching him even more.

Annoyed, he let his hold on Haru slip, but immediately caught her before she can even reach the ground, just to scare her and shut her big mouth out.

"_So, saying something still? STU-PID-WO-MAN?_" he mocked as he enunciated his last snide comment.

Haru resigned and just let him carry her, she thought she was going to die, that damned old man.

He was surprised at how light Haru felt when he gently carried her on his back.

_Is this girl even eating? She's so light._ He thought a bit disapprovingly.

As they walked away from the curb towards Haru's neighborhood, Haru can't help but blush at the guy.

The rain didn't helped either in cooling her down, as she can feel Gokudera's back pressed against her body, both dosed in the rain.

Gokudera thought it wasn't such a nice idea to offer her a lift after all, since he was reddening as he felt Haru's wet body slumped stiff at his back. He knew that she was uncomfortable, but he too was so damn uncomfortable.

They were still far from Haru's house, when the rain suddenly poured – harder this time and with rough wind blowing them off on the sidewalk.

"_This is bad, we're totally gonna catch a flu soon if we don't run for cover_" Gokudera commented as he was having trouble in seeing, since the wind with the rain kept smashing him right on the face.

"_Hahi! Haru knows a place j-just…achoo…right at that corner_" she pointed at the right side of the street as she can't help but sneeze. She was tired, cold and hungry what do you expect.

_Crap she was sneezing. Not good, better be fast on going to wherever she was saying_ he thought, worried.

"_Where is it?_" he asked as he jogged towards the street she was pointing at.

"_Just after the green house, it has a sign board it reads Kawahira Realtors Shop_" she said, a bit shivering.

"_Kawahira…ah here it is_" Gokudera said as he went to the front of the said shop, something on the name feels too familiar for him, but just shrugged it off, as the main priority here is Haru not the eerie familiarity of the shop.

"_Obaa-chan! Haru's here~desu…Haru needs a shelter_" Haru called out but no one answered, but then a damp paper flew right to her face, annoyed she peeled it from her face and read the contents.

"_Hahi! It appears that Obaa-chan is out visiting her grandson in Hokkaido~desu_" she said plainly while reading the damp note.

Pissed even more, Gokudera grunted.

"_So why the hell are we even here for?_"

"_Hahi! Its okay-desu…you can set me down now, my foot is a bit better-desu_"

Confused he just did what she had told him and watched her search for something at the floor mat.

"_Ah…here it is_" she exclaimed as she held a silver key, and with it she turned to the door and opened the lock.

"_W-wait…that's illegal right? We're trespassing_" Gokudera shook his head looking dumbly at Haru who just stepped inside.

"_And Haru thought you were the rebel, relax, it's okay, Haru knows the owner to the extent that Haru is welcome anytime here, this key is basically for me-desu_" she chimed.

"_W-what the? Oh whatever…pig_" he said annoyed and stepped into the warm quarters of the shop, his gut saying, he already went here sometime before.

"_H-Hahi! Haru's light! Light as a feather, how dare you called Haru a pig?_" she said pouting at the damp guy who just walked in.

"_Light as a hippo if I may say, jeez my back now hurts because of you_" he teased, Haru was turning bright red in anger and embarrassment.

"_Your back hurts because you're an OLD MAN, not because of Haru, dimwit_" she shouted in depth furry.

_Old man_ and _dimwit_ don't go perfectly well in Gokudera's vocabulary, as he was reaching for his dynamites and wanting to light it up so bad.

Luckily all of his explosives were wet as well.

_Lucky Twit_ he groaned at his thoughts.

Instead he just walked past her and made his way to one of the chairs and sat down.

Haru then locked the door and walked directly at where Gokudera was and sat in front of him.

"_Did we come here before? It's achingly familiar_" Gokudera mumbled while looking at the place.

"_Yes, we did. Once, back when we were in the future…where that red headed freak almost blew us up, but was tricked yet was still found by another pair of blue haired idiots_" she spat not looking at him.

"_Tch. That's why it was so familiar_" he said still not looking at the girl.

_Oh she was pissed, well I' am too. To Hell with her!_ He thought.

The suspended silence that hung in the air was broken by Haru's stomach growling.

Haru blushed as she clenched her starving stomach.

Gokudera scoffed at how she was stupid and hungry, but just before his sentence finish, his stomach, growled violently too.

"_Hahi! You're the one to talk too, GO-KU-DE-RA-SAN_" she laughed as she stood up, turning to the kitchen, mimicking what he did earlier- enunciating her words towards him.

Gokudera blushed.

_What the hell, with this stomach anyway?_

He just then remembered the reason of his stomach growling. He hadn't had the chance to eat, the goods that he just brought. Wait that's right he had brought food with him.

He stared at his hand that was still holding the grocery bag along with the damped cake.

He looked at the contents and sighed in relief that everything including the cake was still edible.

He stood up and followed Haru to the kitchen where he was greeted with a frown on the brunette's face.

"_What's your problem?_" he asked curious to why she was frowning.

"_Hahi! Gokudera-san, you scared me...Haru thought you were just outside…It's just that Haru can't find anything to eat here-desu_" she said, crestfallen.

_When it comes to food, she can really be broken_ he thought while a crooked smile was glued on his gorgeous face.

"_Here…just boil water and we can eat…There's a small box of cake too, the box is quite damped but the inside is still edible_" Gokudera then handed the wide eyed Haru his grocery bag alongside the cake.

Haru was shocked and happy to see that he has food with him…But she never saw it from the beginning, oh well. But cake? He likes to eat cakes too? Now that was strange.

"_Haru never knew you like cakes…but thank you very much…Haru will now set our meal_" she smiled, clearly delighted with what he brought.

While Gokudera just grunted and went back to where he was sitting before.

As he sat down, he felt cold.

"_Damn this rain. And damn this wet shirt_" He cursed as he took off his upper piece of clothing, exposing his perfectly sculpted abs out in the open.

"_Ne, Gokudera-sa…Hahi! Haru's innocent eyes!_" Haru suddenly exclaimed as she peered into where Gokudera was, violently pointing at him while having her other hand covered her eyes.

"_Crap! H-Haru! What the hell!_" he retorted covering his upper body with his wet shirt.

_Damn. Why do I still need to cover myself up? Ain't a girl am I?_ He thought and then suddenly a smirk formed teasingly across his face.

He then took his wet shirt away from his body and hung it in the chair, then standing not too far from her he called out.

"_What's the matter woman? Can't get enough of looks?_"

"_Hahi! That's sexual abuse! Get away from Haru-desu_" she yelled, burning red from pure embarrassment.

Oh okay he was good looking, no scrap that, he was Hot. But it doesn't give him the right to walk around the place half naked right? Or maybe she was just over thinking things.

Gokudera heaved a sigh before speaking…

"_Look, Stupid Woman, Do you want me to get sick? This damned shirt is wet, so I let it dry…If you're too crappy about it, then better go find me a shirt and while we're at it, better go find yourself a dry piece of clothing too…cause It's kind of disturbing_" he explained, his tone a bit exasperated.

"_H-Hahi! Haru understand…_" she said yet stopped midway and took a swift look at herself.

_Hahi! Haru's wet, so Haru undergarments are currently visible…Hahi! This can't be possible!_ She thought as she tried to cover her front.

"_…Haru will look for clothes, so better go to the kitchen and see if the water is already boiled-desu_" she blushed and turned around away from the smirking eyes of the bomber.

Gokudera smirked yet blushed anyways, when he knew he got his message across.

Haru dashed to the second floor to find some decent clothes, when she reached the room of her favorite Obaa-chan, she took the liberty of scanning and wearing some clothes, until she found a comfortable shirt with a cat as its design, for her change of clothes. And while at it, luckily she found a nice white v-neck man's shirt for Gokudera.

_Maybe it's from Obaa-chan's son or husband…oh well, sorry Obaa-chan, Haru will just borrow it for a while_ she thought as she look at the person in question's picture at the table.

Beside the lovely grandmother's picture, a box neatly placed with big '_HARU_' written on top of it, caught her curious eyes.

"_Hahi! I-Is this for Haru?_" she smiled, a bit shocked, and yet flattered still.

Haru took the card which was pinned to the side of the box.

_To dear Haru-chan,_

_I know, sometime, you'll be coming here. So whether I'm here or not, I want to give this to you…This is gift is very precious for me as it is for you. Please wear it always,_

_Love Obaa-chan._

"_Hahi! Haru's flattered! Thank you Obaa-chan, and come to think of it, is Obaa-chan psychic or what? Of course it will be precious since it was from her; Haru should better give Obaa-chan something when she goes back-desu_" she giggled to herself.

When she opened the box, a silver necklace that has an emerald mafia-like symbol as its pendant, greeted her.

"_Hahi! Very beautiful-desu, Haru should wear it now_" She took the fine piece of jewelry and placed it on her bare neck.

It was a beautiful sight indeed; the emerald pendant adorned her alabaster skin, as she studied herself in the mirror.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Gokudera had already finished preparing their dinner, as the rain continued to pour heavily outside, he just wished it would stop so it won't hinder their flight tomorrow, not that he cared anyways.

"_Tch. What's with that woman? Taking all the time in the world, just to find a damn piece of clothing…I'll better go get a check on her_" he sighed then blushed.

He felt like one on those newly wed thingy. Oh no, he is really loosing his mind.

But then a loud thud from the second floor distracted his thinking and worriedly rushed where Haru was.

"_Haru!_" he exclaimed when he saw Haru's body lying limp on the floor.

"_G-Gokudera-san…e-eyes…black like o-oblivion looked at H-Haru_" she said horrified with what she saw in the mirror just a while ago.

As when she was just studying her self in the mirror a sudden pair of dark black eyes looked wickedly at her from the mirror, and when she saw no one's there, she was horrified, then something took over, her head felt like it was gonna split in half, sudden nasty images filled her mind.

Images of children being operated upon, bloody massacres, a woman who looked exactly like her with black hair stare lovingly at her yet with one ear cracking noise, she lay lifelessly, blood everywhere, in front of her.

The shock of what she had seen took the toll on her, and she crashed violently against the ground.

"_What are you talking Haru?_" Gokudera questioned, suddenly alarmed, looking sideways, checking if they were not alone, if there's an enemy close by, but no one's there, only him and Haru.

Haru didn't answered back; instead she just let her tear-streaked eyes drifted away from slumber. The sudden stress she was put into took both emotionally and physically on low.

Just what really happened to her? She knows nothing, but instead she just fell asleep hoping for the best, that'll be the first and last, she'll ever see those morbid images.

But one image really took affect on the brunette; it was the image of the beautiful woman who died in front of her. It was her, but it was not her, who was she really? Never mind, she'll just find answers after she woke up.

Gokudera let her sleep and lay her gently on the bed.

_What just happened to her? She was okay before, then all of a sudden, she looked broken and frantic…And eyes? What the hell she meant by those?_

He asked, searching his mind for logical answers but none was found, so instead of thinking more, he just sat beside Haru and waiting for her to wake up, to asked what really happened.

But then a shiny object caught his emerald eyes, the object was just like his eyes, emerald.

He placed the pendant on his hands, with wide eyes; he stared at it for a while, and muttered.

"_I think, I know this symbol from before…_"

* * *

**Tadadada~**

**Lol. XD so how was it?**

**Ooohhh and what happened to Haru-chan? XD**

**And the woman and the eyes and the necklace...?**

**Things are starting to pick up from here XD**

**Excited? Well, I'am XD**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEE 3**

**with much Love and Thanks, Aiya sends you :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Tardiness and Comforts

**Hello Minna-san! I'm back-desu! :)  
Here's my newest update. I'm sorry for the late update., I can't just get any motivations or inspirations and because I kinda have a writer's block. Anyway, please REVIEW. even just a short one., it really gives me an encouragement on continuing this story. :)**

To all the reviewers, whether a user or anonymous., I LOVE YOU ALL. so here's another fic for you. and hey if you want any REQUEST., like a one shot for a pairing you like you can PM or REVIEW it to ME., I'll make you one out of deepest gratitude. Thank You!  
So here its. Enjoy!~

Standard Disclaim: I have no rights owned here just my brain for the plot and my computer to write this on :)

* * *

**Target 11: "Tardiness and Comforts "**

"_Hahi! Haru already said sorry Gokudera-san so please don't be so grouchy anymore-desu_" Haru pleaded to a pissed off Gokudera.

"_Che_" He resigned still feeling irked by the whole thing. He propped his left arm on the sides of the chair he was seated on and rested his chin on his knuckle while looking outside the window and recounting the day's annoying events.

* * *

Gokudera woke up with a start.

An ear deafening scream echoed throughout the whole house which made it more deafening for him since the owner of that screech was just right beside him.

Followed with an outstanding smack right across the face and a vigorous kick on the belly that made him tumble off the bed to the floor had clearly woken and pissed him out.

"_What was that for you stupid woman! That hurt you know!_" he yelled still feeling up his swollen left cheek and aching belly.

Apparently, what made Haru Miura so furious early in the morning and Hayato Gokudera badly hurt was that she just found out that she was practically sleeping with a half naked Gokudera on the same bed plus the fact that his hand was wrapped around her waist.

"_P-pervert! What had you done to Haru? You perverted dog!_" Haru screeched practically dead red right now as she held the blanket closer to her.

"_I have d-done nothing you stupid woman! As if I would dare to lay a hand on a stupid woman like you, I'm not that low!_" He spat as pink tint evaded his pale cheeks.

Haru still can't accept it, how in the world did she ended up in the same room, with the same bed with this half naked...bishounen?

Haru slapped her reddened cheeks then pointed at Gokudera who was still cursing on the ground.

"_F-fine! But please s-stop h-harassing Haru with your appearance!_"

"_What appearance_" He thought suddenly puzzled. As he scratched his head in confusion he slowly looked down and found himself shirtless.

"_Crap. I forgot, after all the mess that happened yesterday, I forgot I'm still_-"he thought as suddenly stopped to sneeze.

"_Crap_" he muttered.

"_Hahi! I-is Gokudera-san sick?_" Haru lowered her blanket and crawled forward near the end of the bed to face Gokudera who seemed harbouring a slight cold.

"_No shit Sherlock. This is your entire fault woman_" he retorted, pissed with how great the morning turned out for him because of Haru.

"_Hahi! You don't need to be so mean Gokudera-san, it's not Haru's fault you know, and Haru had the decency to find you a shirt too- Hahi! Shirt! What happened? Haru forgot what happened last night_" She paused and thought very hardly what transpired last night but nothing came in view, just pure blackness.

"_Che. IF you did give me a shirt then I won't be sneezing right now, stupid woman. Anyway THAT IS my question, what the HELL happened to YOU last night?_" he asked eyeing Haru as she kept on concentrating on her thoughts.

"_Happened to Haru? A-ano as far as Haru can remember, she was just checking her reflection in the mirror as Haru was checking if the clothes and the necklace fit her right...then Haru don't know anymore_" she puffed quite frustrated with not remembering what actually happened to her.

Haru's mentioning of the necklace caught Gokudera's attention that he suddenly crawled near Haru and took hold of the necklace resulting for their noses to bump in the sudden collision the boy made while looking at the necklace.

Yet again for the second time Gokudera Hayato was slapped in the face.

"_Stop slapping you idiot!_"

"_Then stop sexual harassing me octopus head! Just wear this already before your cold gets worst!_" Haru threw the shirt she got from yesterday intended for Gokudera at him.

"_Thanks. You were weird yesterday really; you scared the shit out of me_" He said unconscious of how he was behaving as he focused on getting the damned shirt on.

The sudden care he portrayed in his words made Haru's heart jumped, and dead red again.

"_What? Got a fever, Idiot? Or was it because you don't really want me to wear this?_" he teased.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaah! Pervert!_"

Haru Miura then and there became the world's reddest tomato and slapped Hayato Gokudera with so much force once more.

And it doesn't even end there.

After seeing the time, which read 3:30pm, they rushed out from the shop and went to their own respective homes.

They can't believe they overslept so much. How come they overslept THAT much? Were they so comfortable sleeping together?

Gokudera gritted his teeth and cursed Haru in his mind with all the curses he can think of while packing his stuff.

"_If I, the right hand man, came late, I'll surely blow her head off!_" with that he scurried off from his apartment complex and dashed towards the airport.

While Haru on the other hand managed to fill her suitcase with any clothes she placed her hands on and quickly rushed out from her house and dashed towards the airport.

"_That stupid stupid stupid dog, Haru hates you_" she blushed as she found her way near the airport and bumped into someone.

* * *

While on the airport...

"_Hieee! Reborn! Are we gonna go already? Both Gokudera-kun and Haru are not yet here?_" Tsuna whined as Reborn was dragging him by the collar towards the private plane.

Kyoko giggled with how lame Tsuna can be, being dragged by an infant, what a sight to behold, yet that is why she loves him also.

Kurokawa Hana grimaced at the sight so Ryohei asked her if she's okay, she quickly nodded and blushed earning Bianci to smirk at the girl.

"_Stop whining you dame-Tsuna! Don't worry they can follow, let's go_" Reborn commented.

"_Eh? And I thought Gokudera-kun is the top priority here? So why are we leaving without them? R-right Stella-san?_"

"_R-right but if Reborn-san said so, then we can go now, I'm sure they'll follow_" Stella voiced out a bit disheartened, with Reborn and Bianci noticing it.

"_E-eh! Not you to Stella-san, how can they follow if they don't have a plane?_"

Reborn stopped and sighed "_they will follow I'm sure of it, besides I told Hibari to take care of those two since he has a plane on his own_"

Tsuna paled at that, Hibari has a plane on his own? And what did he meant by taking care? Poor Haru.

"_And so now stop being such a wimp and go on board_" and with that Reborn kicked Tsuna inside the plane while the others followed inside.

Stella sighed and went forward as well.

* * *

"_Hahi! Haru's sorry for bumping you..._" Haru gawked at the person he just bumped into.

"_You really loved bumping me, huh, stupid woman_" Gokudera sneered.

Haru gritted her teeth and stood up, dusting herself off and walked away from him as if she hadn't seen him.

"_H-hey! Don't just go around ignoring me, idiot._" Gokudera stammered and followed after her, so unlike of his character.

Gokudera while cursing her stopped when Haru froze on her tracks.

"_What's wrong stupid woman?_"

"_Hahi! Tsuna-san and the others are not here_" Haru paled.

"_Eh? What the?_" Gokudera searched and he didn't found anyone from the family.

"_T-They left us_" Haru widened her eyes. They left them. Okay maybe they are late but it's just 30 minutes or so. How could they- a beeping sound came into view and Haru opened her cell phone and read the text.

"_What, is it the tenth, woman?_" Gokudera inquired.

"_Yes, he said there's someone who's picking us and he said he was sorry for leaving us, it was all Reborn's idea_" she relayed.

"_Both of you, you're late, so shall I bite you to death?_" an eerie voice startled them both out of their pants.

"_Hahi!_"

"_You meant this guy?_" Gokudera glared at sight of Hibari Kyoya.

"_Shut up, follow me. This is supposed to be only my flight, now you two are invading, it's annoying_" he scoffed.

"_T-thank you Hibari-san_" Haru followed, nervous since she doesn't want to be bitten to death.

"_Che. This is for the tenth, so as his right hand man, I will patiently deal with this two_" He thought, all the more pissed with the sudden turn of events.

While following Hibari, Gokudera noticed the shinning annoying object that Haru still wears around her neck. He didn't understand why but that thing gives him the heebie-jeebies.

"_Hey, Baka-onna, Why are you still wearing that?_" he pointed to the object of his frustration.

"_Eh? This? It's Obaa-chan's present, so Haru's gonna wear it with her always, and it suites Haru, see_" Haru smiled ever so brightly as she posed for her necklace, it does suites her too.

"_It's ridiculous. Take it off_" he deadpanned completely ignoring the over flattered girl walking beside him.

With a grunt Haru kicked Gokudera on the knee then made a face and scamper as quickly as she could forward only to bump, head on with Namimori's infamous dangerous prefect.

"_Hahi! Haru's sorry! Haru will never run on you again! Please don't bite Haru to death!_" Haru quickly kneeled in front of the now grouchy prefect.

"_Move_"

"_Hahi?_"

"_I said move_"

Haru moved afraid for her life and followed Hibari's stature with her eyes halt before Gokudera's figure.

"_What's your problem? It's not like I was the one who bumped you, aren't I?_" Gokudera raised his brow and bark.

Glinting from the light, Hibari's tonfas came in full view accompanied with his dangerous aura he gave a one swift smack right across the silverette's head then walked away not before halting in front of Haru and glared.

"_What the hell! What's wrong with you, war maniac?_" Gokudera yelled clearly in pain.

Hibari glared at the silverette who was glaring on his own as well, Haru could feel the tension, and she knows too well what will happen IF they continue, so Haru stepped in between the two hot heads and pleaded that if they fought they can't catch up with the others, so IF they would like to fight, they should do it, after they caught up with Tsuna and the others.

Gokudera raised an exquisite brow towards Haru sighing and thought "_What the hell is that Baka-onna saying? And I thought she came to stop it all, she did but only momentarily_"

"_Okay, besides the arcobaleno told us to get going already_" Hibari resigned.

"_Reborn-chan did? How_" Haru questioned.

"_He left a voice mail_"

"_Hahi! Oh that's so cute, well then let's go_"

Before Gokudera can proceed Haru went to him and said she was sorry.

* * *

All the way towards the plane and while they were now on it, the girl kept bugging him with her apology.

Which is what's still happening now.

"_Haruuuuuuuu's soooorrrrrrrrrry!_" she kept on rattling on and on, making him NOT enjoy his current view at all.

"_Fine! Could you just stop yapping? One more word I hear from you and I'll definitely kiss you to shut up, understand?_" he threatened.

Haru gasped and blushed at the same time; she placed both of her hands protectively over her lips.

Gokudera was pleased to see the stupid woman's reaction, his threat was a success.

"_Understand?_" He repeated again. Just making sure if she did understand.

Instead of speaking, Haru just nodded and let herself sunk in her seat next to the storm guardian.

Hibari on the other hand, had a scowl on his face as he was seated on the last row, yet facing the couple. He was irritated on how Haru's face grew a deep shade of red with the herbivores threat.

But before all of his mashed up feelings of irritation and some he still can't understand, he just let the two be since they were now quiet and he felt sleepy all of a sudden.

After some time, Gokudera opened his eyes to see that the girl beside him was also sound asleep.

He was surprised that he too fell asleep. He then peek at the far end of the seats opposing their way and found Hibari's sleeping form as well with Hibird comfortably perched on his shoulder.

"_Che, useless I just wished I came with Juudaime on board not with these two_" He whispered and took a swift look on the angelic Haru's sleeping face.

"_Ah!_" Haru jerk a little a smile on her face causing for Gokudera to jump in surprise.

"_What? Are you awake?_" he asked eyeing the still sleeping Haru.

"_Haru wants to eat all of these!_" she suddenly pumped the air with her fist, yet her eyes are still closed indicating she was having one hell of a dream.

Gokudera couldn't contain his laugh anymore, and let it out as he realized he was talking to a gluttonous sleep talker.

"_Oh man, you're such a glutton, Baka-onna! And I thought you were seriously awake_" he continued laughing but in a low tune so that he can't wake up the angel and the demon.

But his laugh died down when a shaking hand gripped his arm for comfort, he quickly looked at the owner of those quivering hands and found a still asleep but this time crying Haru.

"_N-no...P-please...d-don't...e-eyes...g-get a-away f-from H-Haru!_" she shivered and clutched Gokudera's arm for comfort.

Gokudera was surprised with how Haru was having a bad dream; he's pretty sure that happened yesterday evening as well, after she blocked out.

She kept on mentioning those eyes, but what he don't get it, was that she can't seem to remember what happened.

Gokudera placed a comforting hand over Haru's head and gently calming her as her sleeping form adjusted to the warm hand that was rubbing against her head.

With his other free hand, he gently wiped away Haru's tears and sighed.

"_What the hell's happening to you, idiot?_"

Unbeknownst to him Hibari heard and saw the whole thing with Gokudera's rare display of affection, and it irks him to no end.

* * *

The Decimo famiglia minus the three, landed safely at Italy's land.

"_Tsuna! Long time no –see!_" Dino greeted them enthusiastically with his men.

"_Oh Dino-san, long time no see_" Tsuna greeted back.

"_Yo dino!_" Yamamoto greeted when he saw Dino's form.

"_Hey it's been a while. I'm glad to see all! Even you Reborn-san_" Dino spoke.

Reborn just walked past him and greeted Romario who greeted him as well.

"_Eh? What a snob_" Dino shook his head at the arcobaleno when he finally noticed something.

"_Eh? Where's Kyoya? And the Vongola's self proclaimed right hand man Gokudera?_" He inquired as his eyes searched the group.

"_And if I'm not mistaken, there was another girl right? Maru was her name right? Where are they?_"

"_It's Haru, not Maru, they're on their way here now, and they just got delayed for some reasons we don't know_" Kurokawa Hana answered with her usual stare.

"_Eh r-right it's Haru, Oh I see, then let's just proceed and wait for them at the mansion right Stella-san_" Dino said quite embarrassed.

"_Right_" Stella deadpanned.

Dino tugged Tsuna and whispered "Hey is she okay? Why the sudden atmosphere?"

"_E-Eto, she was okay yesterday, but since the trip she was feeling quite down, but she seems okay when she talks to the girls or anyone of us_"

"_Ah I see_" Dino's grin was shattered by Reborn's sudden high kick that was aim on his head.

"_Hiee! Reborn! That was rude to Dino-san_" Tsuna reprimanded him but it earned him a thwack in the head.

"_Watch you're manners dame-Tsuna, and Dino, you didn't even greeted your teacher, how rude_" Reborn casually said.

"_E-Eh? I-I did, shish I really should not let my guard down when you're around_" Dino resigned.

Kyoko helped Tsuna up, and with that the famiglia followed Dino and Stella to the Gutcelli's mansion.

* * *

How is it?  
Don't forget to READ and REVIEW :)

Reviews are my Brain's fuel to work :))

*Baka-onna = Stupid Woman


	12. Chapter 12: At the Crossroads

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not owe anything.**

* * *

**Target 12: "At the Crossroads"**

The Gutcelli Mansion was now currently busy with the upcoming preparations for the week's festivity.

Different well known outstanding organizers around the country gathered together to coordinate and prepare the most anticipating party the Gutcelli's thrown every other year.

The party was supposed to be for social sake, but now it was also a celebration for the upcoming union of two famiglia as new solidified allies; Gutcelli and Vongola, although it's still a top secret only to be released at the last day of the celebration.

"_Wow. And I was already here since yesterday evening. But this sight can't still be deemed as normal in my eyes_" Hana yawned as she sat herself between Kyoko and Chrome at the Gutcelli's dining table.

"_Oh. You're flattering me too much Kurokawa-san, but I appreciate it so thank you_" gracefully thanked Stella the daughter of the owner of this wonderful mansion.

The Gutcelli's Mansion which also served as their Main HQ was located at the outskirts of Sicily, Italy.

It was actually near the Vongola HQ and Cavellone, but the Gutcelli's insisted that the tenth generation Vongola should stay with them as a matter of politeness on their part.

The Mansion's interior was coloured white with small streaks of lemon.  
It was as far and wide as any mansions could be. It has a lot of guest rooms with such intricate furniture decorating both the insides and out.

It has also a room for entertainment, relaxation, training and such.

A full oh so expensive but handy kind of mansion it was.

And those details about the mansion's greatness have also added a sea on foot below and a flower garden just down the hill to really amplify its greatness to the fullest.

"_Oh. Where is Haru-chan? I heard they arrived earlier this morning?_" Kyoko inquired before taking a bite on her strawberry flavoured pancake.

"_She is currently staying at her room, right now, I guess still resting from the delayed flight_" Stella replied after she gracefully cleared her throat after sipping on her tea.

"_Oh I see. Let's get her later then, yeah?_"

"_That's Right Kyoko-chan_" Chrome agreed and the girls continued chatting over random things over their sumptuous breakfast.

* * *

On the other hand, the tenth generation boss of Vongola has officially met Gutcelli's ninth and current boss, Antonio Faun Gutcelli, and they are currently locked on a conversation over coffee at Antonio's office.

"_I have understood the meaning and the importance of our arrival here at your HQ sir. I'm just afraid that I can't force my friend into jumping onto something. It's his life after all, and I have no meaning into manipulating it for him_" Tsuna had firmly gave his response to the old man, although he was dying from nervous in the inside.

He was old yet he was stunningly gorgeous and extremely intimidating at the same time. His coal hair with streaks of silver shined beneath the rays of sunlight that entered the room, making he's features more ethereal.

The old man giggled and then paused, letting his oceanic blue eyes pierce through the boy's honey dews.

"_Relax my boy. I am definitely not asking him to jump onto something he can't handle. And I'm very sure of it that he can handle his father, and that news. All I want from you is the assistance of letting Hayato Gokudera reconcile with his father, taking his rightful position as the 8th generation boss of the Gokudera famiglia and marry into the Gutcelli famiglia as to the Gutcelli allying with Vongola."_

"_I knew something was fishy when Stella-san asked us to just go here. Well I knew Gokudera-san was a reason and Vongola as well but I never expected it as this. Where the hell is Reborn when you needed him?_" Tsuna thought as he mulled over the sudden proposal thrown at him.

"_With all due respect sir, May you kindly give me time to think about the arrangement of the said proposal? For it is not I who would do a lot on this said forming of alliance with your famiglia, but Gokudera-san. I, however, is willing to help voluntarily into the reconciliation of the child-parent relationship they had, but as for the other two conditions, I'm afraid I have no say to this, and will let Gokudera-san choose for his own_"

"_I understand. But I hope you'll make your formal reply before the announcement of our alliance at the end of the week. I knew you'd retaliate a bit, that's why I asked permission of a week's stay for you to decide wisely. That's all. Good Day to you Vongola Tenth_" he smiled as a subordinate carefully ushered Tsuna out of his office.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi was as what he had said to me. A fine young man who's very protective over his friends and family, I hope his sense of justice is right this time. For the sake of the famiglia that is._" Stated Antonio as he sipped through his cup of coffee, just after acknowledging the other hidden presence present on the room.

"_Well, prepared to be amazed then, Antonio_" a faint chuckle was heard over the sound of elegant sipping on a cup of espresso was made.

* * *

"_Is there something bothering you Tsuna?_" Dino made his way to a glum looking Tsuna.

"_It's...nothing for you to worry about Dino-san, I'm just fine. Thanks_" Tsuna hesitated and went towards his room to weigh the pros and cons of the scenario presented to him, just like a true mafia boss would be.

"_What was wrong then looking like that?_" Dino mumbled to his self as he watched the retreating figure of his friend.

"_Like what exactly?_"

"_Hiieee! Reborn! You scared me!_" Dino jumped in shock.

"_You're sounding as pathetic as Dame-Tsuna you know?_" he said disapprovingly.

"_It's just that you really have a knack of appearing out of nowhere and scaring people, like that_"

"It's just because I'm cool. Enough of my awesomeness dame-Dino, what are you mumbling about awhile ago?"

Dino almost laughed at the reason his ex-tutor gave him, but held it and go through his explanation.

"_Tsuna. He seemed quite out of it after speaking with The Gutcelli's boss...Know something?_"

"_It's just that Tsuna is growing up as a true Mafia Boss Should be. And as per your question, it's a secret_" Reborn nonchalantly replied.

"_Eh?_" and he was left with another thwack in the head for not understanding Reborn.

"_A true Mafia Boss should have more dependable intuition, you're still far Dino, I guess I should still train you, with my spare time_" and he dragged Dino to hell's where with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"_Five minutes more-desu_" mumbled a very sleepy brunette.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

And Haru just irritably shifted on her bed and covered herself with the sheets.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

With a twitch of irritation and slight anger Haru Miura stood up and hurried for the unfamiliar door.

"_Fine Haru's awake! Stop banging the door, the world ain't going to end if-_"she paused as she locked eyes with emerald ones.

"_I'm sorry Haru-san, did I disturbed your sleep?_"

"_Eh-eto...It's okay Stella-san! Haru's sorry for the rude behaviour-desu_" Haru bowed frantically, embarrassed from her early morning rant.

Wait. Was it still morning though?

She heard a giggle coming from the beautiful woman in front of her. This made her to slowly lift her head up and face a giggling Italian lady.

"_It's okay Haru-san, it is I who should not disturb you, since you just arrived at dawn, but I was profusely worried about your health cause I'm pretty sure you might get hungry since it's already past lunch time and you haven't eaten anything yet_" Stella explained.

_"Pretty, Kind and Lady-like. Haru wants to be like this kind of woman too someday_" Haru smiled at her thoughts as she gazed at Stella.

"_Ah- Thank You Stella-san for the concern, Haru's very happy that she was able to be friends with someone as kind as you. I'll be right down in just a sec. Haru's gonna change first then proceed down. Thank you very much_" for the second time Haru bowed, she really was grateful for an added friend and the fact they let them stay in a very wonderful mansion.

"_That's great then I shall let the maids prepare for your food. And before I forgot the girls told me to relay to you that they'll be out for a while, Bianci's touring them at the city. They also said that you should not worry since they'll go again with you_"

Haru's a bit disheartened upon hearing that the girls went ahead first. Though she really needs some rest now, since nothing's going her way for the past few days with Gokudera annoying her for two straight days plus the scary dreams she's currently having.

Stella took her leave and let Haru enjoy the comfort of her room by taking a quick shower and change.

After changing she went down the grand main stairs towards the kitchen at the left. She was surprised and very thankful for the food prepared for her. Letting her stomach had her fill, she energetically launched at her sit and stuffed food as much as she could to satisfy her needy tummy.

After a sumptuous Italian meal, she decide to take a walk alone, since the people are either busy preparing for the festivity at the lawn or out somewhere in this huge mansion.

The inside of the mansion was seemingly quiet with the occasional maid dropping by to get something to aid the people outside.

"_The Gutcelli Mansion sure is very big, Haru can get easily lost in this, Haru wonders where the others are? Haru knows the Girls are out probably with the kids as well, but how about the boys?_" Haru mumbled to herself as she walked through the back entrance towards the path downhill. She wanted to take a good view outside and the warmth and breeze she felt outdoors gives her more energy than staying inside.

"_I wonder that myself too_" came a very familiar voice that scared Haru to death.

"_Hahi! You scared me Tsuna-san!_" Haru yelped.

"_Sorry Haru. HAHA I was just wandering around the mansion too and that's when I saw you walking around here so I approached you. Sorry to have scared you_" Tsuna smiled.

"_It's okay if it's Tsuna-san~desu. But how come you don't know where the other boys are?_"

Tsuna looked sideways before answering "_Oh. It was because I stayed at my room since this morning that I have no idea where the others were doing now_"

Haru giggled at Tsuna's sheepish demeanour. The boy really hadn't change much, or have he?

"_It's a fine day, and you have had plenty of rest yet why did you choose to confine yourself in your room Tsuna-san?_"

"_I have my reasons-_"He smiled and looked at Haru "_-Hey may I ask you something? Let's say you have to decide whether you should sacrifice something for a greater cause yet the person in subject will be all the more lonely or still sacrifice something yet it may danger a lot of people for the sake of one person?_"

Haru was taken aback by Tsuna's strange question. What was she going to say? One person for the whole or a whole for a person?

She was fidgeting on her spot upon thinking heavily for the right answer.

Tsuna was about to just drop the question seeing her think too much. It was supposed to be his job to think for the famiglia not her or any of them.

But his words died on his throat when Haru finally looked at him with a steady resolve shown in her eyes.

"_I'll choose to sacrifice everything for a friend. Ano...It may sound selfish but Haru supposes that as a friend Haru should never decide for the person even though it maybe for a greater cause. Haru will be happy whatever the person in subject decides and so the rest will be fine since we're a family right? And family supports one another_" Haru smiled then blushed, embarrassed by the sudden words she had spoken.

Tsuna was astounded at Haru's words. It might be true, that it was a bit selfish on her part. But sometimes for the sake of the family, we can just do anything.

"_I understand. Thanks Haru. Anyway how did you know it was about the family?_" he inquired.

"_Well...Haru had known Tsuna for years now, and apparently my sight never left you for the past few years so Haru knew whenever the family came up, Tsuna will make this kind of expression-desu_" Haru innocently explained why she had an idea it was about family matters.

Tsuna on the other hand blushed at her bold statement. Sure he already had Kyoko and he's pretty sure she has given up completely judging with her statements. But he can't help but smile and blush at the bold Haru Miura.

He sincerely wished for Haru's happiness, it may not be found with him but he's very sure that the guy Haru will come to love will be very lucky.

Tsuna then bid a quick good bye to the brunette and returned to the mansion with a heightened spirit leaving the brunette to her spot smiling.

"_Haru sure hopes for the best Tsuna-san_" she smiled and carried on her way down the hill.

Upon arriving in a giant Cherry Tree just above the outstanding Flower Garden; Miura Haru absorb the wonders of the scenery and decided to sit down at the foot of the tree overlooking the beautiful flowers.

"_Wow. Just wow_" she exhaled at the view.

"_What are you doing here?_" a voice suddenly startled her again.

"_Hahi! What's with people nowadays? They keep on popping from nowhere and scaring the spirit out of Haru_" She exclaimed as she locked eyes with an onyx one.

"_I'm not scaring you. I'm just asking why are you here instead of anywhere else._"

"_Since anywhere else brought Haru here. Is there a problem mister prefect?_" she looked up at Hibari Kyoya who was currently sitting at a branch of the cherry tree.

"_You're disturbing my sleep Ms. Miura and that's the problem here_" he glared at her from his heightened position just hovering above her.

"_What a great view and a not so great company_" she thought as silence hovered over them.

Then a sudden fluff ball perched on Haru's head making the brunette squeal in delight.

"_Hahi! Hello there Hibird-san!_" she greeted the yellow fluff ball as it hopped from his cosy spot on the crown of her head to the warm and soft palm she had offered.

As soon as she said those words she immediately froze right there on the spot. Remembering the fight she had with the bird's owner after naming it without his consent. And not to mention how embarrassing that fight went for her.

With her free hand she instinctively reached for the flesh just below her jaw where she was been marked by him.

He saw the sudden change in her and grunted "_It's fine_"

"_Hahi?_" she bore a confused gaze at the prefect.

"_I said It's fine...to call him Hibird, he seems to like it anyway_"

Astounded as she is she just nod at him and proceeded to pat the yellow fella on her hand, and beginning to hum a lullaby for the bird to sleep.

Hibari with his stoic face leaned comfortably at the tree's trunk as he closed his eyes to Haru's humming. It was so comfortable and her voice makes him want to douse himself to sleep.

When she stopped humming the tune, Hibari shot his eyes open only to find Haru staring onto the vast scenery.

Unnerved by the sudden silence, Hibari just let his gaze linger on her frame more. He studied her, how her loose brunette locks swayed gracefully by the wind, how her porcelain skin shine under the sunset, how her little frame seems fragile yet her eyes proved otherwise.

And then he recalled all the memories he had of her, from the very first day he saw her running around the school grounds to find her lame Tsuna-san, to her rants with the herbivore Gokudera, to all smiles and giggles when surrounded with the kids and Yamamoto, to how she was dead scared yet her eyes shows her resolve to support the family in all ways she can with Kyoko during the time they spent in the future. To the time she lost that spark when she got dumped, and to the time he forgot to control himself and allowed his self to get closer to this herbivore ending up doing something so unlikely of him.

He must admit she was not perfect, and that she has a lot more to learn, to feel to experience, but that's what make her all the more beautiful. There's something in her that made him, Hibari Kyoya harbour feelings his too irritated to comprehend.

Haru just stared off to space when she noticed the prefect staring her way. She swallowed then speak, her gaze at the scene before her still not wavering "_Thank you Hibari-san...for the bandages I mean_"

...

Haru was about to peel her eyes away from the flower garden and look at the proud boy behind her when she suddenly felt a warm calloused hand touched the hollow base of her neck just below her jaw.

She froze not because she was scared or frightened by the touch, its affects seems to have a reverse effect on her though. She froze because she doesn't want the warmth to leave; she finds it comforting especially when all she felt now was uncertainty, and fear she can't understand.

"_Sorry_" was all he can say when he touched the spot where he had bit her making the girl turn her head at him and gave him a small smile.

Without taking his hand from her neck, he knelt beside her and with one hand scoop Hibird gently to not awaken it, when he tried to stood up; slowly letting his hand drip away from her another voice broke the silence.

"_Deducting from the way I see it, it was you who violated her_" Gokudera Hayato who leaned at the Cherry Tree watched them with an unreadable face.

"_Hahi! Gokudera-san! What are you talking about?_" she asked as she stood up from where she was seating a while ago.

Hibari just straightened up and smirk at the herbivore in front of him "_Violated is such a strong word there herbivore_"

Ever since their flight yesterday afternoon to their arrival here at the mansion, this guy kept Hibari Kyoya's temper on the edge. He doesn't understand why but seeing this particular herbivore especially with this girl makes him want to bite this guy to death.

"_Oh no. It just suited you fine – that word_" Gokudera said nonchalantly but his eyes were sending evil daggers towards the prefect.

Receiving the glare, he had wanted to just get his tonfas and smack that smug face of him, but he won't, not today, not here, not when she's here to be precise.

Gokudera Hayato, after seeing the earlier scene had wanted to just beat him there and then. His stoic face with that creepy little smirk makes him all the more pissed. He swore before that when he finds Haru's perpetrator he'll make him see hell itself.

Who knew that this guy had it in him, for such a sadistic, discipline-loving creep to sudden focus his attention on the stupid woman and violated her.

A bite at the neck is considered violating on his vocabulary.

"_Hahi...Gokudera-san, Hibari-san what are you both talking about?_"

_"Why do you keep on covering for him? The bite mark you had claiming that it was just a random scratch from a random branch; from the start I knew it was a lie, I just don't understand why'd he do that to you?_" Gokudera shifted his cold glare from Hibari to Haru then back to Hibari again.

Haru's eyes widened, so he knew after all that it was a lie, and now he knows who had done it.

She felt terrible, of all people, he was the one who discovered that embarrassing secret she had purposely hid.

Of all things she's afraid of, she's afraid of his view of her will change, she rather choose letting him view her as a stupid woman rather than a low woman being bit easily on her neck although that sudden surge of fear has yet to be comprehended by her.

With the scenario presented in front of her.

All she could think and feel was – she's pathetic.

And she hated being pathetic.

* * *

So. here it is, my latest chapter for you.  
So you think they'll have a fight?  
Let me know your reactions to this chapter folks.

I'm pretty excited to uncovering some secrets and adding new characters here and there, I'm still just finding the right time to make it beautifully complicated.

I Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
